Rise of the turtles, and maybe a new member?
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: April's little sister, Ariana remembers the turtles from somewhere after they saved April from the Kraang. Is it her imagination, or is it real life? Based on the 2012 version!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fan fiction of TMNT, this is based on the 2012 version! hope you like it!**

The turtles were bringing April to her aunt's house. After they got there, they set April out in front of the door to her aunt's house.

"We'll meet you on the back porch." Raph said. April nodded and went inside the house.

"April! So glad to see you, what are you doing here? It's late." April's aunt said putting down the blanket she was folding on the couch.

"Um, well…promise you won't think I'm crazy?" April asked. Her aunt nodded. "Well, my dad and I were just walking down the street and all of a sudden a bunch of kidnappers came and took me and my dad. I managed to escape and run off here but my dad was taken by the kidnappers in a helicopter." April explained. All of this sounded a little off to her aunt, but then she remembered that April's father is a scientist and that this is New York, anything could happen.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie are you okay?" Her aunt said getting up and hugging April.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to get some air real quick." April said breaking away from the hug. Her aunt nodded.

"I understand. You can stay here as long as you want. I'll make some tea." Her aunt said running off to the kitchen. April ran over to the porch window, which really wasn't a porch; it was just a place to stand off the apartment. April opened the window and saw the turtles sitting there talking. April sat on the windowsill and rested her chin on her legs. Donnie walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I guess, my aunt says I could stay here as long as I want. But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad." April said.

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked. April lifted her chin off her legs.

"Funny thing, when you tell them that your dad was kidnapped by robot aliens with brains they don't take you all the seriously…" April said.

"I hear that…" Mikey said.

"April, I promise we will not rest until we find your dad." Donnie said. Raph looked up.

"We won't?" Raph asked. Leo nudged Raph in his arm.

"No…we won't." Leo said.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." April said.

"Yes, it is." Donnie said putting his hand on April's in a caring way. She looked up at him and smiled. That embarrassed Donnie; he started to blush and chuckled a bit. The other turtles were taking off, but Donnie stopped and waved at April.

"Anything more we can do for you?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"I don't think so…wait. Can you possibly stop by my house and pick up my little sister? She's about 5, she's home alone. We've got a high security system but obviously that won't stop the Kraang." April asked. Donnie nodded.

"That's not a problem; we are just going to need your address." Donnie said with a smile. April smiled back and went inside to go get a piece of paper with the address on it. She quickly came outside, but before she handed it to Donnie, she looked down at the paper.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked jumping off the roof.

"I feel like I'm asking you all to do too much. I don't want to pressure you or anything; you don't have to pick her up if you don't want to. I can do it." April said.

"Don't worry, this is the least we can do. It's not safe for you to be roaming the streets either. We'll get her and bring her back here." Donnie said with a smile. April looked up into Donnie's eyes and smiled back.

"Thank you so much, I'll try and repay you guys somehow. By the way, her name is Ariana. She probably won't talk, but she will follow every direction you asked her to do. Just, be kind with her." April asked. Donnie nodded.

"No worries. Stay here, we'll go get her." Donnie smiled and jumped up on the roof running back to the guys. April smiled and went back inside and closed the window.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were waiting on top of a roof for Donnie.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"April wanted us to go get her little sister, I've got her address. Let's go." Donnie said.

"Do we have to?" Raph pouted.

"Yes, we do." Leo said. They all took off to April's house.

Ariana was just playing with beads in her living room. She was making Kandi, which is a type of bead making. She had long, brown curly hair and was in a uniform. The turtles jumped on the roof, and Ariana heard it. That frightened her a bit, but she remembered what her dad always told her. Never be afraid. She put her beads down and stood up. All of a sudden, there was a thump on the glass of the living room window. Ariana looked over there and walked slowly towards the window. She opened the shades and saw 4 masked creatures. She gaps and closed the blinds and ran to her room. Ariana locked the door and all of her windows. She crawled under her bed and curled in a ball.

Donnie picked the lock on the window, and went inside.

"We saw her, she ran off that way. I think we scared her." Leo said.

"Good." Raph said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"April told us to be kind with her and she will listen. This is regarding to you, Raph." Donnie said. Raph rolled his eyes. They went down to her room, which was the only locked door in the hallway.

"She's gotta be in here. Donnie, pick the lock." Leo said. Donnie picked the lock and opened the door quietly. Ariana saw the light from the hallway shine down, that made her ball up in a bigger ball so her eyes wouldn't shimmer and blow her cover.

"Ariana? We aren't here to hurt you, we are here to help. April sent us, don't worry. You can come out." Donnie said. Ariana didn't believe them.

"She's probably under the bed." Mikey whispered. Raph lifted the bed up and saw Ariana balled up. Now Ariana was afraid, she looked up and saw the four brothers standing above her, all of them looking down.

"Don't worry; we aren't going to hurt you." Donnie said with a smile. Ariana got a worried look on her face, but didn't say a word.

"Come on, April wants you with her." Leo said with a smile, handing her his hand. Ariana couldn't believe what she was seeing. 4 huge turtles? _This can't be real. _Ariana thought. She got up and ran away screaming.

"Don't let her get away!" Leo said. Everyone ran after her. She was standing in the hallway with nowhere left to go.

"Stop!" Mikey yelled. Ariana whipped around and stood where she was. Leo walked up to her and got on his knees.

"We aren't going to hurt you, okay? April sent us to get you and bring you to her. Understand?" Leo asked looking into Ariana's brown eyes. Ariana nodded and Mikey took a hold of her hand.

"Let's go!" Donnie said.

When they got back to April's aunt's house, they saw April chilling on the windowsill again.

"We got her." Donnie said with a smile. April looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much, how could I repay you?" April asked.

"No need, just keep her safe." Leo said. Mikey gave Ariana to April. April smiled and waved. The turtles took off and April took Ariana inside. Ariana was supposed to be in bed, so April let Ariana take the guest room and slept on the couch. April was reading her book when her aunt sat down on the end of the couch.

"April, are you okay?" Her aunt asked. April put her book on her lap and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ariana has no idea and I don't want her to know the truth. It would hurt her." April said. Her aunt nodded.

"I understand, are you sure you don't wanna talk about anything before I go to bed?" Her aunt asked.

"I'm pretty sure, thanks." April said with a smile.

"I'm always here. Love you, get some sleep." Her aunt said getting up and heading to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." April said and then continued to read. Ariana came out of her room, and sat down with April.

"April…where is dad?" Ariana asked. Her voice was sweet and kind. Very childish though, she was young.

"Dad is…" April started, thinking of a way to tell Ariana. "He went on a business trip."

"Oh, well can I tell you something?" Ariana asked. April nodded.

"I feel like I remember those turtles from somewhere, I don't know why." Ariana said. April was confused, but then she remembered that Ariana wasn't April's "actual" sister. April's father found Ariana on the street when she was a baby.

"Well, I don't know. It's pretty late though, Ariana. We can talk about this in the morning." April said. Ariana nodded.

"Are we going to stay here until dad comes back?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know." April said. Ariana just walked back to the room and April just sat there watching TV, thinking about what Ariana just said. April had to lie to her aunt about the turtles, or else she would've blown their cover. April was also a bit confused, her dad told her that Ariana isn't her real sister, he found her. And that he had to take her back to the lab. April was going to talk to Donnie and the rest of them tomorrow. It was time for her to go to sleep.

**Okay, so this chapter doesn't really have much to it. But, you sorta get the point. I can assure you this will be good Reviews are love c: Also, soon I will be taking OC's if you wanna be in it so review sweeties c; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating! Remember if you wanna be in the story then review with a bio of your character. Keep on checking the story and I will PM you if you're a character! Anyways, enjoy! :D **

Ariana woke up the next morning, her big brown curls were messy and she felt all sweaty, after all she was up most of the night tossing and turning. She stretched out her arms and staggered out of bed. Ariana came out to see April, who was sitting at the table, eating while her aunt was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey, Lil Ari." April said as Ariana walked by. "You got a serious case of the bed head, don't yah?"

"It's probably my curls…" Ariana said, patting down her hair. She sat down at the table, and looked down at the old table cloths. Her aunt loved old things and everything to her was a treasure. Ariana's aunt set down a plate of sausage links and sunny side up eggs.

"Thank you, Aunt Evie." Ariana said looking up at her with a smile. Her aunt smiled back down to her.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Aunt Evie said. Her real name was actually Iris, but April when she was little was never really able to pronounce it, so she just started calling her Evie and it stuck forever. Aforever. April when she was little was never really able to pronounce it, so she just started calling her Evie and it stuckthinpril finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink.

"Hey, Aunt Evie would you mind if I went out for a couple of hours with Ariana?" April asked.

"I wouldn't, but why?" Her aunt asked curiously.

"Because…I just kinda wanna talk to her alone for a bit, maybe get her mind off of what happened." April said. Her aunt nodded towards April.

"Sounds like a great idea, Ari how about you go get dressed and then hang with April? That sound fun?" Evie said turning her head to Ariana with a smile on her face.

"I'd love to, it sounds great…" Ariana said with a small smile on her face. She cleaned off the grease off the sides of her mouth and took her plate to the sink. She rinsed her dish; even though she was little she still took on responsibility, and then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Ariana stepped out of the shower, her curls seemed tamed, but that was only because of them being wet. She wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and gazed into it. She noticed her tired looking eyes, but they were natural. Her tired looking eyes were from her mother's side, her mom was Italian. She sighed as she wrapped her hair up with a towel and wrapped another one around her body. She once again gazed into the mirror, looking at her eyes and putting her hand on the bottoms pulling them down.

"Nobody's perfect…" Ariana whispered, reminding herself what her mother always said to her. Ariana smiled as she remembered her mother. "Alright, time for the daily schedule…"

Ariana took out a blow dryer, mousse, a brush, and some hairspray. She brushes her hair in the shower and then again when she hops out. Ariana plugged the blow dryer in, had it in her right hand and the brush in her left. As she dried her hair, she brushed through it taking out all the knots. When that was done, she picked up the mousse and put it at the crown of her head. Then, she took her brush and spread the mousse through all of her hair. When she was almost done, she took out a hair pony from the drawer and took the two front parts of her and pulled it back and tied it together. When she was done she sprayed hair spray in her hair to keep it tamed.

April waited by the front door, tapping her foot with impatience.

"ARIANA!" April called. "Are you coming now or next month?"

"I'm coming!" Ariana called back. She came down the hallway, April's eyes widened. Ariana was wearing a baby pink 1950's-type dress with marshmallow white flats, and had a big baby pink bow in the back of her hair where the tie was.

"Aww! You look so cute!" April said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ariana said with a small smile.

"Shall we?" April said opening the door. Both April and Ariana exited the building.

Ariana and April were walking down the street, cars passed by, people snapped at others on the phone. This isn't strange for New York; in fact it's pretty normal. April stopped all of a sudden in front of Ariana, making Ariana stop too.

"Ariana…" April said.

"Yes?" Ariana replied.

"What did you mean that you remembered the turtles from somewhere?" April asked.

"I don't know, I just…think I remember. I mean, I really don't know but I think I do. I still don't remember them from last night, I would have to see them again but I doubt that would happen." Ariana said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, I don't think THAT will be a problem…" April said smirking. She tapped her foot on the ground, which Ariana's eyes glanced over to April's foot. Right next to it was a sewer manhole.

"What does the sewer have to do with this?" Ariana asked. April bent down and lifted up the cover. It let out a huge smell that made Ariana cough and almost puke.

"EW!" Ariana yelled.

"Well, you going in or not?" April asked. Ariana set her watery eyes on April.

"DOWN THERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY WOULD I GO DOWN THERE?!" Ariana yelled.

"Because, there's something I want you to see…" April said. She took Ariana's hand and they both jumped down into the sewers.

10 minutes of walking through sewer tunnels, and Ariana covered her hand over her mouth and nose the entire time.

"Where are we going?" Ariana asked.

"You'll see…we're almost there…" April said.

Sooner or later, they finally reached their destination. Ariana looked around; it was like a home was underground. There was a TV and everything a normal house would have.

"Whoa…" Ariana said low to herself, she smiled a bit. She didn't let go of April's hand. She looked in the middle of the living room and the four turtles were sitting there. Leo was watching Space Hero's, Mikey was eating pizza while listening to music, Donnie was on his computer, and Raph was punching a dummy with knives in it and stitches all around it.

Ariana's smile soon died down when she saw the turtles.

"Hey guys!" April greeted, catching all the turtles attention.

"Oh, hey April!" Donnie greeted back, he tilted his head to the side. "Looks like you have a little follower with you…" April looked down at Ariana and Ariana looked up at April. April chuckled.

"I wanted to take her with me, I texted Leo and asked if it was okay. Anyways, Donnie…I need to talk to you." April said. Donnie nodded and sat down his computer. April turned to Ariana.

"Sit here, don't move okay?"April said. Ariana nodded and sat right down and looked at her knees. Donnie and April walked to Donnie's lab.

"So, what did yah need?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"Do you know how to do blood tests? Like DNA?" April asked. Donnie's smile disappeared and then he nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Donnie asked.

"Because, Ariana said she remembers you guys…she said it before she went to sleep and Ariana only says she remembers someone if they're a friend or they're family…" April said.

"Why would she think we're family?" Donnie asked.

"Ugh, I promised my dad I wouldn't tell anyone but this is important. Ariana isn't my blood sister; well she wasn't BORN from my mother. My dad found her in an ally one night and she didn't look normal. Considering my dad is a scientist, he took her to his lab and did tests on her." April explained.

"What kind of tests?" Donnie asked.

"Well they wanted to see what type of blood she had, if anything weird hit her. He found mutagen in her bloodstream and suspected that was the cause of her deformation. He took it out of her, he still hasn't explained to me how that worked, and then replaced it with his and my mother's blood. Being that so, he transformed her into a human completely." April finished.

"This is so weird, but it makes sense. Maybe because Splinter might have came in contact with her so the human DNA transformed her into something different. You really think she could be related to us?" Donnie asked. April nodded.

"I'm not positive, but if you do the DNA test we'll find out once and for all." April said. Donnie thought about it for a second, and then he agreed.

"Bring Ariana here; I'll have to take some blood." Donnie said. April ran out of the lab and back to Ariana.

"Come on, follow me…" April said holding Ariana's hand. Ariana stood up and followed April back into Donnie's lab.

April picked Ariana up and sat her on a chair.

"Okay, listen Ari. Donnie is going to take a little bit of blood, but we need it for an important test." April said.

"What test?" Ariana asked curiously.

"You'll find out, please will you let him?" April begged. Ariana nodded. Donnie walked over to her slowly.

"Alright, stay still Ariana. This will only hurt a second…" Donnie said. He took a needle and put it in Ariana's arm.

"Owwww!" Ariana whined. Small tears of pain dropped from her eyes. When Donnie got the blood, he carefully took the needle out trying not to hurt Ariana anymore. When the needle came out, Donnie quickly put a band aid on Ariana's arm. Ariana cried a bit, but she didn't sob. It hurt but she tried her best not to show it.

"You okay?" Donnie asked, his genuine heart felt bad for Ariana. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he needed the blood. Ariana look into Donnie's brown eyes and nodded. Donnie smiled and Ariana got off the chair.

"Go sit back down where you were, Ariana. I'll meet up with you in a little while." April said. Ariana nodded and went back out, she hadn't said a word at all ever since April and her got to the lair.

Ariana ran back and sat down where she was before. It caught Mikey's attention that Ariana was sitting all alone.

"Lil dude." Mikey called out. Ariana looked up at him and saw him facing her. "Come over here and sit on the couch with us." Ariana hesitated, and just kept on looking into Mikey's eyes.

"We don't bite that hard…" Raph said with a smirk. Ariana gave in and got up to sit next to Mikey. When Ariana sat down, she didn't layback or anything; she sat at almost the edge of the couch and kept looking down at her feet.

April was in the lab with Donnie; he took a small sample of his own blood and was finding out the test results.

"Are they done yet?" April asked.

"Almost, processing…processing…and DONE." Donnie said. He gazed at the result with pure shock.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?" April asked with enthusiasm.

"The DNA samples…they match…we're related!" Donnie said with a smile.

"Oh my god, SERIOUSLY OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT!" April said. She hugged Donnie tightly, while Donnie relaxed in her arms.

**Okay,so chapter 2 done. Guys please give some reviews, I wanna know how I am doing c: love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Your Dad and Brothers

**Mkay, 3****rd**** chapter. LET'S DO THIS SHIZZLE…enjoy c; **

April released her grip from Donnie; she had excitement in her eyes, as well as Donnie did.

**Donnie's P.O.V **

I'm excited as well that I have a little sister, I really don't know how this all worked out. I don't remember seeing a 5th turtle when we got mutated. What April explained made sense, so I guess I get it.

It's not me that is going to worry about this; in fact I'm kinda glad we have a little sister. I can teach her things! This might be a bright side to everyone's life, I'm pretty sure Mikey will enjoy her most of all. His childish being is a perfect start to a relationship with him and Ariana. I just hope everything turns out well…

**April's P.O.V **

Yay! She's their sister! Well…not that I didn't love her or anything; she is basically still my sister! That's a good thing. One thing I know about Ariana is that she's pretty easy going with changes, but this might be a huge impact on her. I don't know how to explain to her how this will work out, but I guess every other week she can switch with staying with me and then the turtles.

Dad would be happy, not that she is a sister of mutant turtles, but that they found her blood family. I don't really know how to act besides happy; I just hope Ariana feels the same.

**End of P.O.V **

"C'mon. We better go tell everyone the news." Donnie said with a huge smile on his face. He helped April up and they both went out to the living room. Ariana was sitting on the couch, still looking down at her feet.

"Guys! We just found out something REALLY interesting…" April said with a huge grin. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Ariana turned around to April.

"What is it?" Leo asked curiously. April looked over to Donnie; she thought he can give them a clearer explanation.

"Um…can you guys come to the training room with me?" Donnie asked.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just come with me…April and Ariana stay here." Donnie said. April nodded and sat down next to Ariana. Leo, Mikey, and Raph followed Donnie to the training room.

"Okay so guys…um you know Ariana?" Donnie began. Everyone nodded. "Well, okay so April explained some things to me about how Ariana became her little sister. Basically, her father found Ariana in an ally, and she was glowing green but had a human look. He thought something was wrong, so being a scientist, he took Ariana to his lab and did tests on her."

"And?" Leo asked.

"Well, when he got to her DNA sample he noticed mutagen in her bloodstream." Donnie said.

"So she's a mutant?" Mikey asked.

"Not exactly, she was, but her father took the mutagen out of her DNA and basically saved her. She was replaced with her dad and mother's DNA. She's human but she has a little bit of mutagen left, only to keep her alive. Apparently, she was our SISTER." Donnie explained.

"I'M SORRY, What? We don't have a sister!" Leo argued.

"Well, I guess we do. I just did a DNA test on her and everything! Our DNA samples match, guys. She's our sister…" Donnie said.

"This is awesome! I have a baby sister, I CAN TEACH HER ALL MY SKILLS!" Mikey said excited. Donnie smiled at the fact that at least one of his brothers was excited.

**Leo's P.O.V **

Um, okay…what? We have a sister? How is this possible, I mean, Sensei always explained on how he bought 4 turtles, not 5…?

I'm not sure, but I know that Donnie is NEVER wrong and his calculations are always correct. So maybe we do have a little sister… if she truly is, then this should be fun. I've always wanted a smaller sibling, I mean Mikey is not exactly as smart as we are, but he isn't a little bro. Not like Ariana, she's 5.

April seemed excited, maybe this is a good thing…the only thing I'm worrying about is how are we going to tell Master Splinter…?

**End of P.O.V **

"Raph, you haven't said anything. What do you think about all this?" Donnie asked.

"I don't really want to be excited that I have a little sister…" Raph smarted off. Mikey looked over to Raph with an unhappy facial reaction.

"Bro, it's a little sister. WE HAVE A LITTLE SISTER! Someone that can look up to us, someone that we can play with! Look at all the upsides to this, Raph! Stop being such a downer…" Mikey said. Raph narrowed his eyes at Mikey.

"I'm not being a downer…it's just…unexpected." Raph said crossing his arms.

"Unexpected or not, we still are going to have to explain all this to Ariana…" Donnie pointed out.

"Shoot…how do you think she's going to react?" Leo asked.

"Hopefully good…" Donnie said.

Ariana and April were sitting on the couch in the turtle's living room.

"So…" April said. "How yah doin?"

"I'm in a sewer that homes 4 mutant turtles that talk and that are armed with ninja weapons, what do you think?" Ariana said.

"I-I don't know..." April said.

"You know what, it's pretty awesome. You have friends that live in sewers and know how to fight. And…let's make this the best part, THEY'RE TURTLES!" Ariana said with a big smile. April smiled back down at Ariana, but noticed the fact that she said 'friends'.

"Oh, yeah…friends…" April said. Ariana was still smiling; she actually did think it was pretty cool that they knew the turtles.

Just then, Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Raph entered the room. April gave Donnie a "did it go well?" look. Donnie winked back and nodded. April sighed in relief, now all that's left is to explain it to Ariana. Leo walked over to Ariana and got on his knee. For some reason, she refused to look at Leo straight in the eye. Leo was concerned that Ariana was scared of him; he put his hand under her chin and made her look straight at him.

"Ariana, don't worry. We're nice, didn't we explain this before?" Leo asked with a smile. Ariana looked at him, slight fear was in her eyes but she didn't show it in her emotions. Instead of answering, she just nodded.

"Okay, so we've got something to tell you. It's pretty big, Donnie will explain." Leo said, he stood up and turned to Donnie. Donnie instantly grew worrisome, he already made her cry once on accident, and he didn't want to do it again.

"Um, okay…" Donnie said. He walked over to Ariana and knelt down to her level. "Ariana, do you know why I had to take a blood a little earlier?"

"No…" Ariana said quietly.

"Well, April suspected you were our sister…from your past. She explained to me that you told her you remember us." Donnie said.

"And?" Ariana asked curiously.

"I did a DNA test, I took some of my blood and the DNA matches." Donnie explained. Ariana's eyes grew wide, her face was pale, and she froze where she was.

"Ariana, you're our sister." Donnie said. Ariana still frozen, she didn't know how to react or what to do. "Ariana?" Donnie snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"I'm not April's sister?" Ariana asked with a slight crack in her voice.

"Well, technically you are. But you're more of a sister from us than hers, you were saved when you mutated by April's father. He left a little mutagen in you but that was to keep you alive, he gave you his and your mother's blood and kept you as his own." Donnie explained. Even though he thought Ariana couldn't comprehend from her young age, she could. She was smarter than a normal 5 year old. Ariana closed her mouth a looked down to the floor.

Donnie looked back at April with worry.

"Maybe we should give you two some space…" Leo suggested. His brothers nodded and exited the room. April looked over to Ariana, who was still in shock. She slowly approached her little sister.

"Ari, are you okay?" April asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine…it's just…I'm mutant and my brothers are turtles, and you're not my real sister and neither was mom or dad…" Ariana was interrupted with a hug. April wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Stop it, you are my little sister. You will always be, and dad and mom will always be your parents. Don't ever think that you're not a part of my family too." April said. Ariana hugged her sister back.

"But what about this family?" Ariana asked.

"Well, now you have two. And you have older brothers now, isn't that exciting?" April asked.

"A little." Ariana said pulling away from the hug. "How is this supposed to work, though? Being with two families…"

"Well, how about this. You stay with me for a week, and then you stay with your brothers. I come over almost every day to hang with them, so even when you're here you will still see me." April explained.

"That sounds…good." Ariana said with a slight smile.

Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were all in the kitchen.

"That could've gone better…" Raph said.

"Do you think she doesn't want to be our little sister?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think it's that." Donnie said. "I think it's just because she's in shock. Would you be able to even speak if you got news like that?"

"I was…" Leo said.

"Yeah but I mean at her age." Donnie said.

"Oh, maybe not. Donnie's right, we just have to wait and see. Maybe April is smoothing things over." Leo said.

"Maybe…" Raph said. Just then, April came into the kitchen, alone.

"April! Is Ariana okay?" Leo asked. April looked up to him and smiled.

"She's fine…actually better than I expected." April said with joy. The turtles suddenly felt relief, except for Raph who didn't really care.

"Thank goodness, I thought we might've had a bigger problem!" Leo said. They all turned towards him.

"Bigger problem?" April asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, has anyone thought about Splinter in this situation and what we are going to explain to him?" Leo asked.

"Well, Leo maybe you should considering you ARE the leader…" Raph chimed up. Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph.

"I don't mean to be a downer or anything but I think Raph is right." Donnie said. "You are the only one he will probably listen to…"

"You're right. There's no other way…don't worry we can settle this." Leo said.

"Mkay, while y'all go ahead and explain all this blah to Splinter I'm gonna go play with my new sister…LATER!" Mikey said. He started to run out the room but was stopped by a grip on his arm. April had stopped him.

"No, now is not the best time. Let her clear her mind first…" April said.

"B-But I wanna meet her…and get to know her…" Mikey said.

"Oh there is plenty of time for that!" April said.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I figured you guys wanna know your sister so…why don't you guys keep her here for a week and I guess each day one of you spends the whole day and night with each of you?" April suggested.

"No way!" Raph said. "I don't wanna waste an entire day hanging out with a 5 year old!"

"It was just a suggestion and she's not just a 5 year old, Raph. She's your little sister, whether you like it or not." April said.

"I think the idea is brilliant." Donnie said.

"So do I." Leo agreed.

"Same here…" Mikey said. April looked at Raph, who refused to look at anything but the floor. April crossed her arms.

"Well that's 4 to 1, you lose." April said with a smirk. Raph growled quietly to himself.

"I'm going to go explain it to Splinter…" Leo said exiting the kitchen.

"Donnie, video games?" Mikey offered.

"Duh! I'm gonna kick your shell!" Donnie said.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"Mikey said back. Both of them ran out of the kitchen, leaving Raph and April the only two in there.

"I know this is different." April said. "But you're going to have to live with it. It's a big change for all of us, and the last thing Ariana wants is to know one of her brothers already hates her."

"I don't…hate her." Raph growled.

"Then what's up with you being in the bad mood?" April asked.

"Like you said…it's just…" Raph sighed deeply. "Different." Raph exited the room, leaving April alone.

**April's P.O.V **

So apparently Raph doesn't hate Ariana. Well, that's a good thing…Mikey and Donnie seem to be pretty happy about the sudden new family member. Leo and Raph don't seem to be oh-so happy about it though, and that worries me.

Ariana has dealt with a lot of hate, but not from her family. Last thing I want her to go through is some from family; it could ruin the entire relationship. I'm excited for the turtles and Ari; she's always had an older sister to look up to, now she has brothers too! I just hope everything turns out well…it worries me to think that this relationship has a chance of screwing up.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Ariana was sitting on the couch messing with her bracelets, and Mikey and Donnie were on the floor playing video games. I sat down next to Ari.

"You don't wanna watch?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Too violent…" Ariana said. I smiled a bit, Ariana never liked violent stuff. I've always suspected it gave her nightmares.

I don't know where Raph stomped off to, but I think Leo is probably talking to Splinter in the training room.

**Leo's P.O.V **

I walked into the training room to find sensei on the floor meditating. Good, I can explain this to him while he's calm. Even though he said never to bother him when meditating, I figured this was important enough. I sighed before I started to speak.

"Sensei?" I asked.

"Leonardo, come…sit with me." Master Splinter said. I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"I need to talk to you." I said. "It's serious…" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Serious?" He asked. "What is the problem?"

"Well…it's not a problem. It's more like a serious question." I said.

"And…?" Sensei said closing his eyes again.

"Do you remember a 5th turtle when we mutated?" I asked completely coming out. His eyes sprung wide open, so I'm pretty sure the answer is a yes.

"Why do you ask, my son?" Sensei asked.

"Well…I just want to know…" I said. I didn't want to just jump ahead and tell him everything at once; it's not a good thing to overwhelm him all at once.

He sighed heavily, and then began to speak. "Yes, it was a girl. She was your sister. She was the first one I picked up, and then I noticed you four. I decided to get you all instead of separating you from your family. That night when we all mutated, I suppose she didn't survive it. I never told you four because I would never wanted to have worried you in that way." He explained. I looked to the side.

"Well I know one thing, Sensei…" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Our baby sister survived…" I said. Splinter's eyes opened wide again, and looked directly at me.

"What do you mean, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"She's here…in the lair. Right now. April's little sister…turns out she's ours. Her father found her as a baby and took her to his lab and did experiments to save her. She's human, and she's here in the living room." I explained. I noticed that sensei closed his eyes and let out a huge breathe, it wasn't a bad thing, it was more like a very relaxed one. Like a ton of bricks got lifted off his shoulders.

"Leonardo, you are not kidding, correct?" Sensei asked.

"I'm not kidding at all, would you like to meet her Sensei?" I asked curiously. He opened up his eyes and nodded. We both got up and walked out to the living room; I thought this would be worse.

**End of P.O.V **

Splinter and Leo walked out to the living room. Splinter scanned his eyes around the room, looking for his missing "daughter"

_Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael must be in his room, April… _Sensei thought. He stopped when he saw the little girl sitting next to April. He slowly walked over to the couch; April stood up and walked away. Splinter was getting closer to Ariana, and her eyes grew wide. Slight chills spread through her body, she was afraid.

_I think I'm crazy, there is a giant rat standing in front of me. _Ariana thought. She looked up at him, stared into his red eyes. He noticed right away that she was scared, he could see it. He got on his knee, while still staring into Ariana's eyes. Ariana was afraid, she closed her eyes tight hoping it was a dream and this would all go away. Suddenly, she felt a soft and caring touch on her right arm.

"It is okay." Splinter said. "I will not hurt you." Ariana relaxed her shoulders, and opened one eye slowly. Splinter was smiling, she was a little less scared and opened her other eye.

"I am your father." Splinter said. "And you are?"

"Ariana…my name is Ariana." Ariana said. He continued to smile, everyone just sat and watched. It was amazing how comforting Splinter can be.

"It's nice to meet you, Ariana." Splinter said. "Do not be alarmed, I remember you from when you were a baby. We were separated for what I thought forever, but now we are together again. Welcome home." Ariana smiled at Splinter's welcome.

"Thank you." She said softly. Splinter smiled one last time and stood back up. He turned to his sons, and walked over.

"Be good to her, my sons. She has a genuine heart." Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." They all said. April stood back and smiled.

**CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Next chapter I'm going to do is the nights and days she spends with each one of the turtles. This is going somewhere I swear :D **


	4. Chapter 4 Leo's sister bonding

**Mmhmm. Chapter 4 baby! WOHHOOOO! This is where April's friends come in, but also this is the first night she spends with the TURTLES. Enjoy c;**

Ariana was in her room packing up to spend a week with her new brothers. Her aunt let April and Ariana go back to their house and stay there, but April has to be there at all times. Their aunt is always checking in on them though, calling April's phone constantly, stopping over and making sure everything is okay.

This past week has been rough for Ariana, but it was all about to change. She was packing up her stuff to go to her brother's house.

"Knock knock." April said standing at Ariana's door, smiling.

"Hey April…" Ariana said. She didn't bother to look at her sister. She was too busy packing.

**April's P.O.V **

Yay! Ariana's finally sleeping over at her brother's house. I finally got her to agree on going, not that she didn't want to. I just had to keep asking before I got a good answer.

When Ariana packs for a trip, she brings everything. She loves old things and vintage, her personality is so girly and…not something I can relate to. Anyways, she packed everything into her Audrey Hepburn bag. She may be 5, but she knows who she likes.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup…" Ariana said. She got her bag, and walked out the door with me. We walked down the streets of New York, it was about 6PM and that only means one thing-dangerous. I always have to be careful walking around these streets at this time. I opened the manhole and Ariana and I jumped in.

After passing through sewer tunnels, we finally reached the turtle's house. I'm so excited to have Ariana sleepover, not only does Ariana get to bond with her brothers, but I can have my best friends come over. Cegan and Rosalia, they're my best friends. They're the only girls in my school that actually get me.

Anyways, we walked into their living room. No one was there.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"We're in the training room, April!" I heard Mikey call back.

"You wait here, Ariana. I'll go get your brothers." I said. Ariana nodded and I went off to go get Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie. I walked into the training room to find Leo and Raph going against each other. This is not the unusual fight when I walk in. I sat down next to Mikey and Donnie.

"Is Ariana here?" Mikey asked with a big smile. I chuckled and nodded.

"She's in the living room waiting." I explained.

"Why didn't she wanna come in here?" Donnie asked.

"Um…I don't really know…I know she doesn't like fighting or something. I also kinda told her to wait in the living room so…" I said. I didn't wanna tell them the real reason; I figured they should find that out on their own.

With one single swipe, Leo flung Raph's Sais to the side of the room, finishing Raph off with a single punch to the face.

"Ha-ha! I win…" Leo gloated with a smile. Raph growled as he got up from the floor. "Oh, hey April." Leo greeted. I waved back at him, Splinter walked into the room and Raph and Leo took their seats. I stepped back; I didn't want to get in the way.

"Good job, Leonardo. Well, that is all the training for today. You may go." Splinter said. They cheered while I just smiled.

"Is Ariana with you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she's in the living room though." I said.

"Well…let's not keep her waiting." Donnie said with a smile. We got up and went out the living room; Ariana was just sitting on the couch holding her bag close to her.

"I think you guys can take over from here…I'll see you later." I said. I stopped and told Ariana that I would be back soon. I normally go over there anyways, so yeah… At least it's Thanksgiving Break at school. I can hang out with all my friends now.

**End of P.O.V **

Leo walked over to Ariana.

"Hey, Ariana. So you're spending a week with us?" Leo asked with a smile. She looked up to him and nodded. "Well we kinda set up something…like a little schedule." Ariana looked confused.

"Schedule?" Ariana asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take you to spend time with you for the rest of the day and night with you. Then tomorrow, you will go with Donnie, then the day after that you'll go with Raph, and then the day after that you go with Mikey." Leo explained.

"What do we do with the other 3 days?" Ariana asked.

"We'll all hang out, this way everyone gets a chance to bond with you. Sound good?" Leo asked. Ariana nodded. "Alright, now you guys do your own things. I'll play with Ariana." Donnie went to his lab, Raph went to the training room, and Mikey went on the pinball table.

**Leo's P.O.V **

"So Ariana…" I began. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to make Kandi…" Ariana said.

"Kandi?" I asked curiously. She showed me her wrist; she had a bulky bracelet on. It was clearly made with beads.

"Oh, so its bead making?" I said. She nodded.

"It only takes one string to do it though…well, at least that's all I use." Ariana said.

"ONE STRING?" I asked. I was quite shocked by the abilities this little girl has. She nodded. "You obviously are good at knots. What other things do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to dance, sing, act, swim, watch TV…" Ariana said.

"What's your favorite show?" I asked.

"Well I have many; one of them I enjoy is Space Hero's though. I know…I'm a dork." Ariana said. Now that excited me.

"No you're not! FINALLY, I found another person that likes the show!" I said.

"You like it too?" Ariana asked with a big smile. I nodded.

"Yeah! I love it, I'm the only one of my brother's that actually does." Leo said.

"That's okay; it can be just me and you thing." Ariana said with a smile. I smiled back down at her. "I really like Captain Ryan though, he's my favorite. He's a great leader."

"OH MY GOSH, YES! ME TOO!" I said excited again. FINALLY, someone who actually likes the show! I think Ariana and I are going to get along great! "Come with me…I want to show you my favorite part of our home." Ariana got up and followed me. I took her into the training room, I noticed she looked around. Her smile was still on her face.

"This is our training room." I said. "And this is my weapon of choice, Niten Ryu." I showed her my swords, I notice the smile started to slowly disappear on Ariana's face. She suddenly became pale.

"Ariana?" I asked curiously, starting to worry. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…it's just…" Ariana couldn't even get her own words out. Not long after, she took a breath and fell to the floor.

"ARIANA!" I yelled. "DONNIE! DONNIE COME QUICK!" I yelled, I didn't know what happened but I'm worrying now. I don't know what's wrong. Donnie came running into the room.

"What's wrong? Oh my god, what happened?!" Donnie asked running over to Ariana and getting on the floor.

"Ariana, I was showing her my swords and she got really pale and just fell!" Leo said. Donnie started to feel her pulse.

"She's fine…she just fainted. Let's her to the couch…" Donnie said. I picked her up and carried her to the living room.

"What is all this commotion?" Splinter came out and asked.

"Um…we kinda had a little accident…" Donnie said. I set her down on the couch. Raph and Mikey came out from around corners and circled around the couch.

"Great job Leo, you killed her before anyone else had a chance to bond…" Raph joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't kill her! I was showing her my weapons and she fainted. I don't know why though…" I explained.

"It is best to let her rest until she wakes up." Sensei said.

"She has a good 10 minutes before she wakes up." Donnie said.

"I'll wait here with her." I said. Everyone left and got back to what they were doing. 15 minutes passed and Ariana's eyes opened slowly. I put my hand on her arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"What happened?" Ariana asked rubbing her eyes.

"I was showing you my weapon, and you fainted." I explained.

"Oh, right…" Ariana said. She sat up and stretched her arms.

"Ariana…why did you faint?" I asked curiously. I hope I get a good answer.

"I just…do. I don't wanna talk about it." Ariana said. Well, I guess that doesn't count as a good answer.

"Alright…well what time do you go to bed?" I asked.

"Um…8… I think." Ariana said. I looked at the clock, 10 to 8.

"Alright well, time to go to bed for you then. I'll get you a blanket…" I said. She grabbed onto my arm.

"It's okay, I brought one. Can you get my bag?" Ariana asked. I pointed to the bag with the…lady on it.

"This one?" I asked. She nodded, I reached down and gave her the bag. Ariana pulled out a blanket and it had another lady on it. I noticed her struggling to spread it out. I chuckled and tucked her in.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded and started to close her eyes. "Goodnight, Ariana."

I woke up at my usual time, 6AM, to meditate in the training room. Before I went to sleep, it was on my mind what happened with Ariana earlier yesterday. Why would she faint over a weapon? I don't know…maybe meditating would get it off my mind and I could focus again. I went into the training room and began to meditate. A few minutes later, I heard the sliding door open. I opened one eye, it was Ariana.

"Ariana, what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, anyways…what are you doing up?" Ariana asked. I smirked.

"Meditating…" I said.

"Oh…" She said with small disappointment in her tone. "Well, can I ask you something?" I opened both of my eyes and nodded. "Have you ever seen someone die?" I was shocked a little inside; I didn't expect that question to just pop out randomly.

"Yes, I have." I said, it was true…I have seen someone die. We killed Snakeweed just a couple of weeks ago. Ariana scooted over to me and held my hand.

"I saw my mommy die." She said. Ariana didn't look at me; she just looked to the side. My eyes widened, it was weird on how she just came out like that.

"What?" I asked. I was very confused by this point.

"1 year ago." Ariana said. "I hid in the closet, April and Daddy was out of the house shopping. Men came and hurt my mommy. They stabbed her with a sword, that's why I fainted when I saw the sword." Ariana said. I was feeling so bad for this kid now, all she's been through, all that's happened to her. I don't think any 5 year old should have to deal with that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Ariana." I said. She laid down and snuggled into my side; I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. All my friends have Mommy's though; I get picked on because I don't have one." Ariana said. I saw a tear slide down her face; this was so heartbreaking to here. "I'm scared that the scary man will come back and hurt daddy, too." I held her tighter and closer to me.

"As long as I'm here, you will never worry about you or your family being in danger. You're safe with us, I love you Ariana." I said. I kissed her softly on the head.

"I love you too." Ariana said quietly, I felt her head get heavy and sooner or later she fell asleep. I realize that my sister has been through a lot at such a young age, and I realize also that she needs me to be here for her. That's exactly where I'll be, too.

**Leo's night is finished, tomorrow is Donnie's night c; Mkay I realize this chapter is short and a bit rushed but next chapter I will extend it out. Thank you for everyone who reviews! Love you! **


	5. Chapter 5 Donnie's Sister Bonding

**CHAPTER 5 and a night with Donnie! Okay, first part of the story is April with her friends! Then after that the rest of the story is about Ariana and Donnie's relationship…this chapter is much longer than the last one. I figured that's what makes a story interesting! C: enjoy!**

**April's P.O.V **

I heard a knock on my front door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran for the front door, I'm so happy that we have a week off of school! Even though Rose, Cegan, and I see each other almost every day at school it's been forever since we've ACTUALLY hung out. I opened the door and saw Cegan and Rose. I jumped in for a hug from them.

"Hi April!" They both said.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" I invited. They walked in; both had huge grins on their face.

"It's been forever since we've actually hung out together, I miss these days…" Cegan said.

"I know right! It's about time that we get together…" Rose said. I chuckled.

"Well…come on, we can spend the night in the living room. Ariana's not here so we won't be bothered." I said sitting down on the couch.

"That's too bad, Ariana's so adorable!" Cegan said sitting down next to me. I chuckled.

"Yeah she's so adorable when she's not trying to get back at me for accidentally spilling cherry Kool Aid on her Audrey blanket." I said popping a handful of popcorn in my mouth. I remember that day, Ariana wanted to kill me. Even though it was a complete and total accident…

"She's still mad at you for that?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"EVEN AFTER I SPENT A WHOLE AFTERNOON SCRUBBING THE STAIN OUT OF THE BLANKET! At least I got the stain out...but I've learned one thing. Never mess with Ari's Audrey Hepburn." We all laughed together.

They were the only ones I told about the turtles, I can trust them. They didn't even freak out as bad as I thought they would either, they took it pretty well. Explaining how Ariana is their sister is a bit of a puzzle though, a lot of things have been hard ever since my dad got kidnapped by the Kraang. I hope that I can get him back though, I miss him. A lot.

Ariana and my mom were closer than she was too my dad, I was always "daddy's girl" when I was little, and even now. But when my mom died, it was hard for our entire family. Ariana took it harder than anyone, I loved my mom so much but Ariana and she had that connection. It was also hard for my dad, he has to keep both of us happy and try to keep our minds off of it. I'm just glad Ariana got out of the house before the people that murdered my mom got to Ariana…

**Donnie's P.O.V **

I woke up at 7AM, the usual time we get woken up by Splinter every morning to train. When I came into the training room, I found Ariana and Leo asleep leaning on the wall, Ariana was wrapped in Leo's arms and snuggled into his chest. It was the cutest thing ever, very picture worthy. Too bad I didn't have a camera. I walked over to try and wake him up. Cute or not, we had to train.

"Guys…" I tapped on Leo's shoulder, waking him up.

"Ah-w…what's going on?" Leo jumped out of a sound sleep, also waking up Ariana too.

"You guys overslept, it's 7." I said getting up off my knee. Ariana's face looked flushed and pasty white, I was worried for her. I don't think she got much sleep last night. As soon as Ariana opened her eyes, she fell back asleep on Leo's chest.

"Come on, Ariana." Leo shook her a bit. "Time to get up." Ariana opened her eyes and sat up. We all exited the training room and went into the kitchen, where Mikey was making breakfast.

"You can sit next to me." Leo offered Ariana. She nodded and sat down with Leo at the table.

"So, Ariana…today you spend with me. You excited?" I asked with excitement. She smiled at me and nodded. "Whatcha makin, Mikey?"

"Special surprise…" Mikey said, smiling huge. Oh boy, this shouldn't be good. Mikey's "surprises" don't exactly turn out to be good.

After a few minutes, Mikey threw all of us bowls. In the bowls, there was light yellow creamy stuff.

"Banana pudding! Homemade with real bananas!" Mikey said sitting down. We all started to eat, it actually wasn't that bad. I noticed Ariana wasn't eating; she just stared at the bowl.

"Ariana, you okay?" I asked.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine…" She said.

"Then why aren't you eating?" I asked. She just stared at me for a second.

"Um…I can't…eat it." She said. Suddenly we all looked at her.

"Why not?" Mikey asked with a sad look.

"I'm…allergic to bananas." Ariana said. She's allergic to stuff? Bananas…? "It's okay, I can just skip breakfast." She still had a smile on her face.

"You gotta eat something, Ari." Mikey said.

"I'm fine, really…" Ariana said. I think she was just trying to play it off like she wasn't hungry.

"You're going to eat, Ariana. Whether you want to or not." Leo said. He got up and went to the fridge, taking out an apple and setting it down in front of Ariana. "You allergic to apples?" Ariana shook her head.

"Thanks, Leo." Ariana said with a smile, Leo sat back down and we all ate breakfast.

After training, we sat down in the living room. Ariana was there originally, she didn't want to watch us train. My turn to take over with "sisterly bonding"

I walked over to Ariana and got on one knee. Considering I'm so tall, I was still a little bit more than her height. "Today, you and I hang out. You excited?" I asked with a smile. She nodded; this little girl is always smiling. She's so adorable; I don't know why Raph would have a problem. "Well…do you like school?"

"Yeah, I love school! I've always loved science; it's always been my favorite." Ariana said. Oh boy, that did it.

"Really? I love science too!" I said happily. "I have an entire lab!"

"Really? Can I see?" Ariana asked. I nodded and got up off my knee. She stood up off the couch, I took her hand and we walked to my lab. As we entered, she gazed around at all my technology.

"You like it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Pretty colors!" Ariana said. She let go of my hand and headed over to my machine, I think she was attracted to the electro lights going through a tube. Ariana kept her eyes locked on the lights. "What is it?"

"It's just a little invention I've been working on, nothing big." I explained. I walked over to her; she didn't even move or touch anything. She is way more behaved then we were when we were 5.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not quite done with it but I think it should be ready at least for a test." I said. I walked over and set up my machine to get ready. "Alright, stick your hand in here." Ariana stuck her hand in the hole. I started up the machine; colors flew from the tubes on the top. I'm sure it's not going to shred her hand or anything, but I'm not so sure on it not malfunctioning.

"It tickles…" Ariana said laughing slightly. I pressed stop on the machine.

"Alright, you can take your hand out." I said. She removed her hand from the machine, it was in camouflage colors.

"COOL I'M COLORFUL!" Ariana said holding her hand up to the light. I chuckled.

"Ha-ha, well it's not exactly ready but what it's supposed to do it is camouflage your hand, head, or any part of your body." I explained. She looked confused. "Here, put your hand on the machine…" Ariana placed her hand on the grey metal, her hand blended with the metal.

"Oh my god, I look like the Tin Man!" She screamed with excitement. Although I didn't know who the "tin man" is, it was still pretty cute.

"It's not supposed to wear off as fast as it does now, though. I need to find a way to make it stay a little bit longer, this could really help me and my brothers. Don't worry; yours will wear off within a few minutes." I explained.

"B-But I don't want it to wear off…" Ariana said.

"I'll let you try it again when it's complete, okay? Now can you stay here and watch my lab? I need to go get some tools in my room." I asked. She looked up to me and nodded. I don't think she would do anything; she's not a bad kid. I walked out of the room and went to my own, leaving Ariana alone in my lab.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana watched Donnie leave the lab. _I can help him finish the machine. _Ariana thought. She went over to the controls on the machine, below was a door that opened to the main controls to fix it. She looked around the lab to see if she could find a wrench, Ariana found one on Donnie's blue print table. She took it and went back over to the machine.

_Maybe, if I just twist a couple of screws I can get to the color swatch and fix it. Donnie would be so happy, and maybe he might like me more as a sister! _Ariana thought. She twisted some bolts and got to the color swatch, it was flowing with hundreds of colors mixed together.

"Aha!" Ariana said. She tried getting a closer look, but the wrench hit a tank and a bunch of smoke came out of it.

"Oh no…" Ariana said. She tried holding her arm up to it, blocking the smoke but it didn't work. Within a matter of seconds, the machine exploded. Color splashed up all over her face.

**Donnie's P.O.V **

I heard a loud sound come from my lab, this can't be good. I ran back to my lab where the room was smoking and covered with colors all over the walls and floor. I saw my machine completely fallen apart with Ariana sitting on the floor, also covered in colors, with a wrench in her hand. I was furious.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Donnie…I didn't mean to!" Ariana said. I was NOT in the mood for excuses, I walked over to Ariana and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"We have to get you cleaned up anyways…" I said. I sat her on top of the table and went over to the sink and wet a towel. Man, I was mad; I can't believe she blew up my machine. I turned around and saw Ariana looking at the floor. I wiped her face; the color was all over her.

"Donnie…" She said quietly.

"What?" I asked, still mad.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to blow up your machine. I-I heard you keep on saying that you wanted to make the color last longer, and I just wanted to help because I thought you would like me better. But I ended up breaking it. Please don't hate me…" She said so sad. Although I was still angry, watching her get upset broke my heart. Ariana is not the type of kid that would lie, and I don't think she would lie about this. I hugged her tight.

"I would never hate you, Ariana. Yeah I'm mad, but…I can rebuild the machine. You on the other hand have to help me clean up my lab." I said. She pulled away from the hug.

"Promise you're not mad?" Ariana asked. I nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise, let's go clean up the lab." I said.

After hours of scrubbing, we were finally done getting all the color out of my lab. I looked at the clock; it was 10 minutes to 8. Leo told me she goes to bed at 8.

"Time to get ready for bed, kiddo." I said.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Ariana whined.

"Yes, you do. We all have to go to sleep early unless we want to be tired all day. Come on…" I said. She slumped to the couch and lay down, grabbing her blanket.

"Who's that?" I asked. There was a woman on the blanket. It was the one she used last night.

"This is Marilyn Monroe, actress from the 50's-60. I love her so much." Ariana said.

"Oh…well goodnight…" I said. As I was walking away, I felt her grab my arm. As I turned around, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug. I put my hand on her back.

"Goodnight, Donnie…" She said laying back down, and slowly went to sleep.

**Leo, check, Donnie, check. OKAY, she has a night with Raph next! I'm keeping a surprise for the next chapter, let's just say they don't bond as well as she did with Leo and Donnie. Thank you guys for your reviews! Much love, OsnapitzGiGi.**


	6. Brother of mine pt 1

**Raph's night! Okay guys, letting you know now this is basically two parts so the next chapter will also be Raph's and then Mikey's. And it doesn't end when they stop bonding, just letting you know! Alright enjoy guys! **

The next morning, Ariana woke up to the sound of swords clashing together. She lifted her head off the pillow and rubbed her eyes. Her brothers were training pretty hard today. Odd enough, Ariana got up and went over to the training room.

Raph and Leo were fighting, while Donnie and Mikey watched. _Why is Donnie and Mikey just sitting there? _Ariana thought to herself. Master Splinter noticed her presence.

"Yame!" Splinter yelled. Both of the turtles stopped and looked at Splinter with confusion.

"Why did we stop, sensei?" Leo asked. Splinter kept his eyes locked on Ariana; all the turtles turned and looked at her. All eyes were now on her.

"I'm sorry…did I bother you?" Ariana asked.

"No…did we bother you?" Splinter asked. It took a while before it snapped in Ariana's head what Splinter meant. She shook her head.

"Go get dressed, Ariana." Leo ordered. Ariana nodded and left the room.

"You may take a break…" Sensei said. Leo and Raph sat down with Mikey and Donnie.

"So…Raph, tonight's the night you take Ariana." Leo said.

"So?" Raph snapped.

"Dude, you gotta play with her…you can't exactly just ignore her to go punch a bag or something." Donnie said.

"You're acting like I'm going to do that. I know how to play with kids…" Raph said.

"Yeah, and you also know how to scare them."Mikey said. Raph slapped Mikey on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"And you can't do that, either." Leo said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO SAY?" Raph yelled.

"CONTROL. YOUR. TEMPER." Leo said.

"I can control it! You just watch!" Raph said.

Later, after they were done training, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Ariana went into the kitchen while Mikey made dinner.

"I'm just gonna go get some pizza actually, Raph stay with Ariana and watch her. After all, it is your night." Leo said.

"Fine." Raph said. His other 3 brothers exited the home, leaving Ariana and Raph alone. She looked up to him, and he gazed down at her with no expression.

"Hi!" Ariana said happily.

"Hey…" Raph seemed to get out from grinding his teeth. Ariana was a bit afraid of him, he looked scary and she he didn't like her for some reason. There was a long pause before Raph started a conversation.

"So…" Raph said. "What do you like to do…?" Ariana kinda knew what she liked was far different from what he liked.

"Um…I like to…sing…dance…act." Ariana said. Raph rolled his eyes; he didn't like ANY of that stuff. Ariana heard him sigh. She began to worry on whether he was going to like her or not. Raph got up from the table without saying a word, and stomped into his room and closed the door. Ariana went down the hallway and hid behind the corner so Raph wouldn't see her.

He opened the door went the other way. Ariana was interested in what was in his room; she didn't know that she wasn't allowed in there though. She sneaked through the door; it was like a normal bedroom. Comics everywhere, soda cans crumpled up and thrown on the floor. What caught her attention was the "shiny small sword" on his bed. It was his Sai, she didn't like weapons but they didn't look like a weapon.

"Are these special chop sticks?" She asked herself silently. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. She whipped around and saw Raph standing there looking REALLY mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" Raph raised his voice.

"R-Raph, I just wanted to see where you went…" Ariana said with a whimper in her voice. He started stomping closer to her.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY ROOM." Raph yelled. He ripped the Sai out of her hand and threw them on the bed.

"I DIDN'T KNOW I SWEAR!" Ariana yelled.

"SURE YOU DIDN'T!" Raph said.

"You don't know anything! Now leave me alone!" Ariana tried running away, but he got her before she could get away. He grabbed her arm in a forceful way and pinned her to the wall.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she tried ripping away from his grip. It only made his grip tighter.

"I don't know anything? So you think I'm STUPID?" Raph yelled.

"GO AWAY!" Ariana yelled, she held the tears back. She struggled out of his grip, but he pinned her back against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere…" Raph said. He went a little too forceful this time, and out of reaction Ariana slapped him on his chest. Accidentally scratching him with her nails, she looked straight into his emerald eyes noticing what she did. There was a 3 second pause, before he finally reacted. He took all the muscle he had and slapped her right across the face. He released his grip from Ariana's arm, making her fall to the floor crying and holding her face.

Ariana got up and ran out of his room, ran into the kitchen and locked herself under a cabinet below the sink. Tears fled down her cheeks as a grip mark was left on her arm. Her face was beating like a heart, as she sunk in and closed her eyes, remembering the past.

"_Go hide, Ariana. It's not safe here." Her mother said. Ariana ran upstairs and hid in the closet. She heard footsteps follow up the stairs, her mother ran into the room, panting from being out of breath. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. Moving every possible furniture item heavy enough in front of the door, blocking it. Her mother didn't know her daughter was in the closet, or even in the room. She sat on the bed as men broke into her house._

_Things smashing, windows breaking, deep voices screaming…the men who had broke into their house were destroying everything. The little girl hid behind the shutters of the door was watching her mother pace around the room, looking very worried. Soon, the men reached the room and kicked the door open._

"_Please don't kill me!" The mother screamed. The man street clothing laughed and threw the woman on the bed. He yanked his sword out, and held it above the woman. _

"_Don't worry pretty lady; we'll make it fast so you won't feel a thing." The man shoved his sword into the woman's chest, making blood gush out of her body and all over the bed sheets and the man's face. A tear slid down Ariana's face. _

"_Mommy…"Ariana whispered. Her heart was racing; she couldn't believe what she saw. She was scared that she was next. Instead, he left the bloody woman on the bed and went downstairs. Once Ariana heard the door shut, the young girl opened the doors quietly and walked over to her dead mother. She started to cry. _

"_I love you mommy…" Ariana said. The girl had to escape through the window; she had no choice but to leave her mother in the room. _

That day was a scar in Ariana's mind forever; she started to cry harder as she thought about her mother.

"Mommy, I miss you…" Ariana said quietly. Suddenly, she heard Leo, Donnie, and Mikey come into the kitchen.

"Pizza!" Mikey yelled. Raph came out of his room, he looked a bit guilty but it didn't seem to affect him as much as it did to Ariana. Ariana stayed under the cabinets, she didn't wanna come out.

"Raph, where's Ariana?" Leo asked. Raph shrugged.

"I don't know, she ran off…" Raph said sitting down. Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph, he had a good feeling he was lying.

"Oh well, I'll get the paper plates!" Mikey said. He walked over to the cabinet under the sink and opened it up. He gasped softly when he saw Ariana under the sink.

"Ariana? What are you doing under there?" Mikey asked.

"Um…I saw a bug…" Ariana said, not thinking of a better lie to give.

"A bug?" Mikey said. Ariana nodded. "Well come on out. Pizza is here." Ariana climbed out of the cabinets and stood up. Her brothers were at the table, she saw Raph. Her eyes grew wide and she ran away, hoping to get away from the table.

"Why is she running away?" Donnie asked. Raph shrugged.

"I'll go get her…" Leo said. He got up from the table and went to go search for Ariana.

"Raph…" Donnie turned to his hot tempered brother. "What did you do?"

"NOTHING! Why do you expect that I did something?" Raph asked casually. Donnie just sighed and began to eat his pizza.

Leo had searched everywhere for Ariana.

"ARIANA!" He called out, hoping to get an answer. The last place he didn't check was the training room. He took a step in, and saw Ariana sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Ariana…what's wrong?" Leo said as he ran over to her.

"Nothing…" Ariana said.

"Something is wrong, Ariana. What happened while we were gone?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell you, he might hurt me again and I don't want him to hate me anymore…" Ariana said. Leo was confused; he looked down at Ariana's wrist. They were black and blue from when Raph attacked her.

"Ariana, look at me." Leo said. Ariana softly looked up into Leo's blue eyes. Her eyes were red from crying. There was also a big red mark on her left cheek. "Tell me what happened, now."

"I-I went into Raph's room because he stormed off…I just wanted to see what he was doing." Ariana explained.

"And?"

"And…he caught me…and he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. When I tried to get away, he pinned me again and that caused me to swipe out and hit him…I missed his face. But I wasn't trying to hurt him! It was reaction…" Ariana explained.

"Then what happened?" Leo asked.

"H-He hit me…and then I ran and hid under the cabinet until you came home." Ariana ended. "I just want him not to be mad and him not to hate me." Leo hugged her tightly.

"I don't care if you swiped out; even though you were wrong it was out of reaction. You're younger than he is, way younger. He has no right to hit you. I'll go settle this, you don't worry." Leo said. He stood up and went to go settle the problem, but Ariana grabbed his arm.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO HATE ME YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Ariana cried out.

"Ariana…I have to deal with this!" Leo explained.

"No please, Leo! Don't do anything please! Keep it our secret…" Ariana looked at him; he knew that she was really scared. Leo sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Leo said. "But if he hurts you again, I will have to talk to him. Understand?" Ariana nodded and gave Leo a tight hug.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"No one hurts my baby sister." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Not exactly long, but like I said there's two parts to this! Please review! Love you! C; **


	7. Chapter 7 Brother of mine pt 2

**Part 2 of Raph's night! No spoilers…enjoy luvs! **

"Come on…" Leo said, breaking away from the hug. "Let's go eat…"

"B-But Raph's there…and what if he's still mad…" Ariana said, with a very concerned tone in her voice.

"He won't do anything to you, not while I'm around. You don't worry, Ariana. You're safe with me…" Leo said, grabbing Ariana's little hand. Ariana and Leo walked out of the training room and back into the kitchen, Donnie was on his laptop, Mikey was listening to music, and Raph was out in the living room and punching the punching bag.

"You hungry?" Leo asked. Ariana nodded. He took a slice of the cheesy pizza; it was still fresh and warm. He put a piece on a plate and handed it to Ariana. Then he took a piece for himself and both him and Ariana sat down and began to eat.

**Leo's P.O.V **

I felt so bad for Ariana, she's trying to make us happy and like her, which she really doesn't have to try. But then, when she is Raph gets mad at her and STRIKES OUT. I'm furious with Raph, I would just love to pound him into the ground right now, but I need to keep my promise to Ariana that I wouldn't do anything. Ariana is way too young to start dealing with issues, especially these ones. If Raph hurts her again, though, I'll let Splinter and I deal with him.

I watched Ariana eat her pizza, when she ate she was so…slow. She took little bites, and I don't think that they even COUNT as bites. They were more like nibbles. I don't know if it was out of stress or being upset…or scared. It's sad to watch her be so afraid of Raph, one of her OWN brothers. Once Ariana finally finished her pizza, I took her plate and mine to the sink.

"Ariana…" I said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can we go back to the training room? I need to talk to you…" I said. I noticed a worried look come across Ariana's face.

"D-Did I do something wrong, Leo?" Ariana asked. I smiled and shook my head. She let out a heavy sigh and got up from the table and followed me to the training room. She sat down on the floor.

"Ariana…" I began.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I-I don't think I can take not telling Splinter about what Raph did. Or handle the fact that I didn't settle it myself." I said. Ariana instantly became worried.

"NO! You can't say anything or do anything, Leo!" Ariana yelled.

"Why not, Ariana? What's so bad about me telling, if anything, it's better! This way Raph won't hurt you again, Ariana." I said back, trying not to get worked up.

"He won't hurt me again, I know he won't!" Ariana said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"B-Because…I don't know, okay…I just don't want you to talk to him! Please Leo, you promised me you wouldn't." Ariana begged. I sighed and bent down to her level.

"I won't." I promised. I did want to say that, literally. I don't think I can handle anymore of holding this in, but for Ariana I can.

"Please…" Ariana hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed the back of her back. I felt her relax her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry…" I whispered into her ear. "Nothing's going to happen, okay?" Ariana nodded as she broke away from the hug.

"Thank you…" She spoke under her breath. I smiled and stood back up.

"I'm going to train a little bit more, why don't you go off and play…" I said. She nodded and ran out of the training room.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana ran into the living room, she felt more comfortable until she saw just Raph sitting on the couch watching TV. Donnie and Mikey were in their rooms. Ariana looked over to Raph; he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She took a deep breath in and started to walk towards Raph. Once she stood on the side of his vision, he looked up to her. Ariana's brown eyes widened out of fear, he noticed that she was scared. He ignored her once again and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ariana sat down right next to him; he gave her a side glance but nothing more.

"Raph…" She said in a low tone. He turned his head slowly and glared his emerald eyes into her brown ones. It wasn't a good glare; she could see he was mad. "Please…stop being mad at me." She whispered. He narrowed his eyes at her. Ariana jumped in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please stop being mad, I didn't me to strike out…just please stop being mad!" She cried into his shoulder. He sighed and slowly pushed her off.

"Why did you hit?" He asked in a serious tone.

"B-Because…it was a natural reaction…I can't help it!" Ariana cried out. He rolled his eyes and this time, he locked his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you…and grabbing your arm." He whispered. "I was very mad, and just…I lost it. I'll never do it again, I promise." Ariana relaxed in his arms.

"It's okay…" Ariana said. "I'm just glad you don't hate me." Ariana nuzzled down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Raph held her close and wrapped a blanket around her and him.

**Shortest chapter ever. Sorry, but at least it became happy right? :D next chapter is Mikey's! and no it doesn't stop there :DDDD review please! Love you **


	8. Mikey's Sister Bonding

**MIKEY'S NIGHT, okay some emotion comes in but it's nothing bad! Enjoy guys! cccc; **

**Leo's P.O.V**

I walked out later that night after training, it was 11 and I assumed Ariana put herself to sleep. I walked into the living room and saw Raph asleep sitting up on the couch; I wondered why he slept there. He never sleeps on the couch, like, ever…

When I got closer, I noticed Ariana nuzzled into his side. Okay, yes…my feels were going a little wonky because that was just the cutest sight. It was too late to wake everyone up and show them, and if I took a picture Raph would kill me. The blanket wrapped around them was small, so I decided to cover them up with a bigger one. As I was putting the blanket around them, Raph opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"I should ask you the same thing…" I said setting down the blanket. I crossed my arms and stood in place, looking straight into Raph's eyes. "Anything you care to explain?" He rolled his eyes; he tried to stretch out his body a bit without bothering Ariana.

"We kinda had a little fight when you guys went out to get dinner earlier…" Raph admitted. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah, I know that side of the story…" I said.

"Yeah…wait, how do you know what happened?!" Raph asked curiously.

"Come on, Raph. Did you really think Ariana wouldn't tell me?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down at Ariana, still asleep.

"Nah, I assumed she was the snitching type…" Raph said with a smile.

"Just, why would you do that?" I asked curiously. I know my brother can be hot tempered most times, but never to that extreme.

"I just don't want anyone in my room…and I was already mad and I guess that just set me off…but we made up. We're fine now…" Raph explained.

"Why were you mad before?" I asked.

"I don't know…I was just really excited deep down for having a new baby sister, and just thinking that I was almost last to hang out with her really upset me…and I took it out on the wrong person." Raph said. Believe it or not, Raph does have a soft side other than for Spike.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know I won't ever hit her again…" Raph said as he ran his huge green fingers through Ariana's brown hair.

"You better know it, or else I would pound you into the ground if you did again…" I said and smiled. He smirked back at me.

"Yeah right…" Raph chuckled. "Anyways, does Mikey or Donnie know?" I shook my head. "Master Splinter?"

"None of them do, and Ariana and I promised to keep it that way. If you do it again though, we have no choice but to tell. That was the deal…you're going to get a beating from Donnie, Mikey, Sensei, and I." I said.

"I kinda figured that would happen; don't picture it happening again because it won't." Raph said.

"Better not…" I got up and went to my room, leaving Ariana and Raph on the couch.

**End of P.O.V **

It was early in the morning and everyone came out of their rooms, except for Raph and Ariana who were sleeping on the couch, and Splinter who meditates in the morning. Mikey saw Ariana and Raph sleeping and came into the living room to spy.

"Awww, it's wittle Waphy and Awiana…" Mikey teased. Raph opened his right eye and saw Mikey. One of his arms was around Ariana, so he swung the other one and slapped Mikey on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Mikey cried. "Dude chill, I was just kidding…"

"Learn to shut your mouth…" Raph said. He threw the cover off of him and started to slowly shake Ariana awake.

"Come on Ari…" Raph said. "Wake up." Ariana started to open her eyes; she looked more tired than ever. Ariana got up and went to the table and sat down, still barely awake.

"Ari, you okay?" Donnie asked. Ariana nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Ariana answered.

"Because your eyes have bags under them and you look like you haven't slept in weeks." Donnie said.

"The bags under my eyes are natural, even when I'm not tired they're here." Ariana said.

"Poor child…" Mikey said. Ariana smirked as she put the weight of her head against her hand.

"That's odd that you have that…anyways, what are we having for breakfast?" Donnie asked.

"Pizza from last night?" Mikey suggested.

"Pizza isn't a good breakfast to start off your day, Mikey." I said.

"How would you know? I think pizza is PERFECT for ANY occasion!" Mikey said. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Ariana? What do you eat most of the time?" Donnie asked.

"I eat fruit…too much." Ariana said. "Especially strawberries."

"I like oranges…" Mikey said.

"Do we have any?" Raph asked. Mikey stood up and went to the fridge to check, he lifted his head out of the fridge.

"Yes! We have strawberries too, Ariana." Mikey said winking at Ariana. Ariana quickly sat up with excitement.

"Fruit it is…" Donnie said. Mikey chopped up a bowl of apples, strawberries, and oranges and put them in the middle of the table. He set a bowl of strawberries in front of Ariana.

"Thank you…" Ariana said, smiling up at Mikey.

"No problem! Alright, let's eat!" Mikey said.

After breakfast we trained for a couple of hours while Ariana did her bead making out in the living room. I'd like to hope she's over that fear of weapons and such.

**Mikey's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait till we were done training, I FINALLY GET TO HANG OUT WITH MY BABY SISTER! This is awesome! We're going to do everything and play together and just…do…EVERYTHING!

My brothers and I sat down on our knees as Sensei walked passed us. It was 6 in the evening, we were only training for a few hours but it felt like days.

"You all did very well…" Splinter said as he paced slowly back and forth in front of us.

"Thank you Sensei." My brothers and I said together.

"SENSEI, Can I go hang out with Ariana now?" I asked excitedly. Splinter gave me a stern look; I have a feeling I shouldn't have asked that so soon…

"Why do you wanna hang out with her so bad?" Donnie asked.

"Because I've been itching all week to play with my new baby sister, is that such a crime? Plus, you've all had your fun with her now I wanna have mine!" I replied. Sensei looked down at the floor with his eyes closed, whenever he does that I'm sure he's thinking of something.

"You may, training is done for today my sons…" Splinter said. I jumped up and pumped my arm.

"YES! FINALLY! YAY!" I screamed and then ran out of the training room. Time to have some fun with my sister!

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana was sitting on the couch tying the knots on her bead project she was working on. Mikey ran up to her a flopped on the couch.

"Hey Lil Sis…" Mikey said. "Can you guess who's taking you for the rest of the day?" Ariana looked up to him and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been waiting to play with you all week…" Ariana said.

"Really?" Mikey asked. Ariana nodded but then put her finger up to his mouth.

"Shh." She whispered. "It's a secret…" Mikey smiled and then put her finger away from his face.

"So, whatcha doin?" Mikey asked.

"I'm still working on it…but it's a surprise!" Ariana said.

"Well, can I show you around at least?" Mikey asked. Ariana put her project in her pocket and nodded. Mikey signaled her to follow him, she did. They got up and went to Mikey's room, when he opened the door Mikey walked in…but Ariana stayed at the door.

"Why aren't yah coming in?" Mikey asked.

"Is it okay if I do?" Ariana asked. Mikey nodded.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Raph didn't like it…" Ariana said. She walked into his room and looked around. There were magazines and soda cans all over the floor and posters all over the walls.

"This…is a little thing I like to call Mikey's Sanctuary!" Mikey said with his arms flung out. Ariana smiled but she didn't touch anything, and soon after the little smile on her face disappeared. Mikey was worried about her, she didn't seem to be having fun yet so he decided to cheer up. He came over to her and picked her up and flung her on the back of his shell.

"Piggy back ride?" He asked. Ariana nodded and Mikey started to run around the room like a wild banshee. Ariana laughed at the silly noises Mikey was making. After minutes of jumping around, Mikey set her down on the bed. Mikey was panting, Ariana wasn't heavy it was just he was jumping around too much.

"You okay, Mikey?" Ariana asked with a worried look on her face. He looked down at her a smiled.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Mikey said. He picked Ariana up and carried her out back to the living room, but they went to the ramp in the back. Mikey kicked his skateboard up and caught it with his other hand. He set Ariana down.

"You know how to skate?" Mikey asked. Ariana shook her head. "Wanna learn?"

"I don't know…it looks scary…" Ariana said looking up at the big ramp.

"I'll teach you so you don't fall…I'll be right with you, okay?" Mikey said. She nodded and they climbed up to the top of the ramp.

"Alright…hop on…" Mikey said. He held the skateboard down so it wouldn't fall when Ariana rolled down. Ariana carefully stepped onto the skateboard, holding onto his arm. "Alright…now we're gonna go down but I'm gonna hold onto you okay?" Ariana nodded. He started to run and Ariana and Mikey went down and up the ramp. They stopped when they got to the other side.

"Okay, let's go back…" Mikey said as they ran to the other side. Once again, they stopped at the top of the other side. "You think you can do the next one alone?" Ariana thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I'm gonna let you go, just keep your balance…" Mikey said. He let go of Ariana and down she went, but there was a crack in the wood and made the board stop and Ariana flip into the air, she fell full force on her arm.

"ARIANA!" Mikey yelled. He ran down to the middle of the ramp. "Ariana, are you okay?"

"Ow…" Ariana cried. "My arm hurts…"

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled. Donnie ran out from his lab.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I was trying to show Ariana how to skate down the ramp and I guess she tripped or something and she fell on her arm…I DON'T KNOW IF ITS BROKEN!" Mikey yelled. He was scared that she broke her arm. Donnie ran over and got on the ramp.

"What arm hurts, Ariana?" Donnie asked. She pointed to her right arm while she was crying. "Tell me where it hurts…" Donnie started to squeeze her arm and Ariana let out a hurt cry.

"There, there!" Ariana yelled.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Donnie said as he pulled her closer to him to hug her.

"Is it broken?!" Mikey asked biting his nails.

"No, it's just bruised. What were you thinking trying to teach her to skate?!" Donnie asked.

"I-I just wanted to have some fun with her that's all!" Mikey said.

"Well you can have some slight fun now…no rough playing. One more accident and she could break her arm. Be careful with her, Mikey. She's little…" Donnie said. He stood Ariana up and went back to his lab. Mikey walked over to Ariana and got down to her level.

"Ariana, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" Mikey said. She wiped her eyes and hugged Mikey.

"It's not your fault…its okay…" Ariana said. Mikey held her close. He picked her up and carried her back to his room. She sat down on his bed.

"Thanks for teaching me to skate…or at least trying." Ariana said. Mikey chuckled. "Even though it was a fail…"

"We'll try again when you're older. Anyways, I'm gonna go get the pizza in the fridge. You hungry?" Mikey asked. Ariana shook her hand in the "kinda" position. Mikey got up and went to the kitchen to get the pizza. Everyone else was in the kitchen getting ready to eat.

"Where's Ariana?" Leo asked.

"She's in my room…" Mikey said. "Master Splinter, can Ariana and I eat in my room tonight?" Master Splinter nodded. Mikey took some pizza and brought it back to his room. Ariana was working on her beads again on his bed.

"What is up with you and those beads?" Mikey asked.

"I told you it's a surprise…and I'm almost done with it…" Ariana said. Mikey sat down on his bed and put the pizza in between them.

"And…done!" Ariana said with a smile.

"What did yah make?" Mikey asked. She showed it to him, it was a ninja mask made out of orange beads with white beads that spelled out "M" in the middle and little ones on the side.

"I made this for you…" Ariana said. She handed it to him.

"THIS? You made this out of just beads?" Mikey asked. Ariana nodded. "I love it, thank you!" Mikey gave Ariana a hug.

"You're welcome…" Ariana said.

"Let's eat!" Mikey said.

After they dove into pizza, Ariana started to yawn. Mikey looked over at the clock, it read **8:53. **

"Oh jeez, it's way past your bedtime. Time to go to bed!" Mikey said. He picked her up and carried her out to the couch and sat her down. She covered herself up with her Marilyn blanket.

"Night Mikey…" Ariana said.

"Night kiddo…" Mikey said. Mikey went back to his room as Ariana fell fast asleep.

_**Ariana opened her eyes and saw the man that killed her mother standing over her. The man's face was covered with a black mask. He held his sword above Ariana. **_

"_**Look who I found…" The man said. **_

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ariana yelled. She got up and ran to the kitchen and hid under the table. The man came over and flipped the table across the kitchen. He held his sword in front of Ariana's neck. **_

"_**You think that I just gave up with your mother? No…I'm coming after you…and your family." The man said. He lifted his sword up and shoved it into Ariana. **_

Ariana woke up with a scream. She looked around and saw that she was still on the couch, and it was dark. She was very scared; she got up and ran to Mikey's room. She opened the door quietly and closed it. She walked over to see Mikey asleep in his bed, and the time was 2AM.

"Mikey?" Ariana shook him awake.

"W-What? Ariana…what are you doing up?" Mikey asked.

"I had a nightmare…can I sleep with you?" Ariana asked. "It's dark and scary out there…"

"Sure…" Mikey said. "Come on." He made space for Ariana to lie down. Ariana got into the bed and rested her head on Mikey's chest.

"Promise you're never going to leave?" Ariana whispered.

"I promise…" Mikey didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew he wasn't going to leave her. Ariana gave Mikey a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mikey…" Ariana said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Night." He said.

**Mikey's night it done! :3 okay. Next chapter is coming soon guys, please review and tell me how it's going! Much love **


	9. Captured

**Next chapter c: yay! Alright this is no more nights now they all pretty much hang out together from here on out LOL enjoy!**

Leo walked into Mikey's room and saw Mikey and Ariana sleeping together.

"Aww." Leo said. "How cute…" He walked out of the room shutting the door quietly trying not to wake them up. Leo walked back out to the kitchen where his 2 other brothers and Splinter was sitting down at the table.

"Leonardo, where is Michaelangelo and Ariana?" Master Splinter asked.

"They're still asleep…" Leo said sitting down at the table with his other brothers and father.

"Weren't you supposed to wake them up?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, but…" Leo began.

"No buts!" Sensei shouted. "We have training today and Michaelangelo must be awake." Leo sighed.

"Hai Sensei…" Leo said. He stood back up and began to make his way back to Mikey's bedroom. He opened the door and Ariana eyes were opened but Mikey was still asleep.

"Ariana?" Leo whispered."You awake?" Ariana nodded. Leo smiled.

"Come on, Ariana…we gotta get up and train…" Leo said holding his hands out getting ready to pick Ariana up. Ariana refused and got closer to Mikey.

"No." Ariana said. "I don't wanna go."

"Ari, we've got to get Mikey up and you gotta go sit on the couch." Leo said. Ariana shook her head and refused.

"I don't wanna go..." Ariana said.

"Ariana, I'm not asking you again. Come on, let's go…" Leo said. His voice was starting to get louder. Ariana shook her head. "Ariana…" Leo said "LET'S GO." He said in an annoyed tone. Ariana sighed and got up and out of the bed.

"What in the world is going on?" Mikey asked.

"Just…nothing…come on we gotta go train." Leo said.

"Can I watch you guys today?" Ariana asked.

"Watch us train?" Leo asked. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with it?" Ariana nodded. Leo sighed. "Alright, but if you don't feel good then you can leave at anytime, okay?" Leo said. Ariana smiled and the three of them left the room.

They walked into the training room where everyone else was waiting.

"Good morning Michaelangelo…and Ariana." Splinter said. Ariana smiled and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Ariana is going to watch us train today; if she feels weird she'll leave…" Leo said. Master Splinter nodded.

"Very well, come Ariana. Sit next to me…" Splinter said slightly patting the seat next to him. Leo and Mikey sat down with Donnie and Raph. Ariana walked over and sat down next to Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo and Raphael, you will spar 1 on 1 with each other." Splinter said. Mikey and Raph got up and went to the middle of the room. They got on one knee and exchanged looks with each other.

"Hachibe!" Splinter yelled. Mikey ran towards Raph swinging his nun chucks at Raph's head. Raph moved his head, making Mikey miss. Raph ripped one of his Sai out of his belt and came back at Mikey, taking one of his arms and flipping him over his shoulder. Ariana was watching as worry came to her eyes. Ariana flinched to get up but Splinter put his hand in front of her, stopping her in her place. She looked up to him as he shook his head. Ariana turned her attention back to the fight.

Mikey was on the floor as Raph tried to ram him in the stomach with his elbow, Mikey kicked him in his gut and flipped him over. Mikey stood back up and pulled out his other nun chuck. He swiped one of his nun chucks at Raph's head but he dodged it by rolling to the side. Raph swiped at Mikey's legs, making him fall back to the ground. Raph took a couple of steps back and then he jumped into the air with his Sai and ready to attack Mikey. Ariana jumped up and ran across to the middle of the room and cowered over Mikey.

"Ariana stop!" Leo yelled.

"DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" Ariana screamed. Raph immediately stopped and fell to the ground. Master Splinter shook his head.

"Yame…" Splinter yelled. Ariana looked down at Mikey who was smiling gently towards her. Raph wasn't mad, but he was certainly annoyed. Ariana hugged Mikey.

"Ariana, over here…" Leo said standing up. Ariana looked over to Leo. "Now." Leo's voice got firm. Ariana knew he wasn't happy just by looking at his face. Ariana sighed and stood up and walked over to Leo. She looked up into his eyes, he pointed towards the exit door. Ariana nodded and walked out of the training room.

"I'm sorry, Sensei…I thought she could handle it. She promised me in the room she would be fine, but I guess she had no idea what we're actually doing in here." Leo said. Splinter stood up and walked over to Leo, putting one hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Leonardo. It seems Ariana cannot handle violence, and that is alright. But from now on she will stay in the living room while you train. We cannot have any further distractions from her." Splinter said.

Ariana was listening outside the door; she gently removed her hand and walked away. _I shouldn't be around them. _Ariana thought. _I'm just a distraction, just like my teachers say… _

Ariana sat down on the couch and sighed. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. Suddenly, someone was coming through the tunnel and into the house. Ariana became aware and stood up.

"Who's there?" Ariana asked. April walked into the house; Ariana relaxed herself knowing it was only April.

"Oh, Hi April…" Ariana said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" April asked with a smile.

"Fine, they're training right now though." Ariana said.

"Yeah, it's early in the day. They normally do that. Anyways, I brought Cegan and Rosie." April said.

"I told you NEVER to call me that!" Rose snapped. April and Cegan laughed.

"Oh lighten up, Rose. I was just kidding." April said. Rose rolled her eyes and continued walking. The three teens walked into the house.

"Hey little squirt…" Cegan said walking over to Ariana and rubbing her head. "What's up?" Ariana pushed her hand away.

"Nothing much…" Ariana said.

"How you liking your new brothers, are they cool? Did they play with yah?" Rose asked. Ariana nodded.

"Who's your favorite?" Cegan asked. April slapped the back of her head.

"Girl, she doesn't have a favorite. I bet she loves her brothers all the same, right Ari?" April said.

"Well…yeah…but I really liked playing with Mikey. He's fun…" Ariana said with a smile.

"See, I told you she'd have a favorite…" Cegan said.

"Yeah but no one really listens to a blonde because they're normally stupid. This explains a lot…" Rose snapped.

"I am not! April am I stupid?" Cegan asked.

"Stop fighting, both of you." April said. "Are you having fun, Ariana?" Ariana nodded. "That's what matters…we're gonna stay with you until they finish training, okay?"

"But. Rose. Hungry." Rose whined.

"This isn't something new…" Cegan said. Rose frowned at Cegan and Cegan laughed.

"Could you two please behave? I mean, lord what's next, are you gonna need a juice box and maybe a nap?" April said. Ariana laughed.

Hours went by, and finally the turtles came out of the training room with Master Splinter behind them.

"Hey April, I didn't know you were coming…" Donnie said smiling at her.

"I thought I might surprise you guys…" April said getting up and off the couch.

"Hey, where's Ariana?" Leo asked.

"She went up top with Cegan and Rose to go get some pizza." April said. "Ariana was acting a little different when I came…"

"That's because most people don't feel too good when they jumped 30 feet into the air and land on their stomach to protect someone…" Raph said.

"What?" April asked, very confused. Leo frowned at Raph and then sighed. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, April…" Leo said.

"Well obviously it's something…tell me." April said crossing her arms.

"Well…" Leo began. "Ariana kinda…jumped in front of Mikey when Raph and him were doing a 1 on 1 and Raph was about to attack." April's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, even though it was a pretty bad distraction what Ariana did is actually pretty good." April said.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"When Ariana protects someone like that, she really likes them. I mean, like really likes them. It's kinda like overprotective over someone she loves." April explained.

"SO MY LITTLE 5 YEAR OLD SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON ME?" Mikey asked. Donnie slapped his forehead.

"No, Mikey she doesn't have a crush on you." Donnie said. "What April meant was that you and Ariana had a strong connection."

"Kind of like what she had with our mom before she died." April said.

"Oh, so I'm special? Yay!" Mikey cheered.

Up on the surface, Ariana, Cegan, and Rose were walking down the street with the hot boxes of pizza.

"So… are you having fun with your new brothers?" Cegan asked. Ariana nodded.

"I don't understand why they fight so much though, I mean, what's so fun about it?" Ariana asked.

"Well…they are ninja's so yeah…" Rose said. Ariana stopped and pressed her face against a window.

"Ariana?" Cegan asked. Rose and Cegan approached Ariana. Ariana was looking at the Laduree store.

"Oh…she's looking at macaroons." Rose said.

"Can I please?" Ariana looked up at Cegan and Rose with puppy eyes. "I have my own money…" She pulled out 20 dollars from her pocket. Rose shrugged.

"She's got her own money." Rose said. "Why not let the kid get something she wants…"

"YAY MACAROONS!" Ariana squealed.

30 minutes later, they came home with the pizza and Ariana got herself a box of macaroons.

"Hey, Ari whatchu got there?" April asked opening the pizza box.

"Macaroons!" Ariana said excitingly. April sighed and looked at Rose and Cegan.

"Hey, the girl had her own money…" Rose said with her hands in a 'don't blame me' position. April rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You don't eat those until after dinner, Ariana…" April said. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" Ariana said, setting the macaroons down next to her.

"Macaroons?" Donnie asked.

"What are those?" Raph added.

"They're like a cookie with creamy filling, I personally don't like them." April said.

"That's because you have no taste in food…" Ariana said. Rose laughed but then stopped when April glared at her with a dirty look.

"Don't pretend like that wasn't funny…" Rose smiled. April rolled her eyes.

Once they were done eating their food, Ariana looked at April with puppy eyes.

"Now?" Ariana asked. April chuckled.

"Yes, Ariana…you can eat them now." April said. Ariana clapped.

"Yay!" Ariana said. She took a strawberry macaroon out of the box. "Does anybody wanna try them?" Ariana asked. "Donnie?"

"No thanks Ari, I'm full from dinner…" Donnie said typing on his computer.

"Leo?" Ariana asked. Leo shook his head.

"Not right now, Ariana…" Leo said.

"Raph…" Ariana said.

"What kinds of flavors are there?" Raph asked.

"I have raspberry, strawberry, chocolate, coconut…" Ariana began to name them all.

"Eh…nah thanks." Raph said. He got up from the table and went to the punching bag. Ariana's smile began to disappear off her face.

"Mikey?" Ariana asked lastly.

"Sure, Ariana. I'll try one…" Mikey said. Ariana's smile came back to her face.

"Okay, which one?" Ariana asked.

"Got orange?" Mikey asked. Ariana nodded and took out an orange macaroon and handed it to Mikey. He looked at it, and was basically studying it.

"It looks like a colored mini sandwich…" Mikey said laughing. He popped the macaroon in his mouth. His eyes grew wide as he kept on chewing and smiling.

"MMMMM!" Mikey said. He swallowed the macaroon. "Sweet pizza, that was awesome!" Ariana smiled. Leo who was sitting beside Ariana smiled and began to keep writing on his plan papers. Ariana whispered something in his ear. Leo smiled again and nodded. Ariana stood up from the table and took her macaroons and went on her way.

Ariana walked into the training room to find Master Splinter shining a sword. She was standing behind him so he wasn't aware of her presence. She walked up to him and pulled gently on his robe, trying to get his attention. Splinter turned around and looked down at Ariana.

"Yes, Ariana?" Splinter asked. Ariana held the box of macaroons up.

"Would you like a macaroon?" Ariana asked. Splinter smiled and took a macaroon. She lowered the box and Splinter gently put his hand on the top of Ariana's head.

"Thank you. May I speak with you for a minute?" Splinter asked. Ariana nodded and sat down, as well as Splinter did. "Now, exactly…why did you jump in front of Michelangelo?" Ariana looked at the floor.

"Well…" Ariana began. "I didn't want Raph to hurt him…"

"I realize that, but you do realize that they're just training and perfecting their skills, right?" Splinter asked. Ariana shook her head.

"I thought he was gonna hurt him…" Ariana said. "I don't wanna lose my brother, I already lost my mommy." A tear slid down Ariana's face as she tried to hold back from crying. Master Splinter exhaled deeply.

"Don't cry, Ariana…you are not in trouble. And you will not have to worry about losing any of your brothers. They're strong and confident in winning; I have trained them enough to make sure nothing bad ever happens to them." Splinter explained.

"I know…" Ariana whispered. "But…Mikey promised me he won't leave…I don't want him to break it."

"You will not have to worry about that, Ariana. Not at all…" Splinter said. "And I am terribly sorry about your mother. I know how it feels to lose someone you love dearest to you…"

"How?" Ariana asked.

"I lost my wife and baby daughter during a battle…" Splinter said. "But I had to stay strong…no matter what."

"So you did lose someone you love during a battle…" Ariana said. "Which means I could lose my brothers if they got into a battle bad enough…" Ariana began to cry. Splinter was a bit shocked; he didn't mean to worry Ariana. He pulled Ariana close and hugged her.

"Do not worry…it will never happen. Your brothers will always be here…" Master Splinter said. Ariana wrapped her arms around Splinter and began to calm herself down. Leo walked into the training room.

"Master Splinter…oh, sorry…did I interrupt something?" Leo asked. Ariana pulled away from Splinter.

"Leonardo, what is it?" Splinter asked.

"Well…I was just wondering if we could go on patrol tonight. We can take Ariana…" Leo asked.

"Yes, but keep your sister safe. She's younger than you and basically bait for any trouble." Splinter warned. Leo bowed his head and took Ariana's hand.

"Come on, Ari…" Leo said with a smile. Ariana smiled but ripped away from his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Can I be out in a second?" Ariana asked. "I have to do something…" Leo nodded and left the room. Ariana turned back around and walked towards Splinter and hugged him again.

"Thank you…" She whispered. She let go of him and ran out of the training room. Splinter smiled and watched Ariana run out of the training room.

"You ready?" Leo asked. Ariana nodded. "Okay, let's go guys…"

"Where's April, Cegan, and rose?" Ariana asked.

"They left while you were in the training room with Splinter…" Leo explained. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Ariana walked out of the sewer. They came out of the manhole.

"Alright, everyone stay quiet. We don't want anyone seeing us." Leo said. Mikey picked Ariana up and held her.

"Why can't we talk?" Ariana whispered.

"Because no one should know we exist…" Mikey explained.

"Why not?" Ariana asked.

"Because we're ninja's and we stay in the shadows, Ariana." Leo said.

"Well I think that everyone should know how many you are…" Ariana said.

"Shh…" Raph said. "Look…" Raph pointed around a corner at a group of Kraang Droids.

"Kraang droids, of course tonight would be the night." Leo sighed.

"How is this gonna work? We can't take Ariana into combat." Donnie said.

"I know… I know…" Leo said putting his hand on his forehead.

"What do we do now, chief?" Raph asked.

"I can stand by with Ariana…" Mikey suggested.

"I wouldn't trust Mikey with a pole light and keeping it safe, let alone our 5 year old sister." Raph said. Mikey sneered at Raph.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Mikey said.

"Stop fighting!" Ariana yelled. "I can stay on top of the building where no one can get me…" Ariana pointed to the top of the roof.

"Actually…" Leo began. "That's not such a bad idea. Mikey, carry Ariana to the top of the building." Mikey began to climb up the building, with Ariana practically having a death grip around Mikey. He set her down carefully.

"Don't move, okay? We'll be back…" Mikey said. He jumped off the building. Ariana watched at the edge of the roof, ducking a bit so no one could see her.

The turtles attacked the Kraang by surprise. Raph went after one, while Leo went after 2 more. Ariana just watched, normally if she saw combat she'd start to feel wonky and want to jump in. But this time, she just sat back and watched.

After about 10 minutes of watching her brother's beat on robots, they were finally done.

"All gone!" Raph said.

"Good work, guys…" Leo complimented. "Mikey, go get Ariana…"

"Alright." Mikey said. He climbed the building and saw Ariana getting taken away by a Kraang Droid.

"Help me!" Ariana yelled.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU KRAANG CREEP!" Mikey yelled. He tried kicking the Kraang, but it flew off with Ariana.

"No! Guys, a Kraang Droid kidnapped Ariana!" Mikey yelled.

**Cliiffffffffffffffffffffffff ffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyy c; please review and tell me how I am doing. Also I'm working on another story ccc; love you **


	10. Uh oh, he found out

**YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET! I'm glad you like the story! :D I do my best c; also, with "Took it Hard" I might add another chapter. I don't know I'm thinking about it c; Enjoy lovies. **

"The Kraang droid is getting away!" Donnie yelled. The turtles were jumping off roofs following the flying Kraang droid that took Ariana.

"Not if I can help it…" Leo said. He jumped on top of a water tank and jumped into the air. He landed on the Kraang droid and tried not to hurt Ariana in the process of the fight. Leo snapped off the droids head and elbowed its back. With that one single push, Ariana fell out of the Kraang's arms a fell to the ground on her arm.

"ARIANA!" Leo screamed. The Kraang broke and Leo jumped off and fell to his sister's side. Ariana was crying from the pain, her other brothers ran up beside her as well.

"Donnie, check and see if her arm is broken!" Leo ordered. Donnie started to feel her arm; this is the second time this week he had to check her arm.

"It's not broken, it's dislocated…" Donnie said. Ariana was still crying. Leo picked her up and held her.

"Come on, we better go home and let Splinter help…" Leo said. "But let's stay on ground level so no one else gets an injury." The turtles hopped off the roof and walked back to the lair.

Leo held Ariana close as she was still whimpering in his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Ariana…" Leo said softly. They entered the lair.

"Sensei!" Leo yelled. Splinter came out from the training room.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Ariana's arm…" Leo began. "Its dislocated…we need help."

"Set her down on the couch…" Splinter said walking over to the couch. Leo set her down gently. Splinter began to gently squeeze her arm. He closed his eyes and looked up to Leo.

"How did this happen?" Splinter asked. Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…um, we kinda got into a fight with the Kraang and one of the droids grabbed her and flew off…so I jumped up on top of it and I didn't think about Ariana in its arms and when I ripped off its head she fell to the ground…" Leo explained. Splinter narrowed his eyes at Leo.

"You let your sister get captured by the Kraang. She was in your hands of protection; you said that you would keep her safe. That is the only reason why I let you take her to the surface." Splinter said. He stood up as Donnie came back from his lab with bandages, wrapping it around Ari's arm. "You will NOT take her up on the surface again. You cannot be trusted with her. Understand?"

"I understand, Sensei…" Leo bowed his head. "Are you okay, Ari?" Ariana shook her head.

"Alright Ari, this is gonna hurt but it'll pop your arm back into place…" Donnie said. Mikey held Ariana's other hand.

"One, two, and three…" Donnie counted down. He yanked her arm, popping it back into place. Ariana let out a loud scream of pain; she didn't cry…she sobbed. "It's okay, Ari…we're all done…" Mikey picked her up and hugged her. She cried into his chest and held him tightly.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed…" Splinter said. Leo nodded.

"C-Can I sleep with Mikey tonight?" Ariana asked. Splinter smiled and nodded.

"You may…" Splinter said. Mikey took Ariana to his room. Donnie and Splinter went to their bedrooms, leaving Raph and Leo alone in the living room.

"It's my fault Ariana is dealing with the pain…and I made her cry." Leo said. Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"At least you're not the first one to do it…" Raph said. Raph went to his room, Leo followed behind him.

The next morning, the turtles and Ariana were eating in the living room. It's the weekend and Splinter let them take the last two days off of training to spend with Ariana.

"Okay…let's play a game." Leo said. "We have to admit something, it can be anything. Something bad, embarrassing, anything."

"I messed up an experiment once and made laughing gas instead…" Donnie said.

"I hid a couple of rancid anchovies under Raph's bed once…" Mikey said.

"Is that why my bed smelled?" Raph asked. Mikey laughed and nodded. "Oh you are so dead…"

"Whatever…what about you Ariana?" Mikey asked.

"I was doing a Christmas Chorus concert at my school and my two front teeth fell out so the teacher made me stand in front and sing ALL I WANT FOR CHIRSTMAS IS MY TWO FRONT TEETH." Ariana said. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph laughed.

"Worst day of your life?" Raph asked. Ariana nodded.

"Never forget it…" Ariana said.

"What about you, Raph?" Leo asked. Raph gave him a dirty look, hoping he'd admit something.

"I have nothing to share…" Raph said.

"Oh really?" Leo said. "Well there's gotta be something you have hiding…" Leo had a sarcastic tone in his voice. Raph gritted his teeth.

"Leo, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Raph said standing up, not waiting for a reply. Leo rolled his eyes and followed him to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked. Donnie shrugged.

In the kitchen, Leo and Raph stood by the table.

"What are you trying to do?" Raph asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not telling the guys about what happened." Raph said.

"I never said you did…" Leo said. "But it would be better if you did."

"HOW? The guys would never forgive me…and plus I said I'm sorry and we made up, so just drop it." Raph shouted.

"You can't just say you didn't hit Ariana because you did!" Leo yelled.

"WHAT?" Splinter said, standing behind them. Leo didn't notice him, and neither did Raph. They turned around; their eyes were wider than their feet.

"Sensei…hey…" Raph said.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS TALK ABOUT YOU HITTING ARIANA?" Splinter yelled. "TELL ME NOW!" Splinter's face was raging, Leo was scared for Raph. He knew he was a dead turtle.

**One short chapter, I know. But this leads onto something huge…stick around a find out y'all. **


	11. Don't even start

**All of y'all think that Raph is gonna die. Let's not spoil anything, but how about I just say no deaths xD Love you all c: **

**Leo's P.O.V **

I stood there dead silent, watching Raph exchange looks with Master Splinter. He's a dead man, I know he is. I don't know what to do.

"Training room…" Master Splinter said. "NOW!"

"Hai Sensei…" Raph said. I could see in Raph's eyes that he was absolutely terrified. I don't know what Splinter is going to do, but I know it won't end well…

I leaned against the walkway into the kitchen, watching Master Splinter and Raphael go into the training room. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of yelling coming from the training room. Ariana, Donnie, and Mikey looked very confused. I think it hit Ariana first, considering Raph, Ari, and I were the only ones that knew about the incident-excluding Master Splinter. Her confused look turned into sadness, glaring at me.

"What's going on, Leo?" Mikey asked. "Why is Raph and Splinter fighting?"

"Well…um, I can't say…" I managed to get it out before anymore questions were asked, but by this point I'm pretty sure everyone was wondering the same thing. Ariana's eyes filled with tears as she jumped up and broke away from Mikey.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A SECRET!" Ariana yelled. She stomped off down the hall; lord knows where she was going.

"Ariana, wait!" I yelled running after her.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something?" Donnie asked. I saw Mikey shrug out of the corner of my eye before I went down the hallway.

"Ariana, where are you?" I called. She didn't answer. I only heard her soft little voice coming through Mikey's room. I opened the door and Ariana was balled up on Mikey's floor with her head hiding in between her knees. I walked over slowly and got on my knee, my head was just above hers. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"Ariana…" I said softly.

"Go away…" She said. I sighed and got up and left the room. I banged my forehead against the wall, how could I have been so stupid to say something? I could've just stopped talking and this would've never happened. Ari wouldn't hate me and Raph wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for me opening my big mouth in the kitchen. I walked back out to the living room where Donnie and Mikey were standing there with their arms crossed.

"Care to explain?" Donnie asked.

"Actually, no…I don't." I said walking passed them.

"Well, dude now you kinda gotta explain. Everybody knows what's going on except us…" Mikey said. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"I can't tell you or you would kill Raph too, I think the poor guy is getting enough from Splinter right now…" I explained. That didn't stop Donnie's and Mikey's stubbornness.

"Well considering the damage is already done, Leo…" Donnie said. "Might as well spill."

"Alright, fine. You wanna know the truth? When it was Raph's night he hit Ariana. There I said it, now drop it." I finally said. Both of them grew angry but shocked faces. I've dealt with enough drama today and it's not even noon.

"He HIT Ariana?" Donnie asked. I nodded and walked away to sit on the couch.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Mikey asked.

"More importantly, why didn't you kill him when you found out?" Donnie asked.

"One, because I knew you guys would do something and I promised Ariana I would keep it a secret. Two, because Ariana asked me not to and they already made up before I got a chance to smash his face in." I explained.

"Well it's not a secret anymore…" Mikey said.

"He is so dead…I mean it, he is so freaking dead!" Donnie said beginning to walk over to the training room. I jumped off the couch and stopped him in his path.

"You're not going anywhere…" I said.

"Move Leo…she's not just your little sister. She's mine too." Donnie said.

"Don't you think that Raph is getting enough of a mental and possibly physical beat down from Master Splinter?" I asked. Donnie shook his head.

"Until every tooth is out of his mouth I won't be satisfied." Donnie said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well too bad, we're just going to have to wait until Splinter is done with Raph." I said. Donnie relaxed, I saw off the corner of my eye Mikey walking down the hallway. He must've gone down to Ariana. Great, just great…

**End of P.O.V **

Mikey walked down the hall and into his bedroom, he saw Ariana crying on the floor still.

"Aw, little Ari…don't be sad…" Mikey said walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "Raph's gonna be fine, Splinter is just talking to him…" Mikey began to rub her back. She ripped away and unballed herself.

"YEAH, SURE MIKEY HE'S JUST TALKING TO HIM…" Ariana said. "Raph's gonna die and it's all because of me!"

"He's not going to die and you did nothing to cause this, Ari." Mikey said.

"You're wrong." Ariana said. "You're wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! I could've not told Leo and kept it a secret but I didn't know he was gonna tell Raph he knew and none of this would've happened!"

"Come here…" Mikey said. "Someone needs a hug…" Ariana ran over to Mikey, he wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. He rubbed her back as she began to settle down.

"Want me to get Leo?" Mikey asked. Ariana shook her head.

"No…" Ariana said. "I wanna stay with my favorite brother."

**Raph's P.O.V **

Okay, I've been standing here for like 30 minutes listening to Master Splinter go off on me.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT ARIANA!" Splinter yelled. He was furious at me, he had every right but he would barely even let me speak 3 words.

"Sensei! Can you please let me explain?" I said hoping for a yes. He breathed out and nodded, still mad.

"Yes, I did hit Ariana, and yes I did get a lecture from Leo about it too, and yes I was wrong all the way around but…Ari and I solved it already so why is it an issue now?" I said. I thought that would calm him down but instead I got the opposite effect.

"Why is it an issue now?" He began. "Because you do not hit her no matter what, and you did not tell me right away. You lacked honesty AND self control. You have no one to blame but yourself, Raphael." I bowed my head.

"You're right Sensei, and I'm sorry I lied to you…I won't hit her ever again, I promised Leo and Ariana that…and now I'm promising you." I said.

"Good…" Splinter said.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"I was never mad, I'm just deeply disappointed. But considering you admit your mistakes I figure I should let you off on a light punishment…" Splinter said.

"Like what…?" I asked.

"Extra training for two weeks…" Splinter said. I sighed and nodded.

"Hai Sensei…" I said as I walked out of the training room. I headed towards the living room where I found only Leo sitting on the couch.

"Is he done chewing your butt?" Leo asked. I nodded and sat down.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected…where are the others?" I asked.

"Mikey went to his room with Ariana and Donnie went to his lab. Donnie and Mikey know now, Donnie was going to kill you if he didn't leave soon." Leo said. I smirked a bit; no way could Donnie hurt me. "This is my entire fault…" I looked over to my brother with confusion. Why would he think this is his fault?

"How is it your fault? You didn't hit Ariana, I did. And I kept a secret; I didn't tell Splinter because I thought we made up but this back fired because of me. Not you…" I said.

"That's true, but this is mainly my fault. I could've kept my big mouth shut and I shouldn't have tested you in the kitchen and began to talk about it. Splinter would've never known, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble, and Ari wouldn't hate me right now…this is all because I didn't keep my big mouth shut." Leo said rubbing his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa…how does Ari hate you?" I asked. "I mean, I hit her and she doesn't hate me!"

"I-I made a promise not to talk to you about it because she was scared on what I would do. I also wanted to go to Master Splinter about it but we promised that I wouldn't do that either. I broke both of those promises…she'll never forgive me." Leo said. I kinda felt bad for him, this was my mistake and it ended up ruining his relationship with Ariana. This has to be one of the worst days of my life right now. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, she'll forgive you…just give her some time. She's 5; she'll give in and forgive you sooner or later." I said. He smiled but moved my hand away from his shoulder.

"I hope so…sorry bro." Leo said.

"No hard feelings. Now we just gotta wait for the others to calm down and everything will be back to normal." I said.

**End of P.O.V **

Mikey and Ariana stayed in Mikey's room for almost the rest of the day. When it was time for dinner, they both came out and sat down at the table. Leo sat down next to Ariana, Ariana moved away to the other side of Mikey. She didn't look, or even acknowledge him. Leo looked at her, but she didn't look back. He looked at Raph and just shrugged. Donnie came out of his lab and decided to join the family, he didn't sit next to Raph but almost right across from him…just giving him dirty looks.

It was dead silent at the table, no one spoke, that is until Mikey decided to break the silence.

"Dudes…" He began. "This is totally awkward, why can't we just forgive each other?"

"Because, Mikey…hitting innocent children is a crime, at least to me. I don't believe in it…" Donnie snapped.

"I apologized and we made up…" Raph said.

"Yeah, that's not enough. You lost your temper which you never control anyways, and took it out on your little sister." Donnie said.

"Drop it, Donnie." Leo said.

"No!" Donnie snapped. "I'm not going to just _drop it. _He hit Ariana, OUR baby sister…how could you not even care that he hurt her? How can you just sit there and let him go?" Donnie asked.

"I didn't let it go! Master Splinter already settled this so just calm down and DROP IT!" Leo yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Mikey said. Ariana set her head down on the table resting on her arms, crying softly.

"You all should be ashamed!" Mikey said. "You made your own little sister cry with your stupid fighting over something SO stupid and it's already done. WHY FIGHT NOW?"

"Because, Raph is guilty and he's going without serious penalty!" Donnie said.

"Just shut up!" Raph said. Ariana listened to her brother's fight, she didn't like it. She wanted to leave and never come back. She felt like all she's done ever since she got here. She lifted her head up and tapped Mikey on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Ari?" Mikey asked.

"Can I use your phone?" Ariana asked.

"Why, you wanna play asteroid field?" Mikey asked. Ariana nodded. He smiled and handed the phone to her, she ran off into the living room…leaving her brothers still fighting in the kitchen.

Ariana crouched down so no one could see her; instead of playing asteroid field she dialed April's number. April picked up.

"Hey, Mikey. What's up?" April greeted.

"April…" Ariana said quietly.

"Ariana? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Nothing, can you just come and pick me up? I don't want to be here right now…" Ariana asked.

**There's your chapter…update soon. Thank you luvs c; **


	12. The Run Away

**Oh god guys, I've had Kiss You by One Direction stuck in my head for like 2 weeks. Anyways, enjoy the chappie c:**

"What?" April said. "Why would you wanna leave, Ari?"

Just before Ariana could speak, Mikey stood behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Ariana whipped around and saw Mikey looking down at her. Her eyes were wide as she slowly moved the phone from her face. He held his hand out in front of Ariana; she looked at his hand for a few seconds and then handed him the phone.

"Ariana, are you still there?" April asked.

"It's Mikey, April…" Mikey said.

"O-Oh… is everything okay over there?" April asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine don't worry." Mikey said with an assuring tone in his voice.

"Okay, well…let me know if there is any trouble and I'll be right over." April said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mikey hung up the phone and looked down at Ariana, who was looking up to him with worry. Ariana was scared to know what Mikey's reaction was going to be, she didn't know what to expect. But of course, she got the unexpected. Mikey knelt down to her eye level, and held her close to him.

"I know you wanna leave because my brothers are fighting…" Mikey said. "It's not fair; I don't wanna hear it either. Let's go to my room where we can hang out." Ariana pulled away from him with a smile on her face. He stood up and held Ariana's hand. It was so small compared to his, and he had only 3 fingers.

They were walking past the kitchen where Donnie, Leo, and Raph were still fighting. Mikey kept walking with Ariana, who was trying to get closer to him. Leo noticed Mikey and Ariana walking by.

"And where are you two going?" Leo asked, breaking away from the argument.

"It doesn't matter where we're goin…" Mikey said.

"Yeah, it does. Why are you guys leaving?" Leo asked.

"Because we don't want to be around you guys." Mikey said. "All this fighting is stupid…"

"C'mon, Ariana…we'll stop fighting." Leo said. He held out his hand and smiled at Ariana. Ariana looked away and stayed close to Mikey, still giving him the silent treatment. Leo's smile slowly disappeared off of his face. "Come on Ari…you can't stay mad at me forever."

Still no response.

"Leave her alone, she's still mad at you…" Mikey said. Mikey frowned at Leo; Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's mad at me for something stupid. I said I'm sorry, why can't she just stop being a little child and forgive me?" Leo snapped with his arms crossed. Ariana's eyes filled with tears.

"BECAUSE I AM A LITTLE CHILD!" Ariana screamed. She broke away from Mikey and ran away.

"Ariana, where are you going?!" Mikey yelled. Ariana didn't respond or stop, she kept on running. She left the lair and kept on running through the sewer. Mikey and Leo ran after her, but they had no idea where she was going.

"ARIANA STOP!" Leo yelled. Ariana crossed through many tunnels.

"Do you see her?" Mikey asked.

"No…" Leo said. He threw his katana on the floor. "We lost her track…"

"Dude, don't worry…we'll find her. If not finding her, she'll come back." Mikey said. Leo was seething with rage, wanting to hit everything that could possibly be.

Ariana ran and ran until her little legs got tired. She slumped to the ground, panting from the shortage of breath. Her eyes were filled with tears; some were running down her face by now.

_**Am I seriously that much of a bother?**_Ariana thought. _**I wonder if they'd even care if I left…maybe everyone would just be happier that way. **_

She slammed her fists down on the cold, dirty cement sewer grounds. She let out a cry from the pain; she faced her fists up to where she could see them. They were bleeding a bit from the harsh slam.

_**I'm weak…I can't do anything right. I never do anything right. I'm not smart, I'm not talented, and I'm nothing. I don't deserve to be my brother's sister…**_ Ariana thought. She began to cry harder as she thought of the harsh things running through her mind. She tucked her head in between her legs and cried.

After a few minutes, Ariana heard a noise. She lifted up her head, no one was there…

*_**click* **_She heard a gun coming from down the tunnel. Fear filled Ariana; she got up and began to run. Robot noises echoed through the tunnel. Ariana looked back to see if she was being chased, and she knocked into something and fell to the ground. As Ariana rubbed her head, she looked up and saw a Kraang Droid. It grabbed her and she began to scream and resist, trying to get away...

Leo and Mikey walked back home, Donnie and Raph were sitting on the couch. They stood up immediately when they saw Leo and Mikey walked in.

"Oh, thank god…where did you guys go?!" Raph asked.

"Ariana ran off…" Mikey said. Leo's head was down.

"And?" Donnie began. "Where is she?"

"Ask Mr. Righty pants…" Mikey said sarcastically. Donnie and Raph looked at Leo, both curious.

"We…didn't find her…she ran off too fast." Leo said.

"WHAT?" Donnie yelled. "What do you mean you couldn't find her?"

"Don't act like we didn't even try because we did, Donnie." Leo snapped. "She ran so fast that we lost her track and she was too far."

"Don't worry, Donnie…she'll come back." Mikey said.

"Yeah, if she can FIND her way back…do you guys really think a 5 year old girl will find her way back in the NEW YORK SEWERS?" Donnie said. Leo thought for a moment.

"Donnie's right…" Leo said. "Let's go find Ariana."

**Another really short chapter I know but I thought of something really AWESOME to put in the story. You will never guess what's coming next guys, stay on your seats ;D **


	13. Escaped Project

**Okay, everything changes from here guys. Like, the least expected comes in this chapter. Also, this chapter has only Ariana in it until the end so yeah…Love you and enjoy c: **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of TMNT or I, Robot. Yes, for those of you who saw it, Sonny will be in this chapter. For those of you who haven't, it will be a big surprise and I will let you wonder if he is good or not. **

They dragged her in by her feet slumping on the ground, her body was sore and she couldn't feel her arm. One of the robots grabbed Ariana way too hard on her arm and pulled it. She heard a crack when it happened; she assumed her arm was broken.

Ariana and the two Kraang Droids carrying her walked into a lab. Ariana looked around and saw a bunch of sharp looking tools. Ariana had no choice, a five year old against robots…she couldn't fend for herself.

"Kraang, set the girl down on the exam table that was the girl that was accompanied by the ones we call The Turtles." One of the robots said. The robots holding onto Ariana picked her up and laid her down on top of the table. The room was dark; all she could see was the pink glowing robots standing over her looking straight down. They shined a big lamp down onto Ariana, it glared into her eyes nearly blinding her.

"Kraang…put the mask on that holds the chemical to knock the girl out." Another one of the droids said. They put the mask on Ariana's mouth, she fell slowly to sleep.

A month passed by, the turtles had lost hope in finding Ariana but they wouldn't give up. After weeks of being experimented on, Ariana woke up in the operation room. She was still on the exam table that she was first put on when she got there. Ariana sat up and rubbed her head.

She lifted her legs up; they were numb from not being able to use them for so long.

"How long was I out?" Ariana asked herself. Her voice was still the very sweet and gentle one it always was before, but it was a bit deeper. She sounded older than five. She stood up and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Ariana jumped back from the shock. She wasn't little anymore.

She was much taller…her hair was down just past her shoulders and it was brown, long and curly still.

"W-What? How can this be…?" Ariana questioned herself. She whipped around and saw a chart sitting down on a table. She grabbed it and looked at it; it had all of her information. Her hand slowly slid down the chart as her eyes read the words "Age: 14"

"This can't be… I was just five! Now I'm 14? This isn't right…" Ariana said to herself. "And my diction increased as well as my age…"

Ariana was still in her dress she wore when she was taken here.

"How can this fit?" Ariana asked herself. She opened up the exit door and ran out; outside of the room was all electronic looking with pink-purplish looking wires going along the ceiling. Ariana didn't mind to find out where she was. She was more worried on how she was going to get out. She ran down a hallway and peeked around the corner. Two Kraang droids were standing there with guns in their hand.

_**How am I supposed to get out of this? **_Ariana thought. She sighed heavily and snuck around the corner. She practically knew about stealth because of watching her brothers do it so much. _**This isn't going to work out… **_

Ariana decided to charge at the droids and knocked them over; she stole one of their guns and shot them both. The brain climbed out of the robot's chest, Ariana cupped her hand over her mouth thinking she was going to puke.

"That's disgusting!" She said. She kept the gun close to her and opened up the door. Inside was what looked like an abandoned lab. Cords were split, the light bulb in the lamp was flickering, and it was a dirty mess.

"You would think they would know how to clean up here…" Ariana whispered. "There's gotta be something I can use to get out of here…"

Ariana began to ruffle through the broken metal parts and papers on the desk.

"Nothing…" She said. She walked over to the metal cabinets and opened them. Suddenly, a robot jumped out and scared Ariana. "Ah!"

The robot didn't look like the others though; he looked more…human than the others did. The robot had white latex on his tibia, from the shin down to the ankles, and on the face that is made to look like a human. The rest of him was metal and wires. Its eyes were crystal blue, and on the back of its head you can see the shining light of his blue brain.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me…" Ariana pleaded. There was fear in her eyes; she cupped her hands over her face to block it. The robot reached over gently and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Do not be alarmed…" The robot said. "I will not hurt you."

"T-Then…what are you going to do?" Ariana asked.

"I wish to help you, not to harm…" The robot said. "My name is Sonny…"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Ariana asked.

"Because…" Sonny began. "I too was a member of the Kraang. A rejected robot, my creator…made my mind too advanced. I was scheduled to be decommissioned…but wasn't. When the Kraang found out, they have been searching for me. I too am trying to find a way out of here."

"This place gives me the creeps…" Ariana said. Sonny gave a side smile.

"Yes…may I ask what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I-I don't know…I remember being captured by the Kraang and being dragged into a lab. I was five at the time, but then I woke up and I am 14. It's all very confusing…" Ariana said. "Did they mutate me?"

"You do not look like you went through the mutation process." Sonny said. "You are still human, but I saw them take you in. It has not been years, it has only been to my calculations approximately 4 weeks."

"How did they change my age? It's impossible…and I jumped like 9 years into my age and grew. I feel a lot different…" Ariana said. She looked down to the ground feeling extremely lost and confused.

"They jumped your age because they re-engineered you somehow. It is important that we get you out of here immediately before they catch you." Sonny said. Ariana looked up to Sonny and slightly nodded. "Follow me…"

Ariana and Sonny exited the room; Sonny peeked his head out and checked for any robots in sight.

"We are clear, come on…" Sonny said. Ariana followed behind him, carefully walking so she didn't make any noise.

"Sonny…" Ariana whispered. "Take the gun; you know how to hurt someone better than I do." Ariana handed him over the gun.

"By the way…" Sonny said. "I never caught your name."

"Ariana…" Ariana said. They traveled through the hallways until they reached a whole hallway full of Kraang droids. Sonny stopped Ariana and whipped her around the corner.

"Stay quiet and don't make any moves…" Sonny whispered. "We do not wish to capture their attention…"

"Oh no, that's a lot of robots…" Ariana whispered. "How are we going to get through this?"

"We are going to have to charge them…" Sonny said. Ariana looked up to him with confusion.

"Charge them? How are we supposed to do that? We're going to die!" Ariana whispered.

"Calm down, we will be fine. Follow my lead…" Sonny said. Sonny whipped around the corner and began to shoot the gun at the robots. As many knocked down, one of their guns slid over to Ariana. She dived for it and caught it. She joined in on Sonny's shooting until they were all gone.

"Do these things ever run out of bullets?" Ariana asked.

"No, they were built to last on rechargeable battery and never run out of bullets." Sonny said. "Let's go, there are to be more of Kraang droids coming soon."

Sonny and Ariana began to run down the hallways, both very aware of their surroundings.

**Ariana's P.O.V**

Okay I'm serious, this is all very confusing. At first I run down the sewers and then get caught by the Kraang, and then I realize I'm being dragged into some sort of lab. Now I'm 14 years old and I'm following a robot I just met through the hallways to escape and go back home. I don't know how I am going to explain this to April, or my brothers. It's all very confusing and I'm sure they're not going to exactly "get it" right away either. This is my entire fault, I could've just stayed with Mikey and took Leo's stupid comment but I didn't. I decided to run away and that's why I got captured and that's why I am who I am now.

That doesn't matter; I just really wanna get out of here and go home where everything will hopefully make sense. Sonny and I have killed maybe 30 robots and it's really worth it. I have no idea who the Kraang are; I just remember that they are really bad. Sonny and I finally reached the exit door.

"This is where we exit…" Sonny said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust through here and leave this place!" I said.

"It doesn't just work like that, Ariana." Sonny said. "There is a wall surrounding this place that's exactly 8 stories tall." Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"So how are we supposed to get out?" I asked.

"Leave that to me…" Sonny said. He busted down the door, I saw about 50 Kraang droids surround us with their guns ready to fire. By this point, I'm pretty sure Sonny and I are as good as dead. But of course, once again, I was wrong…

"Get on my shoulders!" Sonny yelled.

"What?!" I screamed in confusion.

"Get on my back, now!" Sonny yelled. I obeyed and got on his back. I held on tight as he began to fly up into the air. Rocket feet? Sweet dude. I screamed because of my fear of heights, but part of this was me enjoying it. It was like a ride…

"Wahoo!" I yelled. Sonny flew over the wall and dropped down to the ground, cracking it below his feet. He set me down on the ground; I dusted the dirt off my dress. I'm still small enough to fit in it, and that's a good thing because I love this dress.

"Come on, we cannot stay. We must go before they get over the wall and find us." Sonny said. We ran as fast as we could away from the Kraang camp and back into the city.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana and Sonny sat on a rooftop from a building, staring off into the town.

"Thank you for saving me…" Ariana said. Sonny smiled a bit.

"It is my pleasure." Sonny said.

"I have a question." Ariana began. "If you were created by the Kraang, why did you help me?" Sonny's smile disappeared off of his face as he slowly turned his head towards the ground.

"Like I said before, my creator did not make me for evil. I believe we are all created for a purpose and my purpose it to protect. I have never thought of becoming evil, my father built me like no other robot. Some people would not understand me; for I have emotions and I can sleep…I even have dreams. I am not normal." Sonny explained. Ariana held his hand; he slowly looked up into her brown eyes.

"No one is normal…" Ariana said. "Not even me, you're special." Sonny smiled as Ariana hugged him.

"Thank you, Ariana." Sonny said. "Now that I have helped you, I must go…"

"Where will you go?" Ariana asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I will be around in the city, waiting to help whoever is in need. Do not worry, we will meet again soon. Just call my name if you need my help, and I will be there for you." Sonny said with a smile. Ariana gently smiled back. "Goodbye." Sonny sprung off the building and disappeared into the night fog. Ariana climbed down from the building and down to the sewer manhole. She opened up the cover.

"Time to go home." Ariana said, hopping into the hole.

**How'd you like it :3 LOL okay so next chapter is gonna be epic. Love you guys and please review and tell me how I'm doing, it means a lot! **


	14. A New and improved sister!

**All of your reviews are really sweet!(: Thank you guys so much! There's a sickness going around and I caught it, hopefully you guys won't get it! Anyways, enjoy c: **

The turtles and April were sitting on the couch, April had her knees up to her chest and her head buried in her legs. Mikey was lying down on his stomach playing with the pizza box on the floor, Raph was punching the punching bag, Leo was watching Space Heroes, and Donnie was sitting next to April.

"How could you guys just let her go?!" April said. "She's been gone for weeks now, lord knows where she is!"

"I'm sure she's fine, April. Calm down…" Leo said.

"Don't try to convince yourself, Leo." Mikey said. "This is _your _fault." Leo looked down to the floor, Mikey was right. If he just kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't have run away and this wouldn't have happened-at least in his opinion.

**Ariana's P.O.V **

It's been a month and I'm 9 years older, they're going to think this is insane. I do already, my mind is more advanced, I'm taller, I look a little older, and nothing seems to make sense anymore…

Ever since I woke up on that exam table in that big Kraang building I feel…different. Yeah, it's a little because I'm older and stuff but it feels like there's something different inside of me. It's not a normal feeling either. I guess nothing will ever be normal, in the past month and a half I've figured out I was born a turtle and was experimented on to be a human, my brothers are mutant ninja turtles, and my other father is a giant rat. Yeah, it sounds crazy completely.

I'm walking down the cold tunnels in the sewer; it still smells like absolute crap down here. You know, I still missed them. They're my brothers and I don't hate them, I don't hate Leo either. I just hate what he said…not so much a little girl anymore, am I?

I don't know how to get back to the lair, but I guess if I wander around enough I might come across it. I wonder what they're going to think, especially April. This isn't a pleasant surprise either, it's pretty much something very unexpected to happen and I don't know what to do anymore. At least I had barely any friends, so no one will think this is weird except for April and her friends. I see a light, okay Ariana…home sweet home.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana walked into the lair, Leo picked his head up and saw someone who looked familiar.

"Whoa, who are you?" Leo asked. Ariana stopped right where she was standing.

"You don't remember me?" Ariana said. It hit Leo after she spoke, the calmness and sweet tone in her voice. It could only be one person.

"Ariana?!" Leo said. Ariana smiled a bit and nodded.

"Hi…" She said. Leo was very confused at this point, he didn't know whether to be happy or question the way she looked.

"Oh my god…what in the world happened to you? Why are you older and taller?" Leo asked in a confused tone.

"Well…that day when I ran off into the sewers…the Kraang captured me. I guess they did some sort of experiment on me and I guess they…re-engineered me…" Ariana explained. This all sounded really weird to Leo, he stood up off the couch and walked towards Ariana. Ariana expected something totally outrageous to come out of Leo, but instead he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I can't believe this happened to you…" Leo said. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Ariana asked, pulling away. "This isn't your fault, it's mine. I ran off and they captured me because of it. This is _my _fault."

"No it's not, I should've just shut my mouth but instead I kept on running it." Leo said.

"You didn't make me run off; you didn't tell me to…I did it. So therefore it's my fault…" Ariana said.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, Ari." Leo said. "What matters is that you're home and safe."

"Where is everyone else?" Ariana asked.

"They're in the kitchen; want to break the news to everyone?" Leo asked. Ariana stepped back and shook her head.

"They're going to think I'm weird and treat me different…" Ariana said. "Can't I just leave and you can say you found my body somewhere? It's a lot easier…"

"No, I can't. Come on, Ariana…they're worried about you. Although this is very weird, it's better than them thinking you're gone forever…don't worry. You'll be fine…" Leo said, holding Ariana's hand. Ariana looked up to him and smiled. Both of them walked into the kitchen, they all turned to the girl standing next to Leo.

"Who's that?" Donnie asked. Ariana looked at Leo with a nervous expression.

"You're not going to believe it…" Leo began. "Guys, this is Ariana." Everyone's face turned to confusion; their eyes widened-especially April's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what makes you think that's Ariana? She's totally older than her!" Mikey said.

"It is me…" Ariana said. Their faces became more shocked when they heard her voice.

"Oh my god, it is her…" Mikey said. "W-Why…are you older?"

"When I ran off…" Ariana began. "Into the sewer that night…the Kraang found me and took me to their 'hideout' and they…I guess re-engineered me and made me 9 years older. I don't know, it's really confusing but this is me."

"My baby sister…isn't a baby anymore." April said.

"If they did tests on you, then we're going to have to see what else they did with you. They would've had to have modified you somehow." Donnie said. He got up and grabbed Ariana's arm. "Come on, let's check you out…" Ariana pulled her hand away from Donnie.

"No…" Ariana said. "I don't need testing."

"Ariana, Donnie has to see if anything is wrong with you…" April said.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Ariana yelled. "You obviously DON'T know it, but you guys aren't the only ones affected by this, okay? I feel different...yes in age, but not that type of different. It's weird feeling and I hate it, it's bad enough that I have to deal with everything you guys are going to say but I hate the fact that I'm the only one who knows what I'm feeling and I can't even explain it!"

"Ariana, calm down!" Leo said.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! I don't care that I'm different, so what if I'm a little older? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? It's not like I've changed! If anything, I'm more grown up and you guys can understand me more! What's the problem?" Ariana said. She crossed her arms, she felt her body heat up but she wasn't mad…she just got a little annoyed.

"She's got a point…" Raph said. "There isn't anything really _different _about her. She's just older…"

"What if the Kraang did something more to you, Ariana? Wouldn't you want to know what's going on?" Donnie asked. Ariana shook her head.

"No, really…I'm fine. I don't want you guys to treat me differently…because I'm not different. I'm still that Paris loving, 1950's pastel bow wearing girl I was when I was five. I'm just older…that's it." Ariana said.

"Alright, Ari…if you ever want to get checked on though come to me. I'm always here." Donnie said. Ariana smiled.

"Thanks, Donnie…but I don't think I'm gonna need the help." Ariana said.

"Well guys…" April said. "I think I'm gonna take Ariana home…we gotta talk as well. We'll catch you later."

**Ariana's P.O.V **

I'm going home, finally. I mean, it's not like I'm never gonna see them again but it just feels good to be back into my own bed in the comfort of my own bed. I know April isn't going to take this all seriously, but I wonder what she's thinking. April and I were walking home, I had my Marilyn back on my shoulder while she had her backpack. April decided to break the silence.

"You know." She began. "I really don't think this is a bad idea, I actually am really excited that you're 14."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, I've always wanted a sibling closer to my age…I know Cegan and Rose are like my sisters but they're not living with me. It just feels nice…and plus tomorrow I'm going to have to sign you up for high school. My baby sister is going to school with me!" She said happily, rubbing my head. I tossed her hand away and laughed.

"Well…I'm not so much a baby anymore." I said. She smiled and we walked home.

When we got home, April opened the door and it smelled so good in here. It feels like home again, as much as I love my brothers I'm glad to be back.

"You start school on Monday…" April said.

"All my clothes I have are too small for me." I said. I loved this dress, even if it was too small I was NOT going to let it go.

"Then I guess you know what that means…" April said. "SHOPPING SPREE!" I smiled…a bit. As much as I love April, her style isn't mine. She's too modern style, I'm too old fashioned. I love 1950's, big hair bows, anything from Paris, floral things, girly…my taste doesn't exactly clash with hers real well.

"Can I pick out my own clothes?" I asked. April smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, now I can let you because you're older." April said. "Go unpack; I'm going to go sign you up on the school website." I walked over to my room, on the outside of my door it said "Welcome to Paris" except it was written in French. I also had a Marie from the Aristocats floral heart shaped wreath hung up on my door. I love the Aristocats; it's like one of my all time favorite movies. I opened the door and saw that my room was the same, old Paris. You would think it was Disney princesses or baby Paris but it was adult chic Paris. I had Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn posters on my wall, along with my other idols. The only thing I have to do is get a new bed and new bed set. It was time for a new one anyways.

I searched through my closet for clothes to throw away, same with shoes. Some I kept, just for memorable things. Most I threw away. It feels weird just throwing it away…I didn't even get to have a childhood or live the years that everyone else got to. Is that a bad thing that I think its wrong? A big part of me loved the fact of being fourteen, though another part wants me to go back to being five.

**April's P.O.V **

Okay, so a lot has happened in such little time and most of it is very confusing. Especially Ariana's situation, but I get the fact that she's having mixed feelings. Although it's kind of scary because I don't know if she is in that "lost in the world" or "I have no meaning" part in being a teenager. But I shouldn't worry about that, like she said, she's still that happy-go-lucky kid.

I don't know how the turtles feel about it either, a lot is coming on them too. They have a lot to worry about; I'll keep Ariana with me for a few weeks just to make her feel more comfortable. Maybe them meeting her here might be better for Ariana as well. They must've told Master Splinter by now, I don't know what he is gonna say about it either, but it can't be bad, right?

Anyways, on to bigger subjects…Ariana and I are going shopping tomorrow! Yay! I finally have a sister that will do that kind of stuff with me, who doesn't love shopping? Ariana has some beautiful taste though, it's not my kind of style but it suits her well. I'll let her pick out her own stuff, I trust her judgment.

Something else I didn't remember until now was that I told Ariana that Dad was on a business trip…oh crud! Now what am I supposed to say? Maybe I shouldn't worry about it…but that would be lying! And I can't lie to her now; she's in that stage where if I lie to her once she will never trust me again. Maybe I should just tell her the truth…I hope she's ready to take it.

**It's not exactly a short chapter, but it could be longer…tbh I hate myself for writing short stupid drabbles like this but it all pieces together and eventually makes sense. Your reviews are really sweet guys! Thank you so much it really means a lot to me c: Also, in case any of you TMNT 2012-2013 fans are wondering Nickelodeon said new episodes will be released in two weeks. Once again love you all and I'll update soooooon c; **


	15. Shoppin!

**OKAY GUYS I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY I WENT TO HOT TOPIC AND THEY HAD THIS WHOLE TMNT TRIBUTE THING WITH EVERYTHING FROM THEM IMGAINABLE THEY EVEN HAD BLOWUPS OMFG. THEN (NOT APPARENT TO THE SUBJECT) ARIANA RELEASED HER SINGLE THE WAY FT. MAC MILLER KILL ME I'VE LISTENED TO IT 89839282 TIMES ITS THAT GOOD. **

**here's another chapter for you c: love you ALL c:**

"Ariana, come on!" April yelled. "I wanna go!"

"I'm coming!" Ariana yelled. Ariana was getting ready to go out with April clothes shopping. Ariana didn't have anything to wear so she took a pair of skinny jeans from April and a blue sweater that said "Florida Panthers" on it. She put her long, brown curls in a pony tail and put a big black bow in right behind it. April also gave her a black pair of Vans to wear.

"Would you hurry up?" April said.

"I'm almost done, geesh…what's the big rush, anyway?" Ariana asked as she put pearl earrings in her ears.

"Sorry, it's just I'm really excited! I love shopping…" April said. Ariana smiled and laughed a bit.

"Believe me, so do I…" Ariana said. "And plus…" Ariana walked over to the 7 bags of clothes she had bagged up from when she was younger. "I found a place that buys your used clothes."

"Awesome, but what are we going to use that for?" April asked.

"Well I figured if we sell all these clothes then I can use the money to buy my own stuff." Ariana said.

"Smart kid…anyways you might end up short on cash." April said.

"Oh well, it's worth a try…oh wait." Ariana said. She picked up a dress that was in plastic lying on her bed. "Almost forgot this…"

"What in the world is that?" April asked. "I've never seen it before in my life…"

"It's hideous…remember Aunt Louise gave it to me for Christmas, and Mom and Dad were like 'Ew what is that?'" Ariana mocked. April laughed.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" April said. "Yeah, it is hideous…it's shiny though."

"Yeah, well this is going with it to charity." Ariana said.

"Can we go now?" April said. Ariana nodded and they both carried the bags to the car. Ariana slapped them in the back of the trunk and they both hopped in the car.

**Ariana's P.O.V **

Okay, BIG PART of me is excited. I understand while April is excited because, I can relate to not having someone your own age to hang out with-especially your sister. But, at least April had friends, I didn't.

When I was in first grade, I didn't have any friends. I hated it; everybody else had someone to talk to and someone to hang out with, someone to eat lunch with. I always sat alone; I never hung out with anyone. But a part of me thought it was okay, after living all through kindergarten without any friends I guess I got used to being alone. I hate it though, I'm not independent…when I was younger I had no choice. But now, I'm outgoing and I can't wait for high school. Time to actually make some friends…

April drove me to the place to sell my clothes, instead of using money why not just sell the clothes and use that? It's not like I'm going to use them again. April and I walked into the store, it smelt like cardboard and smoke. It was disgusting in there and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hello?" April said, ringing the bell on the desk. A man came out from the back room, he looked run down and old and very tired. Poor guy.

"How can I help you ladies?" He asked. His voice was firm and deep. I glanced at his shirt and on his nametag it said "Phil."

"Um, you buy clothes right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well…I have some to sell to you."

"Perfect, bring em on in." Phil said. April and I went and piled the bags on top of the desk. As he counted the clothes and laid them down on the table, he used a calculator. I think he was calculating the prices of it all.

"You guys are up to 200 bucks." Phil said.

"Seriously? That's great!" I said happily, April smiled but she didn't seem too excited. I think she is still on the fact that I could get more money, but I'm happy with 200 dollars.

"Whoa, whoa, wait one sec…" Phil hesitated. He took out the dress that my aunt gave me. "Do you ladies know what you have here?"

"An ugly dress?" April guessed.

"UGLY? This dress was made from an unknown fashion designer; everybody has been looking ages for this dress. It's worth a fortune!" Phil said. My eyes widened in shock, as well as April's.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Whoa, okay…how much exactly is that worth?" April asked.

"I'd say about 1500." Phil said.

"Oh my god…" I said. "Plus the 200…that's a lot of money!"

"Sure is, so…is it a deal?" Phil asked. April and I rapidly nodded. We both had the same facial expression; I can't believe this is happening.

"It's a deal!" I said. I shook his hand.

"Great! Here, I'll get you girls your money." Phil said walking back over to the register.

**End of P.O.V**

Ariana was filled with excitement.

"And you said I wouldn't get enough money…" Ariana said sarcastically as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, I was proven WAY wrong…this is gonna be the best shopping spree ever!" April said. They drove off and down to the International Mall, it was huge.

"Whoa…now that's a big mall." Ariana said gazing up at the mall.

"Wait till you see the inside…" April said getting out of the car. Ariana hopped out with April, still looking up at the mall.

"Even though I was smaller…" Ariana said. "This is still considered huge to me…"

"Come on, Shorty…" April said patting Ariana's shoulder. "Let's go get you some clothes…"

**Ariana's P.O.V **

Wow, look at this mall! I mean…I've seen a mall before, it's not like I haven't. But I've never been to the International Mall! It has every store in here, it's so cool. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun shopping here.

"Alright, first off…let's get you a phone." April said. We walked to the Apple store and bought the newest iPhone.

"Don't you have a T-Phone?" I asked. April nodded.

"Yeah, but an iPhone suits you…" April said with a smile. I just shrugged and smiled back. April took the phone out of my hand and added her number into it. "I put myself on speed dial, so just press 1 and send and it will call me right away." I nodded.

"I'm gonna go buy a case and do some shopping…" I said.

"Cegan and Rose are in the mall so I'm gonna go meet up with them, have fun and stay safe. Try not to get lost either…" April said. I gave her thumbs up and went on my way.

I trolled down the mall, looking for stores. I finally found Forever 21; I notice they have a lot of pastels in there. Might as well try it…

I walked around; a LOT of their clothes are adorable! I tried on clothes for at least an hour, piling them up in a cart. When I checked out, I had 3 big bags full of clothes. This has to be the best day ever for me. Oh yeah, I gotta go get a new phone case…

I found this cute little kiosk that was selling iPhone cases. I looked around and saw glittery, bubbly, but nothing to interest me. I walked over to the other side and saw light pink, white polka dot iPhone case.

"Excuse me, sir." I said trying to get the clerks attention. He turned around and walked over to me with a big smile on his face.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm going to pick out a couple of cases; can I get that light pink, white polka dot one? And then can I get that Eiffel Tower one, then the Audrey Hepburn, and the Marilyn. And…" I paused, scanning the counter for another phone case. I saw this brown bear phone case, it was so cute. "That brown bear one as well." The cashier took out all the phone cases and placed them in a bag. Okay, this day just keeps getting better and better. Now, I have tons of clothes and cute phone cases, and a new phone. What's missing? Oh yeah, shoes…dang I love shoes. Time to go waste my money on…SHOES!

**End of P.O.V **

April met up with Cegan and Rose. She was explaining what happened to Ariana, and how she is all grown up now.

"So…little Ariana…is now 14?" Rose asked. April nodded.

"Whoa, okay…that's pretty messed up." Cegan said.

"I know, it's really confusing and weird but…she's still the same." April explained.

"How is she still the same? She has to be totally different considering she's older." Rose asked.

"When you see her, she just looks a little more mature but she still has her doll face. She's really pretty, somewhat taller, and her grammar is perfect." April said. "Trust me guys, she's still the same but just older."

"Whatever you say…" Cegan said.

April, Cegan, and Rose talked for a little while about random things, and suddenly Ariana walked up with tons of bags hanging on her arms. Cegan and Rose's eyes widened as they saw the older and much more mature version of Ariana. April turned around and had a big smile on her face.

"Ariana, you seriously do love shopping, don't you?" April asked. Ariana nodded vigorously, keeping the grin on her face bigger than ever.

"Love shopping? I want to MARRY shopping!" Ariana said. "I bought so many things, my wardrobe and etcetera is complete!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun…oh yeah, guys." April stood up and put one hand on Ariana's shoulder. "Meet 14 year old Ariana."

"Dude, you look like…barely different but like a lot more mature." Rose said.

"And really pretty!" Cegan added. Ariana still was smiling.

"Thank you guys, just please…don't take this thing in a weird way. I just wanna be treated normally as ever, just less baby like…" Ariana said. "After all, I'm just more mature and easier to talk to!" Cegan and Rose smiled.

"Well, girl we'll see you tomorrow at school. Actually, we'll see both of you…" Rose said, standing up with Cegan. "Later!"

"Bye!" Cegan said.

"Bye…" April and Ariana said simultaneously. April turned around looked at Ariana.

"Well…I think it's about time we go home." April said. "Or else you're going to cut the circulation off of your arms."

Back at the house, Ariana filled her closet with new clothes and shoes. She had the teddy bear case on her phone, everything was perfect. Ariana and April were waiting on top of the roof to meet the turtles. Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie jumped up and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys…" April said.

"Hey…" They all responded.

"How's my older sister doing?" Mikey asked, rubbing Ariana's curls around. Ariana broke away from Mikey's grip and began to laugh.

"Stop it!" She said in between the laughter.

"Well…we went shopping today. She got her own money by trading in her clothes, and Ariana is an insane shopper." April said. Ariana raised one hand up.

"Guilty as charged." Ariana said.

"Aren't all girls good shoppers?" Leo asked. April shrugged as a response.

"Anyways, now that she has a wardrobe, on our way home we stopped and bought school supplies. Tomorrow is her first day of high school…" April said. Ariana rolled her eyes in annoyance; all April has been talking about is how excited she is that Ariana can go school with her.

"Hope you survive…" Raph said.

"I'll try." Ariana said.

"Well…we'll see you guys tomorrow." Donnie said.

"Bye…" April said. The turtles leaped off the roof and began to run down the street. April and Ariana went inside.

**Ariana's P.O.V**

I'm in bed now, ah. Warm and comfortable…April and I went to Ikea and bought a new bed. Queen size, this means I CAN ROLL AROUND. My room is huge anyways, April bought the frame and I bought the bed set. It's just a plain burgundy bed spread; I bought a bunch of Paris and Eiffel tower pillows to go with it. I bought some Audrey and Marilyn one's too. This has to be one of the best days of my life.

To be honest, I'm a little scared to go to high school tomorrow. I know my sister is gonna be there, but she can't protect me…nor do I want her to. The last thing I want is to be known for my "sister" solving all my problems. I want her to know I can handle myself, and anything to come my way. High school is the source of all things drama, and I hate drama. Whatever, I'll live. I won't tell my brothers if anything happens either. That'll just make things worse.

Anyways, goodnight Ariana. And let's hope to god you live through tomorrow…

**I know, another drabble chapter. UGH WRITERS BLOCK. Anyways, next chapter Ariana goes to high school…O LA LA! I hate high school, but middle school sucks even worse…anyways, love you all! **

**P.S. Please guys, go read my friend's story "Cammy's Diary" it's seriously good! Also favorite/follow her on here if you want c: cariomario123**


	16. First day of High School Yay?

**Lol, seriously the last chapter I updated, chapter 15, I just started writing this after I posted it. I love you guys so much LOL. Alright well, enjoy the chappie c: **

Ariana's alarm went off; she opened her eyes and rolled them.

"I don't wanna get up…" Ariana said. She lifted her head and looked at the time. **5:30. **

"Ariana, wake up!" April yelled down the hall. "First day fo school and we do NOT wanna be late!"

"I'm comin!" Ariana yelled. She staggered out of bed, not wanting to leave it. She had a bathroom in her room, she walked into it and turned on the light. Ariana took a good look at herself.

"Ew." Ariana said. "I need to fix myself up to look at least presentable." Ariana took off her pajamas and hopped into the shower. She began to sing, she loved singing in the shower.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow…." _She began. _"Way up hiiighh…there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby." _

"COULD YOU STOP SINGING AND GET READY?" April yelled. Ariana was annoyed at April interrupting her. "You know I love your singing voice, BUT SERIOUSLY. NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"Why aren't YOU getting YOURSELF ready?" Ariana asked sarcastically. April ignored the question and went back to brushing her hair. Ariana hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her robe. She walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window. It was still dark.

"Why do we have to get up so early for school?" Ariana said to herself. "Alright, Ari. Time to get yourself ready…" Ariana walked over to her drawers and put her underpants and bra on. Then she walked over to her closet, filled with all of her new clothes. Ariana grabbed the first perfect outfit.

She slipped it on; she was very small for her age. She could slip anything on if she wanted. She wore a marshmallow white shirt with white flowers knitted into her shirt as a pattern, skinny jeans that were perfect size for her skinny little legs, and brown heel boots.

"Outfit is done…" Ariana said. "Beauty is next…" She walked into the bathroom and wiped some of the moisture from her shower off the mirror. She put on a light shade of brown eye shadow, put on mascara and eyeliner, and pinned her hair back out of her face. Ariana tied a white ribbon around the back of her where she pinned it back.

"Ariana, time to go!" April yelled.

"Coming!" Ariana responded. She left the room and grabbed her Marilyn Monroe bag filled with all of her school supplies and walked into the living room. April was sitting on the couch, texting with her legs crossed. She turned around and got a good look at Ari.

"There you are, wow. You look really pretty." April complimented. Ariana smiled.

"Thank you, so do you…" Ariana said.

"Got your phone?" April asked. Ariana nodded. "Let's go…"

**Ariana's P.O.V **

April drove me to school, at least it wasn't dad. He would've made a big deal out of this, not that April hasn't…but she isn't acting like "MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL GROWN UP" and stuff. That annoys me more than ever.

I got out of the car and got a good look at the high school. Whoa, it's huge. I mean…bigger than I imagined. I will surely get lost trying to find my classes…

"How do I know where and what classes I have?" I asked.

"You gotta go to the front office, they'll hand you your schedule. I'd look forward to today, this if your first week and in high school that means everything. Especially because you're a freshman…" April said. Oh yeah, I forgot. I took electives; I got to pick them out.

"Okay, so I'll see you after school?" I asked. April nodded.

"Yeap, at the flag pole in the front of the school. Do not be late." April said. "You're on your own kid, good luck!" As April walked away, I felt my stomach sink. I was so nervous, April was right. Everything that happens this first week reflects on how I will spend the rest of my high school years. I walked into the office and got my schedule. It read:

**1****st**** Period: Math**

**2****nd**** Period: Gym **

**3****rd**** Period: Musical Theatre **

**4****th**** Period: Science**

**5****th**** Period: Language Arts/Creative Writing**

**6****th**** Period: World Cultures**

**7****th**** Period: Music **

**8****th**** Period: French **

THIS COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER; I GET TO START OFF MY DAY WITH THE WORST SUBJECT IN CREATION.

Maybe, this is just the beginning…no. Don't, Ari. Don't start thinking you're going to have a bad day or it will happen and it will be your fault. I just have to get through today and have a good day…

All of a sudden, the bell rang. I jolted my head up with my eyes wider than ever, I had left the office and was standing in the hallways. Hundreds of kids piled down the hallways, it was a nightmare. All I had to do was find my locker and get to class, and then…I will be safe.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana squeezed through kids, fighting to get to her locker. Kids were pushing passed her and nearly knocking her over. Some kids were even throwing things. This frightened Ariana a bit, but her mind was set on getting to her locker and out of there.

She finally reached it; she unlocked it and put some notebooks and school supplies in it. Ariana kept some with her, just in case. When she turned around with the three heavy books in her hand some kid came up and slapped them right out of her hands and onto the ground.

"Whoops, sorry!" The kid yelled as he ran away.

"At least he apologized…" Ariana said to herself. Ariana knelt down and began to pick up her books.

"Need some help?" A voice said above her. Ariana looked up and saw a nice looking girl.

"Uh, no thanks…I got it." Ariana said standing back up.

"You must be new here; I haven't seen you before…" She said. "I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz. I like it that way." Liz had long black hair and was wearing a cocoa brown lace top with black leggings and black heels.

"Ariana…" Ariana introduced. "It's nice to meet you. And yeah, I am new here. Is it always this hectic?"

"No, not really…I think I say that because I'm so used to it. Don't worry, you'll get used to it too soon…" Liz said. "So, when did you start going here?"

"First day, actually…" Ariana said. "It's not going too well but I guess I'll keep my head high."

"Would it be better if you had a friend?" Liz asked with a smile. Ariana smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, it would. I've never actually had one before so…" Ariana said.

"Well, I am honored to be your first friend." Liz said. "C'mon, let's get to class. Need some help finding your classes?"

"Um…yeah. I think I will get lost…" Ariana said. Liz chuckled and took Ariana's schedule.

"Oh my god, we have almost every class together!" Liz said. Ariana's smile grew bigger; she thought it was nice to have a friend. Especially now considering they have a lot of classes together.

"Really?" Ariana said.

"Yeah, except for one and that's…world cultures. I'm taking US History so that's the only different class." Liz said. "Come on, let's get to math…"

Liz and Ariana walked into the math class. Kids were throwing paper balls, while some "cool" guy had his legs up on top of his desk and was smoking a cigarette.

"EW, what do you think you're doing?" Liz asked.

"What's it to you, china doll?" The boy smarted off. Liz narrowed her eyes.

"You're not supposed to be smoking in class. That's gross and you're polluting the air, let alone your lungs." Liz said.

"Why don't you do me a favor and shut your mouth?" The boy said.

"Why don't you do us a favor and put out that tar stick?" Ariana joined. Liz slightly smiled at Ariana, as well she did back. The boy stood up and began to walk over to them.

"You know what…" He began. The teacher walked into the class and was standing behind Ariana and Liz with his arms crossed.

"Ahem." He said.

"Mornin' Mr. Bradley." Liz said with a smile.

"Jordan, put out your cigarette and sit down. You have detention for smoking on school property." Mr. Bradley said. "You." He pointed to Ariana. Ariana pointed to herself.

"Me?" Ariana asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm new here. It's my first day. My name is Ariana, Ariana O'Neil." Ariana said.

"Oh, so you're Ariana? Take your seats. Class is about to begin." Mr. Bradley said as he walked to his desk.

"He doesn't seem too nice…" Ariana said. Liz shook her head.

"He's not." Liz whispered. "He hates everyone, and frankly everyone hates him back."

"Oh, perfect. In my worst subject too…" Ariana said.

At the end of class, Liz and Ariana left the room.

"Okay, where to next?" Ariana asked herself taking out her schedule. "Gym."

"Did you bring gym clothes?" Liz asked. Ariana shrugged and began to ruffle around her bag.

"I don't think I did…" Ariana said. She moved her binder and saw a bag with a note on it. She took out the bag and on the note was written **"I had a feeling you would forget this. Don't break anything. – April" **

"Who's April?" Liz asked.

"She's my older sister…" Ariana said. "She goes here too." Ariana and Liz began to walk down the halls to the gym room.

"I'm an only child." Liz said. "What about your parents?"

"My dad is on a business trip so April and I are kinda on our own right now…" Ariana said.

"What about your mom?" Liz asked. Ariana stopped and looked down at the ground. "Ari?"

"My mom passed away when I was younger." Ariana said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I had no idea." Liz said. Ariana lifted up her head and smiled.

"It's fine; just…sometimes I wish she was still here. I feel like I can't be anything without my mom…" Ariana said. "I feel like I need her, but she's not here…"

"Maybe not physically." Liz said.

"Yeah, I know she's always watching over me in heaven." Ariana said while smiling. "Come on, we better get to gym. I don't want to be late on my first day."

In the locker room, Ariana got to pick out her own locker that she kept for the rest of her high school years. Liz took Ariana over to the empty locker next to hers.

"Where do we get changed?" Ariana asked.

"Right here…" Liz said. Ariana's eyes widened.

"You mean, in front of everyone?!" Ariana asked. "Oh heck no, I'm going into a stall…"

"You'll get in trouble though!" Liz said.

"SUE ME; I AIN'T CHANGIN IN FRONT OF NOBODY!" Ariana said. Liz couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Why, because you have small…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ariana interrupted.

"Small boobies?" Liz said while laughing.

"Kill yourself…" Ariana said kiddingly. Liz was still laughing.

Ariana and Liz jogged out onto the field.

"Alright, kids…" The coach yelled. "Time for some role call."

As he began to shout names, Ariana was the first.

"We have a new student, everyone say their hello's to Ariana O'Neil." The coach introduced. "Hello Ariana, my name is Coach Irving."

"Nice to meet you…" Ariana said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get to work! Time to play outdoor dodge ball…" Coach Irving said. Ariana began to look around at all the other kids; there was this pack of girls that almost looked like sorority girls. The kind of girls that wear dumps of makeup and think highly of themselves. They began to stare Ariana and Liz down and laugh.

"Ignore them…" Liz said. "They don't know anything else besides treating people like crap…"

"They have no respect for anyone either…" Ariana said. Liz and Ariana jogged out and got their vests. Each team had a different color, and there were two teams. Ariana and Liz were on the purple team with other kids, while the rest of the class was on the red.

"When I blow my whistle, you all begin. 3, 2, 1…" Coach Irving said. He blew his whistle and every kid began to throw dodge balls at everyone. Ariana dodged as many as she could, that girl that was staring her before, kept trying to hit Ariana as hard as she could. But Ariana was too fast and could jump out of the way of any ball she threw.

After 15 minutes of constant throwing, Coach blew his whistle.

"Alright, everybody stop!" He yelled. "Everybody got an A today for participation, for the last 10 minutes of gym you guys can walk around the track field until the bell rings."

Ariana and Liz began to walk along the track field with the other kids.

"Dude, you're good at dodge ball." Liz said.

"I don't really know how…" Ariana said. "I never played…"

"Seriously? You NEVER played even one game?" Liz asked. Ariana nodded. "Well then I guess its hidden talent…"

"Maybe…" Ariana said. "There was this girl that kept trying to hit me too…"

"Who?" Liz asked. Ariana pointed over to the blonde that was with her other friends. "Oh, that's Tori…her real name is Torina but she hates being called it. She's a real buttwipe."

"As I've realized…" Ariana said. "Does she have a problem with me?"

"I don't know, but even if she does just ignore her…nobody likes her. I hate her for many reasons." Liz said.

"I don't hate, I just strongly dislike." Ariana said with a smile. That statement made Liz chuckle a bit.

**Ariana's P.O.V **

I'm so glad that I finally have a best friend, or at least someone to talk to other than my family. I'm having a great first day…even though it's barely over.

After gym, Liz and I washed up and went to lunch. She was telling me something about how sometimes the lunch schedule will change or something, this week is hectic because it's a week before Christmas Break, I don't know.

We sat down at lunch; we were the only two at the circular table. I remember having to sit "Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl." every day. It was awful. Now I can sit with whoever I want, and wherever I want. Blissful.

I really like Liz, I think her and I are going to best friends. She is the first person that understands me. I don't think I will ever get the guts to tell her who I truly am and my true family life, but I won't lie to her if she asks. We have a lot in common, and she listens to me. She doesn't act like she does, she actually listens. She's my first actual real friend; I don't want to lose her so fast.

April told me that all kids have lunch at the same time, so while Liz and I were talking, April showed up with Cegan and Rose next to each side of her.

"Hey kiddo!" She greeted. "How's everything going on your first day of high school?"

"Great, I'm having TONS of fun!" I said with a big smile. It was true, I love high school!

"See, I told you there is nothing to worry about…" Rose said to April. April rolled her eyes, still keeping the grin on her face.

"So, who's your friend?" Cegan asked.

"Oh sorry, guys…this is Liz. She's my new friend, we have tons in common! She's really cool." I said. Liz stood up with a smile on her face bigger than ever.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Ariana's sister, April." Liz said giving April a hug.

"Yeah, I am. This is Cegan and Rose. They're my best friends…" April said. Cegan and Rose gave a simultaneous "Hi". From the looks of it, I think April likes Liz. "Well, we should leave you two alone. Have fun with the rest of your day…"

"Thanks, I try!" I said giving April a side smile.

**End of P.O.V **

As April walked away from the table with Cegan and Rose, Ariana and Liz sat back down and returned to their lunches.

"Your sister seems really nice…" Liz said.

"Thanks, yeah she's pretty cool. Most of the time…" Ariana said. Ariana popped a grape in her mouth and started to stare off into space. She looked around the lunch room, when suddenly her eye caught someone.

There was a boy just sitting with his friends at the table, laughing for any known reason. His hair was brown and in that perfect messy hair style to the point it almost looks like a professional did it. He was wearing a jean jacket with a Boston Red Sox shirt under it. He was also wearing jeans with cool looking guy boots.

"Oh my god…" Ariana managed to get out. "Who is that?" Liz stared in Ariana's direction, trying to see who she was referring to.

"Oh, him?" Liz pointed to the boy. Ariana nodded. "That's Jack, sophomore."

"Jack, such a cute name…" Ariana said. Her head was resting on her fist with her elbow holding it up, with a big smile on her face and just staring at Jack.

"Oooo, someone's in looove." Liz taunted.

"I'm not going to argue with true facts…" Ariana said. "Because that is one fine boy…"

"Yeah, okay…while you stare at a boy like a freaky weirdo I'm going to go get some ketchup for my burger." Liz said. She swung her legs around, and without noticing, Tori and her other friends tripped over Liz's foot.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Liz said. They didn't fall; it was just a small trip.

"SORRY?" Tori snapped. "Sorry doesn't make my milk stand back up, does it?" Ariana came back from being "out of it" and turned around to see what was going on.

"Hey." Ariana said. "Liz didn't mean to trip you, it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh, so now the new girl is going to start 'correcting' me?" Tori said. "I don't think so; do you know who I am?"

"From the looks of it, Satan's daughter?" Ariana snapped off. Liz covered her mouth as she was dying from laughter inside. Tori's face was furious; all the blood rushed to her face and made it red while in her eyes they were almost on fire.

"Excuse me?" Tori said.

"You're excused…" Ariana said, turning back around to eat her lunch. Tori picked the other bottle of chocolate milk off of her friend's tray and opened the cap.

"Excuse this…" Tori said. She dumped the entire bottle of milk on top of Ariana's head, coating her all over. Ariana's mouth opened wide, while her eyes were closed tight. She stood up and ran out of the lunch room. She ran down hallways until she found a bathroom. Ariana looked in the mirror; she was covered in chocolate milk. She looked awful.

"How am I supposed to wash up?" Ariana said to herself. She sighed and began to take paper towels and wipe herself down. Liz came into the bathroom shortly after.

"Hey…" Liz said. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, can't you see?" Ariana snapped. "I'm covered in chocolate milk…"

"Sorry…" Liz said, realizing she asked a stupid question. Ariana realized what she just did and immediately calmed down.

"No, I'm sorry Liz…I'm getting mad at the wrong person." Ariana said.

"Nah, it's okay…I don't take it personal." Liz said with a smile. "At least your shirt matches your boots…" Ariana looked down; her beautiful white top was now covered in brown milk.

"Is this what high school is about?" Ariana asked. "Drama, causing fights for no reason…"

"Pretty much, it's how you take it all in really." Liz walked over Ariana who was looking in the mirror at her beautiful curls that were now all wet and gross. Ariana began to cry. Liz put one hand on Ariana's shoulder. "Hey, don't cry…it'll be okay."

"I hope so, thank you for being my best friend…" Ariana said as she wiped her eyes with a smile. Liz hugged her, and Ariana hugged back. The only problem now is, how is she going to explain this to April?

**Okay, so I want to clear some things up with you guys because this story has so many favorites and follows and reviews, thank you so much for that by the way, it really means a lot. And I want you guys to have a good mental picture of what everyone looks like. Ariana looks like…well…Ariana Grande. LOL she is my avatar on my FF account so yeah. **

**Jack looks like this: . /tumblr_meimho4qT11rkj9s3o1_ **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this drabble chapter…next chapter the turtles are in it. I know I've side tracked a lot onto Ariana too much and away from the turtles, but now back on track! LOL okay also happy belated Easter everyone, love you and I hope you had a good Easter! C: **


	17. One Lie

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been caught up with another story and plus school is being a bish. Anyways enjoy lovies c; **

_**-Page Break-**_

**Ariana's P.O.V**

Okay, so today didn't go as well as planned…but I guess besides the chocolate milk being down places where the sun doesn't shine, the rest of the day was fine. I got a new friend, and I'm happy that Liz and I are friends. She's really cool; we exchanged numbers before we left school. I walked to the flag pole where April told me to meet her, she was leaning on the pole talking to Cegan and Rose. Let the questions begin.

"Hey…" I said. They all looked at me, all shocked.

"Oh my god, Ariana…what happened?" April asked.

"There was this girl that was messing with Liz for no reason, so I set her straight and apparently she didn't like it very much." I said. "Then she poured her chocolate milk all over me, so might as well call me Willy Wonka until I get into the shower."

"That's awful!" Cegan said.

"Who is this girl?" Rose asked sternly. She punched her fist into her hand. "Do I need to have a little _talk _with her?" I shook my head, I had a feeling this would happen.

"No, its fine…just can we please go home?" I said turning to April. She nodded and said goodbye to Cegan and Rose, I was already walking to the car while she said her goodbyes. We hopped in the car and started to drive home.

"I'm sorry you had a horrible day on your first day at school…" April said.

"It's not like it can get any worse, right?" I asked. April had a blank expression. "Great, I guess that look means it does…"

"Look, high school isn't a piece of cake. You have all the drama that comes with it." April explained.

"But I don't want drama; I want to be happy…" I said.

"You can be happy, Ariana. Learn to ignore the drama and you'll live through the rest of high school. I promise." April said with a smile.

"Whatever you say…" I said. I leaned my head on the window and watched all the cars drive by. It's not a long drive from our school back to our house, but it was enough time to think. I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home; I really didn't feel like talking. I'm not much of a person for being loud, I mean, I know how have fun and I can be louder than ever when I want to be, but right now is not that time.

I appreciate April trying to help, but I don't want to play 50 questions when we get home, and that's exactly what's going to happen. I guess this is the "independence" that I always heard April and Dad fighting over when I was my natural age. This is all new to me, I don't know what to do or how to do anything, I missed some of the most important years of my life. Now I'll never get them back.

April parked the car and sat for a moment before she spoke.

"You know…" She began. "I understand that you probably don't wanna talk about it, but it's better to talk sometimes than keep all your emotions bundled up."

"I'm not keeping anything bundled up, believe me…" I said calmly.

"Then why are you not speaking?" April asked.

"Because…" I paused. "I'm too busy thinking…" I got out of the car, not waiting for April's response. I opened the door and ran upstairs to my room. I took off all my clothes and ran into my bathroom. The shower is the place where I do most of my thinking. Then I remembered…

"Oh crap." I said to myself. I just remembered, more than likely April will tell my brothers what happened. Oh no…

After my shower, I got dressed into some comfortable clothes. Nothing more than my hair tied up with a ribbon, sweatpants, and a sweater. I came downstairs and saw April sitting on the couch watching TV.

**End of P.O.V**

"Hey…" Ariana said walking over to the couch. April turned her head and smiled.

"Hey, you're no longer covered in chocolate…" April said. Ariana chuckled and nodded.

"I think I like being clean better than dirty." Ariana said. She sat on the other end of the couch. "What are you watching?"

"The Notebook…" April said. Ariana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh my god, no…I hate this movie!" Ariana said.

"You've never even seen it!" April argued. Ariana crossed her arms and gave April a snotty look.

"You ALWAYS watched it when I was younger, and I've caught quite enough to piece together. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now…" Ariana said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. April didn't seem to keep the argument going.

"The guys are coming over tonight…" April yelled.

"I thought so…" Ariana shouted back. "Strawberries…"

"So?" April asked as Ariana walked back into the room with a bowl of strawberries.

"So what?" Ariana asked, sitting down.

"Are you going to tell them what happened?" April asked.

"Do I really have to?" Ariana asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth. April crossed her arms.

"Ariana, I think they should know…" April said. "They are your brothers."

"I don't care if they're my brothers or not, I really don't want them knowing." Ariana said.

"And why not?" April asked.

"Because they're just going to make more drama than there needs to be and I don't want to hear it." Ariana said. "I can solve my _own _problems…"

"Well then I'll tell them…" April threatened. Ariana set her bowl down on the table and stood up.

"Go ahead, and you can hang with them too…" Ariana said. "I'll be in my room…" Ariana stormed off to her room, and April could hear her slam the door when she got up there. April rubbed her forehead, trying to get rid of her headache. She relaxed on the couch and continued to watch TV.

April had watched enough shows that when she was done, it was 8:30 and dark outside. Ariana hadn't stepped out of her room at all. April heard a tap on the glass. She looked over to the window and saw Leo. April jumped up and ran to the window, opening it up.

"Hey, April…" Leo said. "Long time no see..."

"We just spoke last night, Leo…" April said. Leo rolled his eyes playfully.

"May we come in?" Leo asked. April nodded and stood off to the side.

"Sure, it's about time you guys see the place anyways…" April said. The turtles hopped in and took a good look around. Although they have seen many things ever since they reached the surface, they never really got a good look at a modernized house yet.

"Whoa!" Donnie said running over to the TV. "Is this a high definition plasma screen with 3 dimensional capability?" April raised one eyebrow, trying to configure what he said. Once it clicked in her head, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, so this is it…" April said. "The house I live in…" April took a walk around while the turtles followed behind her. "Over there is the huge kitchen…you obviously just saw the living room. Down the hall is a bathroom and it also leads to the studio and the movie theater room."

"Dude, you guys got a theater?" Mikey asked. April nodded and continued giving her tour. "That's awesome!"

"Going back out to the living room, down there is the play room, and up there is where the bedrooms are." April said.

"What about back there?" Raph asked, pointing to the sliding doors.

"That just leads to the backyard." April said. Leo sat down on the couch, along with his brothers following him.

"So, how was Ari's first day of high school?" Leo asked. April bit her lip and shrugged.

"Well…it wasn't exactly perfect…" April said.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Donnie asked.

"Well…during lunch…" April began. "Ariana got into a little fight. Nothing physical, but she smarted some girl off and ended up with chocolate milk being dumped on her head."

"What?" Raph spoke up. "Who did this to her?"

"Relax, Raph. She wasn't hurt, and she said she's fine. There's nothing to get worked up over…" April said.

"Maybe she just needs to talk to someone…" Mikey suggested.

"Ha-ha, I doubt it. I'll admit that Ariana can talk a LOT when she wants but not when she's upset…plus, the last people she wants to talk to is probably you guys." April said. All the turtles were puzzled.

"Why not?" Donnie asked. "We're her big brothers…"

"Yeah but she didn't want you guys to know anything about this…" April said. "Anyways, she might come down from her room…she isn't likely to stay upset for long. You guys hungry?"

"Sure are…" Raph said. April smiled and picked up her cell phone.

"Cool, so am I…I'll go pick up some pizza. If Ariana comes down, try not to bother her about today…" April said. "It's probably best our windows aren't broken…"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Leo assured. April walked out of the house, closing the door and leaving the turtles alone.

"I can't believe someone would do that to Ari…" Mikey said.

"I can't believe they're getting away with it…" Donnie said.

"Yeah well if it were up to me the person that did it to her wouldn't be breathing right now." Raph said. Ariana came down the stairs and walked into the living room, all the turtles turned their attention to her.

"Hey Ariana…" Leo greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey…I didn't think you guys were here…" Ariana said walking into the kitchen.

"April just stepped out to go get dinner…" Donnie said.

"What are we having?" Ariana yelled from the kitchen.

"Pizza!" Mikey yelled.

"Awesome…" Ariana said, walking back into the living room with a water bottle in her hand.

"So…how did your first day of school go?" Raph asked. Ariana took a sip of her water before speaking.

"Good, I made a new friend…" Ariana said.

"That's it?" Raph asked. "Well there's gotta be more…did you make any enemies?" Ariana rolled her eyes, knowing what Raph was trying to get at.

"April told you…" Ariana said. Raph nodded.

"Every little detail…" Raph said.

"Look guys, I'm fine…really. It was just a little chocolate milk over my head, no biggie." Ariana said.

"No, it is a _biggie…" _Leo said. "You could've gotten hurt if the girl decided to get physical!"

"Does it matter? If she tried anything I wouldn't react back…" Ariana said. "Anyways, the day is done and it's already over so can we please just drop it?" Raph looked away from Ariana, his arms were crossed and she could see he was mad.

"Fine, can we talk about something else…like how AWESOME YOUR PLACE IS!" Mikey said. Ariana smiled.

"It is pretty big…" Ariana said. "I love summers here because our pool is so big, swimming is so much fun."

"It's in your genes…" Donnie said. "Naturally, you should love water."

"And if I hated it?" Ariana snapped. "Would it mean I'm suddenly not related to you or what?" Donnie was confused; he didn't mean to set Ariana off.

"Ariana…chill. He didn't mean it like that…" Leo said. Ariana breathed out, calming herself.

"Sorry…" Ariana said. "I didn't mean to get all jumpy…obviously today was not the best day."

"It's fine, kiddo…" Donnie said. "Anyways, do you like your teachers?"

"You know what, I'm gonna say this with all due respect…all of my teachers a freaking annoying and I've always been the teacher's pet but it's not this year I guess…" Ariana said. "At least they don't hate me…"

"That's because they don't have a reason to…" Raph said. Ariana shrugged.

"Yeah…I'm too much of a goody two-shoes. Dang, where's April? I'm starving!" Ariana whined. "She's buying a pizza, not reciting a speech to Congress." Mikey laughed.

"Ha-ha! Good one!" Mikey said.

"She just left, Ari…she'll be back soon. After all, she is walking…" Leo said.

"It's funny…ever since I 'grew' I swear if I ate an entire elephant I would be starving five minutes later…" Ariana said. "Well, I'm gonna go up to my room…you guys do what you want, just please don't break anything. I don't want my dad to be upset when he comes back from his business trip…" Ariana turned and began to walk down the hallway.

"Business trip?" Mikey asked. Ariana turned around with a glowing smile still lit up on her face.

"Yeah, that's why he's been gone…" Ariana said.

"Um, no…it's because the Kraang captured him, right?" Mikey said. Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head, which made Ariana jumped.

"What do you mean…the Kraang captured him?" Ariana asked. Her smile already disappeared off her face. Leo, Donnie, and Raph all glared at Mikey with a dirty expression.

"You are the dumbest person I've ever met…" Raph said under his breath.

"What do you mean by my dad is captured by the Kraang?" Ariana asked, her voice getting serious.

"Ariana…" Leo said in a calming tone, putting one hand on Ariana's shoulder. Ariana pulled away and looked at Leo.

"Tell me…" Ariana said sternly. "Now!" Leo sighed.

"Might as well…the cat's already out of the bag…" Donnie said.

"Ariana, the night we came and took you to your aunt's house, your dad didn't go for a business trip. He got captured by the Kraang, and we went to go save both of them but we could only save April…" Leo explained. Ariana felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"No…" Ariana said. "That's not what April told me, she told me he went on a business trip...s-she wouldn't lie to me…"

"Ariana, she said that so that way you weren't worried…" Donnie added. Ariana's heartbeat sped up as she felt confusion and anger and upset run through her entire body.

"April never lied to me, she wouldn't do it…" Ariana said.

"Ariana, it's true…" Donnie said.

"You have to understand she did it so that way you would feel better and not worry…" Leo said.

"She wouldn't lie to me!" Ariana shouted. _Would she? _Ariana thought.

_**-Page Break-**_

**So many reviews omg! I feel the love, sorry for not updating once again! I promise this will NEVER happen again…unless something for school comes up, LOL anyways I hope you enjoyed it lovies and the next chapter shall be up soon! C; **


	18. Lies, Truths, and no more strawberries!

**Hey guys, okay so I'm just saying this right now, I LOVE everything you guys have to say! You're all so nice! Alright, no more cheesiness… enjoy the next chapter c:**

_**-Page Break-**_

April walked through the door, carrying 3 boxes of pizza.

"Hey guys…" April greeted. "Oh, Ariana…you came back down. You want some pizza?"

"Why didn't you tell me that dad was captured by the Kraang?" Ariana asked. Her voice wasn't serious, she just looked upset.

"What?" April asked. _How did Ariana know? _April thought.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid April. Mikey told me…" Ariana said. April set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked away, he knew April wasn't pleased.

"I-I didn't want you to worry Ariana…" April said.

"How does that make this better?" Ariana asked. "Why can't I know what's going on with my dad?"

"Because, we don't even know what's happening to him…and you wouldn't be able to handle it." April said.

"I can handle it, but what I can't handle is the fact that you lied to me!" Ariana said.

"Ariana, I didn't lie…well, I did. But it was only for you not to get hurt! You were also 5 at the time!" April said.

"I don't care!" Ariana said. "I should have known, you do know he is _my _father too…"

"Of course he is…" April said.

"That's not how you think it's like…" Ariana said. Ariana ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. April sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know…but she's right. I shouldn't have lied to her…" April said looking down. Donnie got up and walked over to April, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"April, you did it to protect her…" Donnie said. "You did the right thing. She won't stay upset about this for long…"

"I hope not, but I've never seen her this upset before…do you think I should talk to her?" April asked.

"No." Leo said. "If you go up there, it won't make anything better. She's upset with you right now, have someone that will comfort her go up there…"

"Why not Mikey?" Donnie offered. "After all, she seemed to bond with him the most."

"Mikey, will you please go talk to her?" April asked. Mikey nodded.

"I don't like to see anyone upset, even Ariana. Don't worry guys, I got this…" Mikey said with a smile. He went upstairs. Mikey gazed around to make sure he didn't walk into the wrong room; he's already in enough trouble as it is. Mikey turned around to see a door covered with Marie from The Aristocats and Laduree stickers everywhere with an Eiffel Tower.

"This must be it…" Mikey said. He opened the door. He saw Ariana sitting on her bed, cooped up in a ball with her face planted into a pillow. "Holy girly…" Mikey shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Ariana mumbled through the pillow. Mikey walked over and sat down on Ariana's bed next to her.

"C'mon Ari, you can't be that mad…" Mikey said.

"I'm not mad…" Ariana said. "I'm just upset…I didn't think she would lie to me…ever."

"Ariana, she did it to protect you though." Mikey said. "Remember, you were also 5 at the time. You wouldn't have taken it well…" Ariana sighed and lifted her head from the pillow. Around her eyes were red from crying.

"But that's not why I'm sad…" Ariana said.

"Then why are you sad?" Mikey asked, scooting over and wrapping Ariana in his arms.

"You wouldn't understand, Mikey…" Ariana said.

"Yeah, I don't really understand much…" Mikey said. Ariana chuckled. "You know, I don't like to see you cry…I don't like to see anyone cry, really. Please stop being upset? Can't you forgive April and we can all just chill tonight?" Ariana wiped her nose.

"I guess, I mean…maybe you're right. I shouldn't be upset about it…thanks for comforting me, Mikey." Ariana said, wrapping her arms around him. "You're the best big brother ever."

"I know." Mikey said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go downstairs…" Ariana and Mikey got off the bed and went downstairs.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and Mikey came downstairs and found only April sitting on the couch.

"April, where's the guys?" Mikey asked. April pointed to the kitchen. Mikey whispered something into Ariana's ear before leaving the two sisters alone. Ariana walked over to the end of the couch.

"You have every right to be upset, Ariana…I'm sorry for lying to you." April said.

"It's fine; really…I know you did it to protect me and everything. I was just too stubborn to actually admit it." Ariana smiled, which made April smile.

"You hungry?" April asked. Ariana nodded. "Good, we better go get some pizza before the guys finish it all…" Ariana and April walked into the kitchen to find the guys standing around, literally inhaling the pizza.

"Please tell me there's some left…" April said. Raph stepped aside to show them the two pizza boxes that were left. "Oh thank the lord…" April went to go get some pizza for Ariana and herself. Ariana sat down on the floor and checked her phone.

"Ha-ha! Her phone is a teddy bear!" Mikey said. Ariana smiled.

"It's the case…" Ariana said.

"Isn't it funny how just a few weeks ago she was five years old and playing with dolls and making Kandi, now she's texting and became the most teenage girl we know." Raph said.

"Excuse me, but I am not the worst teenager ever…April is." Ariana said. April whipped around.

"What are you talking about?" April asked. "I'm not the worst teenager!"

"Oh really? Dude, you freaked out when your hair frizzed up for picture day!" Ariana said.

"Well at least I don't get upset over a little white lie!" April said. Ariana rolled her eyes playfully at April, knowing April was just kidding around with her.

"Here's your pizza, twerp…" April said handing Ariana the plate of pizza.

"Dude, you only eat one slice?" Mikey asked, taking a bite out of his own.

"I could eat a whole one if I wanted to." Ariana said. "But right now, I'm saving room for strawberries."

"You're not eating anymore strawberries, Ariana." April said. Ariana raised one eyebrow.

"And why not?" Ariana asked.

"Because you just had a big bowl of them!" April said.

"SO?" Ariana argued. "It's not like I'm gonna grow seeds and turn red!"

"Stop arguing with April, Ariana…" Leo ordered. Ariana looked over to Leo, who had a serious look on his face. Ariana stopped arguing and continued to eat her pizza.

_**-Page Break-**_

Later that night, Ariana, April, and Donnie were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Leo was lounging in the recliner, while Mikey and Raph sat on the floor. The sectional was big enough for all of them to sit, but they were all comfortable as it was.

"April…" Ariana said. "What time is it?" April took out her T-Phone.

"Um…it's 9:30. Why?" April asked.

"Dang, I gotta go to bed." Ariana said standing up and stretching.

"Why do you gotta go to bed so early? You're leaving only when half the movie is over…" Raph said.

"Because, I have to get up at 5AM tomorrow and get ready for school." Ariana said. "Love you guys, goodnight."

"Night." The turtles said all at once.

"Night April…" Ariana said while leaving the room.

"Goodnight!" April called.

"You should be getting to bed too, April…" Leo said. April crossed her arms.

"And since when are _you _my boss?" April said.

"I'm not; it's just that considering Ariana is getting to bed early I think you should too. Besides, we gotta head back to the lair." Leo said. "C'mon guys…"

"Aw, but I wanna watch the rest of the movie!" Mikey whined. Raph slapped Mikey on the back of the head.

"Stop whining, you baby." Raph said.

"Goodnight April…" Donnie said with a smile. April smiled back and waved as she watched the turtles jump out the window. April sighed and shut off the TV, going to bed herself.

**Ariana's P.O.V **

Okay, so today didn't go as well as planned, but now is the time I look past the negatives. There were more positives that happened today anyways!

I climbed into bed and shut off my light. Man, it felt good to be back in bed. My sheets are always so comforting; I love how welcoming they feel.

You're probably wondering why I had such a freak on April "lying" to me earlier. Well, it wasn't much of the fact that she lied. It was more of the fact that I felt like she was hiding something from me. I have my reasons on why I get upset about that…

This is how it was like before mom died. I was mommy's baby girl and April was daddy's little princess. I always stuck by my mom's side and April always stuck to our dad's. They both loved us equally, but we each had different bonds. My mother and I were like best friends, she was amazing. She would always tell the best stories and play with me and everything. She taught me the majority of stuff I know today. April was always with our dad, they always hung out. They were always outside playing sports and watching football games. This explains why mine and April's personalities and tastes are different. April is kinda like a tomboy and I'm a "priss"

After mom died, everything changed. And when I say everything, I mean E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. My dad used to give April all the attention and care, now he had to share it with both of us. Let alone mom dying doing a number on both April and I and my dad trying to comfort us because of that.

I'm not saying April doesn't miss her and didn't love her, because she does. Very much so, we lost our mother. But the thing is that she still has her favorite parent, I don't. I watched my mother get murdered by some lowlife jack-butt when I was 3. It's not like this all didn't emotionally scare me, because it did. It affects me today and even at this very moment.

Some people say I should forget, but how could I forget something that was so important to me. I will never forget my mother, ever. And I really wish she were here right now, everything would be a whole lot better.

So yeah, it may be wrong or right but how I saw what April did kinda felt like she was the only one to know what actually happened. And considering the turtles knew as well, I kinda feel a little betrayed by them all. But I guess I'll get over it. I have no other choice but to.

I hope tomorrow goes better than today. I can't wait to see Liz again, this should be fun. What could possibly go wrong?

_**-Page Break-**_

**So yeah, you could say this was another "drabble" chapter. But I guess it's all another piece of the story c; shall be updated soon, lovies! **


	19. AND WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! I've had a lot to do lately and then I was over my friend's house for the weekend, and now I am sun burnt. Okay anyways…enjoy the next chappie lovies! C: **

_**-Page Break-**_

**Ariana's P.O.V **

Ugh, my annoying alarm set for 5AM is ringing and I don't wanna wake up. Now I know how April feels when she complained about high school when I was younger. This is pure pain. And I swear the only reason why I don't throw my alarm at the door is because my alarm is my phone.

I staggered out of bed and walked over to my vintage-floral looking mirror. Leave it to me to have something like that. I look in the mirror, holy crap. I look like absolute butt.

"Now I see why people wear makeup…" I said. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. It's nice that I went shopping and I bought TONS of clothes, or else that would be the next struggle in the morning. I picked out my outfit and went into the bathroom to take my shower. I'll smell better after that's done.

I don't know what to expect today for school, I really don't. I mean, I'm super excited to see Liz again and hang out with her. And I can't wait to see Jack again, even though I don't even know him. Oh yeah, I'm probably not going to tell April about my crush until I actually say something to him.

I'm seriously still confused, though. I mean, don't get me wrong…my life has turned around for the better in most areas right now but, like…I don't know. This is so weird; I don't know how I just "turned" 14 all of a sudden. I don't know how that's even possible! But I guess it is, my childhood has passed on and I didn't even get to live it. I would NEVER say any of this stuff to my brothers, Donnie would probably try to find out what's going on with me and to be honest, I don't want to know.

After my shower I hopped out and wrapped a towel around my hair. I took another towel and dried off my body. After slipping my underwear and bra on, I finally got to put on my awesome outfit.

A pink floral corset with dark skinny jeans and pastel pink heels, topping it all off with my hair pulled back and a bow shaped ribbon to hold it up. Perfect, I feel so shabby-1950's. I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs to find April cooking breakfast.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana dropped her bag in confusion.

"April? What are you doing?!" Ariana asked. April turned to her and smiled.

"I'm making bacon…want some?" April offered.

"Okay, one…when do I not want bacon? Two, why are you making breakfast now? Its 6:15, we gotta go to school!" Ariana said. April laughed as she prepared the plates and filled them with eggs and bacon. She walked over and set them on the table.

"No we don't." April said. "At least, not right now…" Ariana took a seat.

"What do you mean…not right now?" Ariana asked.

"I set your alarm 30 minutes ahead so you really woke up at 4:30. It's 5:30; we have tons of time…" April said. Although Ariana was a little annoyed with April's scheme, she still helped Ariana because today she could actually eat breakfast.

"Clever…but, I get breakfast on the way to school if I wanted to. But your bacon is always the best so I guess I'm gonna HAVE to eat it." Ariana said, winking at her sister. April chuckled.

"So, I hope you have a better day than yesterday…" April said. Ariana sighed.

"I hope so too, but I'm not gonna worry." Ariana said taking a sip of her juice. "Worrying will just ruin today and I'm NOT going to let that happen." April smiled.

"Good, I'm proud of you for taking this so responsibly." April said. "But, we have to go in a few minutes. So let me just go get dressed real quick and then we can go." Ariana nodded. April ran back up to her room as Ariana took the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I can't stand dishes in the sink…might as well do them, just to kill time." Ariana said.

As Ariana was finishing off the dishes, her phone began to buzz on the counter. Ariana picked it up, Liz was calling her.

"Hello?" Ariana answered.

"Hey, girly…are you coming to school today?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ariana asked.

"Oh, well normally when people get embarrassed by Tori they take time off of school." Liz explained. Ariana was confused.

"Why do they do that?" Ariana asked.

"Ugh, I'll explain it when you get to school…meet me at the flagpole when you get here." Liz said.

"Kay, bye…" Ariana said. Ariana hung up her phone, that was weird. April came down the stairs wearing something other than her usual, which is normally sports tees and shorts. April was wearing jeans with a white and blue t-shirt.

"How do I look?" April asked, twirling in a circle.

"You look great…" Ariana said. "I wish I was as pretty as you are…" April walked over to Ariana and smiled.

"Aw, sweetie you're beautiful. And plus, you ROCK that corset…I can't stand them. They're so annoying." April said.

"I guess it's because I'm used to wearing them so much." Ariana shrugged. April grabbed her book bag and stood by the door with a smirk on her face.

"You coming?" April asked. Ariana picked up her book bag and walked out the door.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and April were driving to school; Ariana was looking out the window.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…we're going to the turtle's lair after school today." April said.

"Okay…" Ariana said. "Ugh, I miss it when coloring was my homework. Please remind me why I complained so much back then?" April chuckled.

"Welcome to the realm of high school, I know it sucks but we ALL have to live through it." April said.

"Sadly, well…now I know why you complained so much. I always used to wonder why, and now I'm w I know why you complained so much. I always used to wonder why, and now I'hrough it."ack then?"getting a real taste of what you're going through." Ariana said.

"Don't worry, Ari. We'll get through this…" April joked. Ariana giggled and continued to watch the scenery out the window. This time in the morning was absolutely breathtaking, the sun was just rising and everyone was getting ready for their jobs. Although it's not exactly everyone's idea of "beauty", it is for the people in New York.

April parked the car and they both got out. Ariana stood up with a smile, feeling confident that today was going to be a great day.

"Are you good on your own?" Ariana asked. "I'm gonna go meet up with Liz at the flagpole…"

"I'll be fine; I'm going to go find Cegan and Rose. See you after school, Ari…" April said, walking away.

"Bye!" Ariana said, still keeping a smile on her face.

**Ariana's P.O.V**

I feel like today is going to be a good day. At least, better than yesterday…and if I keep on thinking positively, maybe my wish will come true.

I found Liz leaning on the flagpole, looking around.

"Looking for me?" I joked. Liz turned to me and smiled.

"Hey girl!" Liz said, pulling me in for a friendly hug. "As a matter of fact, I was looking for you…I can't believe you're even here right now!" Ugh, why does she keep on saying that?

"Okay, now will you tell me WHY it's such a surprise?" I begged.

"Well, normally…as you can tell, high school is full of drama and segregation. What we do is we discriminate each other into groups. The nerds stay with the nerds, the hippies stay with the hippies, the performing arts kids stay with the performing arts kids, which is where we are classified to…" Liz explained.

"And the popular kids stay in a group…as in, Tori and the rest of the pretty priss people." I guessed. Liz nodded.

"Mhm, also the jocks and greasy leather wearing buttwipes stay in the same group as well." Liz said. "But, my point is…Tori is kind of like the popular leader of 9th grade. Kids steer clear and make sure to show her respect and crap like that, some kids even kiss the floor she walks on…"

"That's pretty pathetic; I'm definitely not going to do that…" I said. I meant it, that's really stupid and I'm not going to subject myself to that. I hate Tori anyways, and I don't respect her…

"I think so too, and I don't either. But, the last thing you do is get in her way or disrespect her or something." Liz said.

"Oh and why is that? Because she'll perfume me to death?" I said sarcastically. Liz laughed.

"No, she literally ruins your life. This one girl that said one mean comment to her eventually got it from Tori and her gang of popular kids." Liz said.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They ruined her by spreading false rumors, editing pictures of her and putting them on the internet, and also hid drugs in her car to make her get kicked out of school." Liz said. "And that was the last of Kelly Morgan's life here in school…I'm serious though, watch out for Tori. You may think it's over, but it's just beginning."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of her…even though that was pretty bad. You shouldn't be either; she's weak and can't take a harsh comment so she ruins your life because she can't accept that she's an un-perfect, snob." I said. "Well…I don't want any trouble and I am certainly not going to kiss up to someone I don't like. Let's just avoid the problem and live on with our lives…"

"I agree with you…" Liz said.

I get that Liz was just informing me what Tori is capable of, but I'm not scared of her. She's a sorry excuse for a person and I'm not going to waste my time focusing on her. She is the least of my worries right now and I'm keeping it that way.

Liz and I walked over to the benches outside of the school and sat down; it was way too early to get inside yet. But, it does give us more time to talk…

"You seem to deal with these kind of things pretty well…you're not even mad or anything." Liz said. I shrugged.

"Why would I be?" I asked. "And also I'm a positive person and try to stay away from all negativity that I can. Living your life around positivity is much better than the other way around." Liz nodded and turned her head.

"It's like you've got it all figured out…" Liz said.

"You have no idea how wrong you are…" I laughed. Liz didn't seem to catch on to what I said, that's probably because she doesn't understand. But one day she will…because one day I'll get the guts to tell her.

_**-Page Break-**_

At lunch, I met up with Liz and we got to eat outside together. I'm hoping that no pesky bugs decide to land on my food though.

All day at school I've been getting stared at and hearing whispers. These people are pathetic; do they actually think I should be scared of Tori?

"Let's sit here…" Liz said. We both sat down and put our book bags to our side. More people kept staring and whispering. This is ridiculous.

"Oh my god, what is the big deal with everyone today?!" I snapped. Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I told you, you're going to get that. NO ONE has EVER came to school after being humiliated by Tori." Liz explained again. If hear that one more time I think I'm going to blow…

"Well then I guess I'm the first person to do it. Is that so bad that EVERYONE has to whisper and stare? This is taking pathetic to a whole new level." I calmed down; I realized I was getting worked up for nothing. "I'm just going to ignore it and I am not going to let it get to me…"

"But…you just let it get to you…" Liz said. I glared at her with a nasty expression, grinding my nails into the edge of the table.

"Starting now…" I said sarcastically.

No, I'm not mad. Not at Liz, not at these people, and not at Tori. I'm annoyed, because this is a load of bull crap. Just because one mean girl decided to mess with me does NOT mean I'm going to skip school, and for those who do believe it, also realize that I'm not letting one thing control my life.

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana and Liz ate their lunch, after a while most of the stares and whispers died down and were put into their resting place. Ariana was hoping it would stay like this.

"Shoot, I've gotta get to class…" Ariana said. "Catch up with you after school?"

"Yeah, wanna hang out? Maybe we could grab some Starbucks and hang at your place?" Liz asked. Ariana smiled, figuring no harm could be done if they did hang out.

"Sure, see you then girly!" Ariana said making her way back to her locker.

Ariana exchanged some books out of her bag, when she heard a preppy voice behind her.

"Look who showed up…" Tori said. "You've got guts coming to school today." Ariana tried to ignore Tori's teasing, but she ceased to resist.

"What do you want, Tori?" Ariana snapped, turning around to look directly at Tori.

"Well considering you know my name, I figure why can't I get yours?" Tori smirked. She had a bunch of preppy girls behind her.

"It's Ariana, now leave me alone." Ariana said.

"I don't think so…that's not all I came here for…" Tori said. Ariana crossed her arms, not unlocking her eyes off Tori's.

"What else do you want?" Ariana asked.

"First of all, newbie…let's get a couple things straight." Tori began. "I do not like you, at all. I run this school, and I'm not letting you get in the way of how things work around here."

"And your point is?" Ariana asked. Tori's devious smirk disappeared off her face and turned into a frown.

"My point is…" Tori said, walking close to Ariana. "I'm here to tell you that you need to learn your place."

"I know where my place is, and it's not here arguing with you, it's in gym. And I'm not going to listen to you, tell me where I need to be, because I already know where it is and you need to step off. My mother always told me that I should never argue with a fool, so I'm not going to." Ariana said. The girls behind Tori cupped their mouths while shocked faces filled the hallway. All attention was on them now.

"You are making a big mistake, Ariana." Tori said, putting a weird accent on Ariana's name.

"No, the only mistake I'm making is talking to you. I don't want to fight, I don't want to argue, I don't even want to talk. I want you to leave me alone, because I'm not going to cower in fear like everyone else. You don't scare me…" Ariana said.

"Well we all don't get what we want sweetheart…" Tori said.

"Look who's talking…" Ariana said, walking away. She turned her back and casually walked down the hallway, not seeming to have any emotion on her face. Tori turned and watched Ariana as her friends gathered around the back of her.

"You're not going to just let her talk to you like that, are you Tori?" One girl asked. Tori smirked and shook her head.

"No one treats me like that. Ariana obviously needs to learn what exactly it is that we do to girls like her." Tori said.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana met up with Liz after school at the flagpole, April was also standing there talking to Cegan and Rose. Ariana walked up to Liz with a smile.

"Hey!" Ariana greeted. A grin appeared on Liz's face as she walked up to Ari and gave her a hug.

"Hey little miss 'telling Tori off'" Liz said. Ariana playfully rolled her eyes, keeping the happy expression on her face. "I can't believe you said that to her!"

"Well someone had to stand up to her…" Ariana said. "And plus, how do you know? You weren't even in the hallway…"

"Actually I was walking into my science class when I saw a crowd forming in the hallway. Of course I was gonna go see what was up, so I pushed my way into the crowd and saw you and Tori fighting." Liz explained. "That was awesome! You went all snappy on her!"

"Yeah, I can't believe she comprehended all those 'big' words." Ariana and Liz laughed. "She doesn't strike me as the type with good diction." Liz shook her head.

"Well, everyone is talking about how you stood up to her..." Liz said.

"Oh great, now even more stares and whispering is gonna go on…" Ariana whined. "Second day of school and there's already enough drama to make go nuts." Liz laughed.

"Hey, at least everyone thinks you have guts…" Liz said. Ariana smiled.

"True, but anyways…enough drama. I said what I said to Tori and that's that, I'm going to live a DRAMA FREE life and hope that I survive through high school…" Ariana said. Liz wrapped her arm around Ari's as they began to walk.

"Don't worry…you'll live through it with your best friend. Because you ain't going through anything without me being right by your side." Liz said. "Drama or not…"

"Same here…know that I'll always be here for you…" Ariana said.

"AND WE CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD!" Liz shouted.

"WITH OUR FABULOUSNESS AND DIVALICIOUS WAYS AND WE CAN STRUT DOWN THE HALLWAYS!" Ariana added. Both of them laughed, but stopped when April and her friends stepped in front of Liz and Ariana.

"Hey Ari, seems like you had a better day today, huh?" April asked with a smile. Ariana nodded.

"Best day ever, especially with my bestie…" Ariana said looking at Liz. April, Cegan and Rose smiled.

"Well I'm happy that you're finally seeing the positives of high school…" April said. "Even though it's only been two days…anyways, you get my point."

"Speaking of best friends…" Ariana said. "Can I go to Starbucks with Liz and then after we can chill at home? Please?" Ariana pleaded. April shrugged.

"I guess, I'm going out with Cegan and Rose anyways so have fun and KEEP YOUR PHONE CLOSE!" April said. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will…" Ariana whined. "C'mon Liz, let's go…"

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and Liz walked into Starbucks; Ariana inhaled the smell of coffee. She loved it.

"It smells so good in here!" Ariana said. "I miss the smell of coffee…" Liz chuckled. Soon they got up to the counter.

"And what would you two ladies want on this fine afternoon?" The cashier asked with a perky smile.

"Can I get a Chi Latte, hot please?" Liz asked. The cashier nodded.

"And for you?" The cashier asked looking over to Ariana. Ariana looked up at the menu boards.

"Um…can I get a venti hibiscus very berry refresher?" Ariana asked. The cashier nodded while Liz cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"The best thing on the menu…I always would get one when my dad and April and I would go to Starbucks…" Ariana said. "I'm not much of a coffee person."

"What does it taste like?" Liz asked. "Because I never even noticed it on the menu before you just brought it up…"

"Like sweet flowers with berries, but it's not too sweet." Ariana said. "Kinda like tea…"

"Oh…sounds gross." Liz said. Ariana laughed. The cashier handed Ariana and Liz their drinks as they paid the cashier.

"Have a good day…" Liz and Ariana said in unison. The cashier nodded as she took another person's order. Ariana and Liz sat down at the seats closest to the window.

"You try mine and I try yours?" Liz offered. Ariana smiled and nodded as she handed her refresher to Liz, and Liz handed her latte to Ariana. They both took a sip; Liz puckered her lips almost like she was going to vomit.

"Ew!" Liz said. "It tastes gross…I never really liked tea anyways. How's mine?" Ariana cocked her head.

"Kinda like a warm ginger bread cookie just liquefied…" Ariana said. Liz laughed as they exchanged their drinks back.

"Well, there's one thing we don't have in common…" Liz said. "Anyways, considering we like BARELY know each other…what kind of things do you like?"

"I'm a lot like my mother…" Ariana said. "I love pastels more than anything and any type of floral pattern. I love anything old too, like shabby chic. I also love Paris; I want to go so bad."

"I like a lot of dark colors, and I love anything lace. I mean I'm not a goth or anything but I just love those colors, floral is cute." Liz said. Ariana smiled.

"I also like a lot of old music too, I listen to upbeat music but I listen to more Ella Fitzgerald and Audrey Hepburn, Louis Armstrong…stuff like that." Ariana said.

"What kind of upbeat artists do you like?" Liz asked.

"Mariah Carey, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, Nicki Minaj, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson…" Ariana named off. She had a long list of artists she loved; she just couldn't remember all of them.

"I love One Direction, oh my god." Liz said. Ariana laughed.

"Their voices are perfect…" Ariana said. Liz nodded in agreement.

"I like some rock, not like screamo because I think it's annoying as heck…" Liz said. Ariana nodded, she could definitely agree on that one.

"I know, I like Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead…Paramore is awesome." Ariana said.

"Blood on The Dance Floor shouldn't even be classified as music…" Liz joked.

"They should be classified as dog crap." Ariana and Liz laughed.

"It's fun hanging out with you, you're not quiet or shy. It's like; once you get to know someone you open right up." Liz said.

"Same to you…" Ariana smiled.

"Let's go to your place, I can't wait to see!" Liz said.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and Liz walked into the house to find Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey sitting on the couch. April got a shocked face written all of her while Ariana was the same.

"Um…" Ariana said. She turned over to Liz to find her face a cross between confused and terrified.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Liz said, stepping back. Leo jumped up to try and calm her down.

"Calm down, don't worry…we won't hurt you." Leo said taking a few steps forward. That didn't help; Liz took a few steps back as Leo tried to come closer.

"W-What…is this?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Um, Liz…this is Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey…" Ariana introduced.

"Turtles…" Liz said. "Gigantic…talking turtles…"

"Yup…" Ariana said with a clap.

"Well…this just got awkward." April said. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Liz…can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Ariana asked. Liz could barely even speak, so she just nodded and followed Ariana out.

"Okay, I know this is really confusing…" Ariana said.

"YEAH, IT'S DAMN CONFUSING!" Liz yelled. "Why in the world are there 4 giant turtles in your living room?!"

"Interesting story…weird, but interesting…" Ariana said. And weird this story was...

_**-Page Break-**_

SUSPENSIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN LMAO. Anyways, once again sorry for not updating for so long. I know, cursing has entered the story but it's nothing really bad or excessive. Also, I was reading back at the past chapters when I first started and MAN DID THEY SUCK ASS. Should I change them or keep them the way they are? Your call, anyways, this shall be updated SOOOOOOOONNNNN


	20. Let me just explain everything

**Hey guys! So I was thinking…maybe I should go back and fix the past chapters and MAYBE add a few more of Ariana being 4 again? Idk, what do you guys think? Yes? No? Give me feedback! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! C:**

_**-Page Break-**_

**Ariana's P.O.V**

Oh god, this is bad…this is real bad. Liz wasn't supposed to know this soon, we've only been friends for two days and now I have to explain to her about everything!

"Okay…I really don't know how to explain it any other way." I took a deep breath. "So, here it goes…" Liz crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. Is she mad or something?

"Apparently, those four turtles you see in my living room are my brothers and I am their little sister. We had a mix up when I was a baby and April's father found me, I was originally a mutant but April's father took me to his lab and nursed me to health and managed to save me and turn me into a human by injecting his DNA into mine. So, 4 years later my dad got kidnapped by alien robots and the turtles came to the rescue. They also got April, but the turtles managed to save her. But my father was out of luck, and he is with the Kraang doing god knows what. Considering I am their little sister, they decided to have some bonding time with me and I got to hang out with all of them for a week, but a little problem happened and I ran into the sewers crying and the Kraang found me. They experimented on me and I woke up 10 years older and 14. My brother Donnie, the turtle with the purple mask, explained that they somehow advanced my age back to where it was supposed to be and now I'm here." I explained quickly.

I can't believe all of that just came out of my mouth, I said it so fast I couldn't believe that I was even listening to MYSELF talk. I took a good look at Liz; she was still shocked but more confused than ever.

"Does it make sense?" I asked. Stupid question, but what else was I supposed to ask?

"Okay, so wait…you're really a mutant turtle?" Liz asked. I sighed.

"No…well, I mean…I was when I was born. But like I said April's father found me and experimented on me, turning me into a human." I explained.

"So you are 100% human, right?" Liz asked. I nodded reassuring her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now I'm piecing this together. You were right; this is a really weird story…"

"You believe me, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I mean…the turtles are sitting RIGHT IN YOUR LIVING ROOM." Liz said. "I can't exactly say you're making this up, although to another person it would sound like you were."

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, I get it. No one would want to be friends with a creep like me with a messed up family." I said, looking down to the ground. I meant that, as much as I love my family and how different we are I still don't think anybody would want to be friends with someone in my situation.

"Ariana, do you really think I would stop being friends with you just because your family is strange?" Liz asked. "So what if it is? Not everyone has a perfect life, and because yours is the most imperfect life I have ever seen…I'm fine with having a 'weird' friend." A smile appeared on my face, it made me happy to know that Liz see's things that way. Not many people are acceptant like I am, but now I know that I'm not the only one who is. She doesn't care if I do come from a strange family, and it makes me happy to know that she is fine with it.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" I said. She nodded.

"And you're mine. Plus, I told you…I will be by your side no matter what. Even in the weirdest situations like this one…" Liz said. I laughed as I playfully punched her arm.

"I'm always here for you, Liz. And I'm glad that you accept me and my family." I said. We both hugged each other, all I can say is only 2 days of a friendship and we act like we've known each other for years. "So, you wanna meet my family?" Liz shrugged.

"Will they hurt me?" Liz asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Then yes, I would love to meet them."

Liz and I walked back into the living room where everyone was still waiting. Once we entered the room, all eyes were on us.

"Is little Miss Spazz attack calm down?" Raph asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she's fine and she's not a spazz attack. She can't help but scream when she see's giant mutant turtles sitting in her best friend's living room." I said kiddingly. "Well, you've met my sister already. Liz, this is Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. My brothers." Liz walked over to Leo and kindly gave him her hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth. But call me Liz, everyone does." Liz said, waiting for Leo to exchange the handshake. Leo smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi Liz, I'm Leonardo. But call me Leo." Leo said. Liz smiled as she let go of Leo's hand, this is going pretty good. Leo likes her, off to a good start…

"Donatello, but please call me Donnie. Nice to meet you." Donnie greeted. Liz waved, keeping the perky grin on her face. This is one of the things I love about her, she's always so happy.

"Aw, Ari! He's so cute oh my god! Look at his adorable gap!" Liz said. Donnie kind of blushed at Liz's compliments. I laughed; I knew one thing and one thing only…Donnie has a crush on my sister. Thanks to Mikey filling me in on that information. But I knew Liz wasn't trying to flirt with Donnie…his gap is adorable. Next was Raph, oh god…this better turn out well.

Raph stood up, keeping his hot headed look on his face like he always does. Liz was hesitant to walk over to him; I think she was scared of him. Raph smirked, seeing the fear in Liz's eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…" He said. "Very hard…"

Liz casually walked up to Raph, still hesitant, and gave him her hand.

"It's nice to meet you…" Liz said. "And if you love Ariana you wouldn't hurt her best friend…" Raph chuckled.

"No promises." Raph said. "Nice to meet you too." Raph took her hand, suddenly Liz was a little more loosened up. Lastly, Mikey…okay I'm not worried about this one.

"Hi Liz, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mikey!" Mikey greeted. Liz's face lightened back up as Mikey pulled her in for a hug.

"Ah! Oh…hey Mikey...it's nice to meet you too." Liz said, hugging Mikey back. Mikey released his grip and smiled.

"Great! Now you all have met!" I said with a grin. I grabbed Liz's arm and started to pull her, trying to get her to follow me. "Now can I show her my room?" I looked over to April with puppy dog eyes. April rolled her eyes and sighed, then nodded. Ha-ha, always works.

"Fine…you two can go hang out up there for a little while. But then Liz has to go because you need to spend some time with your brothers." April ordered. I nodded and began to pull Liz's wrist while she followed me.

"Come on, Liz! I need to show you my room!" I said excitedly as we ran up the stairs.

"Can I have my arm back?" Liz asked. I stopped and look down; I realized I still had my grip on Liz's wrist. Whoops.

"Oh, yeah…sorry." I said. We walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Liz seemed to try to get a quick look at everything as we walked to my room.

"Don't worry, I'll show you everything else after my room." I said. We stopped in front of my door as she examined it. She probably thought it was weird that I had so much on my door. Between the Marie wreath and the big Eiffel Tower door sticker, I couldn't tell what she was looking at. Liz looked at me and smiled.

"You must love Paris and Aristocats, right?" Liz guessed. I smiled and nodded. I opened my door, revealing my room. Although Liz and I are kind of alike, I don't think she's going to enjoy my room as much as I do. But it's my room, and I've designed it to my liking.

Just to give you a good hint of what my room looks like, I have a huge queen bed with a floral bed set (I know it was purple, but I found this one hiding in the linen closet) with matching floral pillow cases. I don't understand people that sleep with only ONE pillow. Anyways, I have huge posters of Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe on my walls. I also have a lot of Paris pictures and other posters on my walls. They're literally covered.

All my furniture was either pastel or shabby chic. I love pastels and shabby chic; I could live in my room forever. I have a flat screen hanging on the wall with a shelf full of random objects on the side. I also have a huge closet full of clothes (thanks to that shopping spree) and a big marshmallow white bean bag in the corner of my room. I have tons of Paris boxes around my room, majority of them a filled up with bows. I have a bathroom in my room as well.

"Wow." Liz said. "Your room is huge…you do realize our sleepovers are going to be epic, right?" I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You can sleepover here anytime you like." I said. "Just not tonight…" Liz shrugged and then flopped on my bed. Lord, please don't break it on me.

"So tell me…how's it like having turtles for brothers?" Liz asked with a smile. I giggled slightly and then sat next to her on the bed. I sighed before speaking.

"Well…" I began. "It's definitely different. But they're all really nice and they're the best brothers ever. It's been a lot on them with everything new happening and me growing up all of a sudden…I feel so selfish and self centered right now." I sighed, I knew I was feeling a little conceited and I couldn't help but to think everything that has happened so far is my entire fault. Liz sat up and scooted next to me, planting and gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Stop that." Liz said. "You're not conceited, you're just confused. To be honest I would be VERY confused if I was in your situation." I smiled sheepishly, a little amused by Liz's humor. "But the point is, everything will get better soon. And hopefully for your sake make a little sense…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" I said. "Thanks Liz."

"No problem." Liz said, cracking a smile. This girl always knows what to say.

_**-Page Break-**_

After a few hours of laughing, watching TV, and talking about school, Liz and I began to grow bored.

"Ugh, there's nothing to do…" Liz whined.

"I know…what's there to talk about anymore?" I sighed. I was hanging half off my bed with Liz, our hair dangling off the bed. Liz smiled and turned her head to me.

"When there's nothing left to talk about in a teenage girl's life…" Liz said. "There is only one thing left…BOYS! More specifically…Jack…" Liz said, nudging my shoulder. I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Stop, I only saw the boy once…" I said. "He probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Well then that means you need to go TALK to him." Liz said. "I'm sure he'll love you!"

"Yeah, totally…I can see how a sophomore would be in love with me." I said sarcastically. Liz slapped my leg and sat up.

"I'm serious, Ari…" Liz said. "What you have to do to get a guys attention is to at least TALK to them…"

"Liz, it's only the second day of school." I argued. "And plus, its winter break next week…"

"This means that you need to befriend him before winter break so you can hang out with him during the break!" Liz said.

"You really think it could work?" I asked. Liz nodded.

"Uh…YEAH?!" Liz said. "You at least gotta give it a try."

"I'll think about it…" I said. Just then, April opened my door.

"Hey Ari, time for Liz to go…" April said.

"Aw…okay…" I said sadly. I really didn't want her to go.

"Don't worry, you can see her tomorrow." April said.

After Liz left, I literally felt like all I was going to do was sit at home and do NOTHING. But turns out there was something to do after all…

"Ariana, wanna come back to the lair with the guys and I?" Leo asked with a smile. "Master Splinter needs to see you in your new age before he ends up finding out the hard way." I love Leo's smile so much, he's adorable. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure…I don't see why not. Do you think he's going to hate me?" I asked.

"No way, dude! Why would he hate you?" Mikey chimed in. I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I said. "Maybe a fear, I guess?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Ariana. Come on, let's go…" Leo said. Finally, I can hang out with my brothers again.

**End of P.O.V **

When Ariana and the turtles got back to the lair, the turtles separated, leaving Leo and Ariana alone. Mikey went to go play video games in his room, Raph went to his room to go read comics, and Donnie went to his lab to work on some experiments.

"Oh, so now they leave…" Ariana said sarcastically. Leo chuckled.

"Actually, I was trying to get you alone to talk to you." Leo said. "But first, you have to go see Splinter." Ariana's eyes grew wide as Leo ended his sentence. She was terrified of what Splinter's reaction was going to be, and was hesitant to find out.

"C-Can…can you come with me?" Ariana pleaded. Leo's smile disappeared off his face as he shook his head.

"Ari, don't worry…you'll be fine. I'm right out here; go on…he's in the training room." Leo said, sitting down and turning on Space Heroes. Ariana took a deep breath and turned around to go into the training room. She was hesitant to open the door, but if she didn't, then she would be reprimanded by Leo. She slowly reached for the sliding door and opened it. No one was in there.

Ariana looked around curiously.

"Hello?" She said softly. No answer. Where could Master Splinter be? She decided to wait for him and look around the training room a bit. She walked over to the weapons, all of them looked way too heavy for her to handle, so she didn't even try to pick one up. But Ariana was admiring the beauty of some of them; there was a beautiful katana with roses engraved into the blade. It was beautiful. Ariana gently let her hand glide across the engraved design, when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"May I help you?" A voice said. Ariana jumped a bit and snapped her head up, Master Splinter was standing there. Man he's one quiet rat.

"Master Splinter?" Ariana asked.

"And you are?" Splinter responded. Ariana's throat went dry; she had to keep reminding herself to keep her cool no matter what.

"Um…I'm…" Ariana mumbled. Master Splinter did not rush her to get her words out, but she was familiar to him.

"Speak up, child." Master Splinter said. Ariana was afraid, but she knew if she didn't tell him now, then he would think she was an intruder.

"It's me. Ariana…" Ariana said. Splinter's face twisted into confusion and shock. "W-When I ran away when I was mad at Leo a few weeks ago…the Kraang captured me and did something to make me 14 instead of 5. I don't know if you knew that I ran away…but yeah. Here I am…" Splinter thought for a second, trying to wrap his head around the event.

"How is that even possible?" Splinter asked. "It is amazing that they made you older…"

"I know, but…please don't look at me differently. I know it's weird and surprising just to come out like this but I'm still me, just older." Ariana said, relaxing. Master Splinter walked over to Ariana slowly and put his hand under her chin, making her look directly into his eyes.

"I would not treat you differently." Splinter said. "You are still my child, Ariana. And I love you whether you are 5 or you are 14. And yes, this is very strange, but that will not change anything. I promise." Ariana smiled and wrapped her arms around Splinter. He gently smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you…" Ariana said pulling away.

"If you do not mind, I will be meditating in my room if you need me. Make yourself at home." Splinter said, turning around and shutting his bedroom door behind him. Ariana sighed and walked back into the living room.

_**-Page Break-**_

Leo saw Ariana walk back into the living room, he turned down the volume and locked his attention on her.

"Ariana…" Leo said. "What did he say?"

"He was fine…confused, but fine." Ariana said. "He said he would love me either way." Leo smiled.

"See, I told you that you would have nothing to worry about." Leo said. "Come on, sit with me…" Leo patted the seat next to him. Although Ariana was 14, she was still very short for her age. Ariana sat down next to Leo.

"Ariana…I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Leo whispered. "This would've never happened to you if I just kept my big mouth shut…"

"In a way, you helped me very much, Leo." Ariana said. "I'm happier now; I finally have my first friend. April and I have a stronger relationship…and I just hope you and I will too. Because when I was younger, I was always being hated on for something and I don't want anyone to hate me anymore." Leo and Ariana haven't had a heart to heart ever since that night that Ariana came in and told him about her mother. Leo pulled Ariana in for a hug; she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"How could anyone hate you? You have nothing to worry about…I love you. And you can talk to me anytime you want…I'm always here for you." Leo said. Ariana buried her face in deeper into his chest.

"This is why I don't want Donnie to see if anything is wrong with me…because I don't want him to change me back." Ariana said. "Please don't let him do anything…"

"You have nothing to worry about Ariana." Leo whispered. "I promise."

_**-Page Break-**_

**Okay, this chapter is done…I figured this story needs a little more brother and sister bonding, don't you? Anyways, follow me on Tumblr if you like, I follow back. The link is on my profile. Love you and shall be updated soon c; **


	21. Do you need someone's shell kicked?

**Craziest idea, but I'm going to definitely make another story for TMNT from this one. No, this one is not ending anytime soon for all those wondering, but I have decided to make another story when Ariana was 4 and spending time with the turtles. I feel like I didn't give enough thought into how fast it went and how she didn't really bond with them at that age, and plus I got a bunch of PM's asking for more. So, therefore I will give you more. C: Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Oh…also I fast forwarded to Friday. **

_**-Page Break-**_

**Ariana's P.O.V **

So, that "entrance" with Master Splinter went better than I expected. At least he didn't freak out, and it felt good that he didn't. I mean I understand he would be shocked, who wouldn't? But at least he didn't judge me or anything and still loves me.

I got to talk with Leo on how I really felt too, it was great. I felt refreshed, now that I finally got my point across to Leo. Leo was always the brother I would look up to, even when I was 4. He is so inspirational and gives the best advice; he's almost like my guidance counselor. He doesn't pressure you at all. Donnie, he is so sweet and kind. I love his brains; although Raph hates his constant factual statements I enjoy them. I know he is also a brother I could go to if I need help with figuring out something, but I would never go to him for help with homework. I don't want him to think I'm stupid.

Raph…honestly, he scares me. And no, it's not because he hit me or anything like that. He's got a short temper and I wouldn't want to piss him off. But I know that I could go to him if I needed someone's head cracked open. Mikey, oh Mikey…what ISN'T good about him? If I'm ever sad or just want to have fun, Mikey is the brother I would turn to. Between his pranks and his jokes, I don't know what I love more. Mikey is just a happy person, and I love happy people.

So I guess you could say I look up to them all in different ways, that's probably the most logical explanation.

Never the matter, I have more important things to work on before winter break next week. It's Friday, and I still haven't talked to Jack like Liz suggested.

"Yo…" Liz said, slapping her rolled up magazine on my shoulder. I turned around to see her grinning. "Did you talk to Jack yet?" I shook my head.

"No…not yet." I said.

"What are you waiting for?! There is no time to waste…" Liz said.

"Liz, I'm not even sure that he will even like me. I don't even know what to say!" I argued.

"Just be cool, one thing I know about Jack is that he is really sweet." Liz said. "Now go get that boy's number or so help me I will get it myself." I rolled my eyes and sighed, there is no way I can get out of this now. I glanced across the hallway to see Jack standing alone at his locker. Perfect, no one to notice.

"Alright, I'm going in…" I said. I handed my bag to Liz and walked over to Jack with confidence. I had a smile on my face so big that if it got bigger my mouth would fall off. I'm so nervous.

Jack lifted his head and turned his attention to me.

"Hi!" I said a little more perky than expected. Just keep your cool Ari…

"Hey." Jack said with a smirk. Oh my god, he even sounds cute. "Can I help you?"

"Um…yeah…I just was wondering if…um." I stuttered. I don't even know the words to spit out; I completely froze as the smile disappeared off my face.

"Are you okay? Your face is looking a little pale?" Jack asked. I swallowed and nodded. I felt a knot in my stomach, do I back out? I've already embarrassed myself enough…

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine…I was just wondering if I could have…" I stopped right in the middle of my sentence as some huge girl walked by me and pushed me down. I fell right onto Jack. Oh no, this can't get any worse.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY SOMEONE PUSHED ME!" I said as I scurried to get up and off of him. He just chuckled as he pulled himself back up.

"No worries…anyways, what did you want to ask me?" Jack asked.

"Um…do you want to go out with me?" I choked out. WAIT WHAT WAS I SAYING OH MY GOD I MEANT TO ASK FOR HIS NUMBER NOT TO GO OUT WITH ME. "Oh…wait…you know what, never mind. Stupid question…I'll just go…" As I turned around to walk away, Jack grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He said. I turned back around. "I would love to go out with you, Ariana."

"Oh…r-really? Wait…how do you know my name?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, you're name kinda got around when that whole thing at lunch happened with Tori. Sorry about that by the way, she's really an ass. I don't like her at all." Jack said. My eyes widened at the idea that Jack hated her too, we already have something in common and it's only been a few minutes. "Anyways…how did you know mine?"

"Oh well…um…" I stuttered. "I kind of…well, my friend Liz over there by my locker told me that day at lunch." Jack kept his smile, aw! It was so cute I think I'm going to die.

"Interesting…" Jack said. "Well, anyways…here's my number. I'll text you, okay? We can plan our date after that..." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure…thanks. Here's my number. I'll talk to you then I guess…" I cupped my hands around my back and was swinging slowly back and forth. Jack smiled and took the note with my number on it and then walked to class. I turned back around and headed back to my locker to see Liz standing there holding my bag with a curious look.

The butterflies in my stomach suddenly went away as excitement filled its place, he said yes! My CRUSH said yes! I can't believe this is even happening.

"Well?" Liz asked as I walked up to her. "Did you get his number?"

"Yes I got his number, but it gets better…" I said enthusiastically. "We're going on our first date next week!" Liz jumped up and down.

"WHAT OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Liz cheered as she wrapped her arms around me. I laughed; I just couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was so happy...

"I know right! I didn't even mean to ask him out…it was just a slip!" I said. She released her grip and looked at me.

"Damn, who knew that if you just accidentally got pushed onto a guy in the first meeting that it would end up with a date?" Liz joked. "I should try that next time…"

"I still can't believe I'm going out with my crush!" I said still excited. "Oh my god, oh my god I have to figure out what to wear and everything…YOU NEED TO HELP ME!"

"Girl, chill! When is your date?" Liz asked. I shrugged as the smile disappeared off my face.

"I don't know yet, he said he would text me and we would plan it out then." I explained.

"Well then don't get all hyped up yet when the plans aren't even made." Liz said. "But yes, I'll help you." The smile reappeared on my face. God I'm excited for this date.

_**-Page Break-**_

After school, Liz's mom picked her up and I was on my way to the flagpole to meet April. I can't wait to tell her that I have my first date!

Just on my way to the flagpole, I got stopped by a girl stepping in front of me. It was Tori. Oh no, what does she want now?

"Hello Ariana…" Tori said with a smirk.

"Hi…" I said, staying calm. "May I help you?"

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend now…" Tori said.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped. "But if you must know, no I do not at this moment."

"Oh don't lie to me, Ariana. We both know you asked out Jack." Tori said as her smirk disappeared.

"And this matters to you how?" I asked putting one hand on my hip. Why the heck is this girl in my business?

"Nothing, but its good information to keep…" Tori said. "Even the slightest bit can be used as a weapon…"

"What do you mean as a 'weapon'?" I asked. She thinks that she is creeping me out when she is really getting nowhere with her rude ass comments.

"Like I said, you don't wanna mess with me…" Tori said.

"And like I said, I'm not afraid of you. I never will be, so I suggest that you just stop now and leave me alone. You do realize you're getting nowhere, right?" I reassured her. She shook her head and laughed. Seriously, does she have some sort of learning disability?

"You're stupid and messing with the wrong person, I'd watch it if I were you." Tori said, walking away. Okay, I am seriously sick of her already. I don't care if she does anything, but she needs to leave me alone. She's the type of girl that wants to start trouble and do anything to find it. I don't need that in my life right now. I just ignored her and continued to walk to the flagpole. April was leaning on it texting on her little "turtle phone" that Donnie made her.

"Boo!" I yelled. She jumped and placed her hand on her chest while I laughed. "Ha-ha, pranked ya!"

"Very funny…so how was your day?" April asked.

"Interesting…" I said. "Can I tell you something? But you have to PROMISE not to tell my brothers…"

"I promise, what is it?" April asked. I smiled and got really excited over the thought all over again.

"I GOT MY FIRST DATE!" I screamed. Her eyes opened wide with a mixture shock and excitement.

"Are you serious?!" She asked. I nodded and started jumping up and down like a little girl. "That's awesome! Is he cute?"

"Really _really _cute…" I said.

"You have to tell me everything! What's his name?" April asked with a huge grin. Good, she approves. That's a sweat I don't have to break anymore…

"His name is Jack; he has brown hair and blue eyes. He's a little taller than me…not by much though." I explained.

"Is he a freshman?" April asked. I shook my head.

"No, he's a sophomore. But he's not a jerk; he's a really nice boy, April." I said. April didn't frown or anything, she kept her perky grin and took my hands and held them.

"It's amazing how mature you have gotten in the past week." April said. "And just to think I was tucking you in bed less than 2 months ago." That really touched my heart, I don't really know why April was so excited to see me like this instead of 4, but it really made me happy that she wasn't bothering me with a bunch of questions.

"Well, I'm not longer a little girl…" I said. "Maybe it's best that I did grow up. I'm happier now, and I can understand a lot more now that I am more mature." April's smile calmed down as we walked back to her car. I hopped in the passenger seat as April hopped into the driver's seat. She started the car and we drove off.

We stopped at a stop light, not a single word was spoken until then.

"Oh god…" April said. I instantly grew worried and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you going to tell your brothers?" April asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes, I completely forgot about my brothers!

"Well I didn't really think of that…" I said.

"Are you going to tell them at all?" April asked. I just shrugged; I really don't know how to answer that at all.

"I don't know, maybe…" I said. "I have to think about it. It hasn't even happened yet, so there's really no need to tell them."

"But you are going to tell them if it does happen, right?" April asked. Is she literally trying to worry me about this now?

"I have no idea, I think I'm going to have to…I don't want to hide anything from them." I said. "I'm just worried on how they will react…if it's not anything positive then I'm not sure what I'd do."

"I'm not going to pressure you into telling them, it's your choice." April said. "But maybe I should've told you that I'm dropping you off at the lair today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to do some training with Splinter and I figured you could hang out with your brothers while I train." April said. "Speaking of which, why don't you ask Splinter if you could train to be a female ninja like me?"

I figured one day that question would be asked, by April or my brothers, and I've feared for this day. I don't really believe in violence and I want nothing to do with it. I don't know how to tell them that either.

"No thanks." I said. "There are plenty of other ways you can deal with stressful situations, and I don't believe violence is the answer."

"You're right, but it's also very useful if you get jumped…great self defense." April said.

"I can defend myself without using my hands or feet. Plus I don't like that kind of stuff…I'll stick to singing and dancing and acting." I said. April just sighed and kept on driving.

It's not that I don't think that ninjitsu is cool; it's just not my thing. I hate fighting in any type of way, and I can think of plenty of other ways to get out of a situation other than having to use my fists. I don't think my brothers are going to like the new me, I'm too girly and they're too manly. It just doesn't fit, you know?

Never the matter, I'm still excited to hang out with them again. Maybe I could learn to skateboard again from Mikey, or maybe Leo and I could watch Space Heroes. Whatever happens, I just want to have a good time with my brothers…

**End of P.O.V **

Ariana and April arrived at the lair to find Leo and Raph training on a punching bag, and Donnie and Mikey playing on their pinball machine.

"Hey guys!" April greeted. They all turned the attention to April and Ariana, Ariana kept a smile on her face. She was happy to see her brothers again.

"Hey April…and Ariana." Leo said with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I have a training session with Splinter, and I figured you and your sister could hang out while I'm in the training room. Sound good?" April asked. Leo nodded as April walked into the training room, closing the door behind her. Leo turned his head to Ariana and smiled.

"How was school?" Leo asked. Ariana just shrugged.

"Same as always, nothing really different…" Ariana said.

"Is that girl still messing with you?" Raph asked. Ariana sighed and shook her head.

"No, well…I'm not wearing chocolate milk anymore." Ariana joked. "But she still tries hitting me with rude comments, I don't care though…"

"That's good for you, Ari. You don't feed into her negativity." Leo said. Ariana smiled.

"Yeah that's all well and good but if you need to kick her butt then don't hesitate doing so…" Raph said. Ariana's smile disappeared as she turned to Raph.

"I wouldn't hit her even if she hit me. I don't believe in violence and I don't want to use it…" Ariana said.

"How on EARTH are you my sister?" Raph asked. Ariana frowned.

"Was I supposed to be offended by that?" Ariana asked, lightening up her face with a smile. Raph's face didn't budge though; he just snorted and walked off to his room.

"What's his deal?" Ariana asked. Leo shrugged.

"I have no idea…we never do. There isn't even a warning when he is mad anymore, it just happens." Leo said.

"Wasn't it always like that?" Ariana asked. Mikey laughed and kept playing on his pinball machine.

"I don't know maybe you should go talk to him…" Donnie suggested. "I have to go back to work. See you guys later…"

"Bye Donnie…" Ariana said.

"And I have to get back to training…if you excuse me." Leo said, walking back over to the punching bag and beginning to whack it. Ariana sighed of boredom and turned to her brother who was playing pinball. Ariana smiled and got up and stood next to Mikey. As Mikey flicked the buttons, Ariana pushed his arm making the ball fall down the hole. Ariana laughed as Mikey just turned to her.

"Can I help you?" Mikey asked.

"Actually, you can…" Ariana said. "I'm bored, and I wanna hang out with my awesome big brother."

"Can't you see I'm kind of busy right now, Ari?" Mikey said turning back to his game. Ariana frowned and began to pull on Mikey's arm.

"Come on, Mikey! Don't you want to teach me how to skateboard?" Ariana asked.

"I did but last time you got hurt and nearly broke your arm, remember?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, when I was 4, but now I'm older and can take a few falls better than I could before." Ariana said. She gave Mikey's arm one more tug. "Please?" Mikey sighed but then turned to her and smiled.

"Fine, come on let's go to the half pipe…" Mikey said. Ariana jumped up and down and clapped.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Okay, so how do I do this again?" Ariana asked.

"You put your right leg on the skateboard and push with your left leg." Mikey explained. "It's not that hard…"

"Yes I know, but I'm terrified of heights…and falling." Ariana said with her eyes wide. She looked down the ramp as her face turned pale.

"Don't worry; if you fall I'll catch you…" Mikey assured. Ariana turned to Mikey still keeping the worried look on her face.

"You promise?" Ariana asked. Mikey nodded and hopped down to the bottom standing right next to the pipe.

"Alright, come on…you can do it." Mikey said. Ariana took a deep breath and pushed off, she slid down the ramp but as she went up the other side she jumped off.

"I CAN'T DO IT I'M TOO SCARED!" Ariana yelled, clinging onto the ledge of the other side. Her hand slipped and let her skid down the ramp.

"You were doing so great…until you wimped out." Mikey said, walking over to his sister who was on her butt. Ariana rubbed her head and looked up to see a smiling Mikey.

"Maybe skateboarding isn't my thing…" Ariana said as Mikey helped her up.

"Well, then what is your thing?" Mikey asked. Ariana shrugged and looked up to Mikey with an embarrassed look.

"Nothing you would be interested in…" Ariana said.

"Come on, you can tell me…" Mikey said.

"Well, I take singing and dancing and acting classes at school…" Ariana said. "I'm not really sporty or tough. I'm too much of a priss. Also my taste is far different from you guys."

"As I can see by the way you dress…" Mikey laughed. He embraced his little sister in his arms, holding her close to him. "But I still love you either way…and we can work on the skateboarding."

"Thanks Mikey…but I think I'll skip out on that skateboarding offer." Ariana said, pulling away with a smile.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Mikey asked.

"You can go back to your pinball game." Ariana said. "I'm gonna go talk to Raph and see what's up with him."

"Alright, stay safe…" Mikey said, running back into the living room and going to the pinball machine.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana opened Raph's door without a knock. She opened with caution, and it was just a crack.

"Go away, Mikey!" Raph yelled. Ariana opened the door with a smile.

"It's not Mikey…" Ariana said. "It's only me…" Raph calmed down and laid back on his bed with his arms folded.

"Oh…sorry." Raph said.

"No worries." Ariana said, taking a seat next to her big brother. "So…you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"And where would you get the fact that something is wrong?" Raph asked. Ariana shrugged.

"Because you locked yourself in your room…and you're being mean." Ariana said honestly with a warm smile. Raph just ignored her and looked away.

"Come on, Raph…" Ariana said rubbing Raph's arm. "You can tell me anything…" Raph yanked his arm away from Ariana.

"I said I'm fine, now go away…" Raph snapped. Ariana frowned; her mind was set on figuring out what is wrong with Raph. She crossed her arms and stayed where she was.

"No." Ariana said. Raph turned to her raising an eye but kept the same mad look on his face.

"_No_?" Raph asked. Ariana shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Ariana said.

"Wanna know what's wrong?" Raph asked. Ariana nodded her head vigorously. "My annoying little sister won't leave me alone and quit bothering me. Didn't want a nice response? Well, now you got a mean one. I'm not asked you again, go away and leave me alone." Raph snapped. Ariana's face was blank but then turned to sadness. Ariana looked to the ground and stared at her feet.

"You hate me too…" Ariana whispered. She got up and went to leave, when Raph got up and grabbed her arm.

"What did you say?" Raph asked.

"Nothing…I'm leaving now. Are you happy?" Ariana said opening the door. Raph slammed it shut and held Ariana against the wall.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Raph asked one more time. "Tell me. _Now_."

"I said you hate me too…" Ariana said out loud. Ariana closed her eyes expected something bad from Raph, but instead she got the opposite.

Raph quickly pulled Ariana close to him and hugged her tightly. Ariana sighed in relief and kept her eyes closed as she wrapped her small arms around Raph. But she couldn't reach completely around.

"I would _never _hate you." Raph said softly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, because I really don't know why you would think that…" Raph said.

"You wouldn't tell me why you're upset…" Ariana mumbled. "And you were getting really mad at me, so I thought you hated me…"

"I don't, I was just really annoyed…" Raph said. "If you really wanna know what's wrong, then I'll tell you." Ariana pulled away and faced Raph.

"I'm listening…" Ariana said. Although Raph is the shortest of the 4, Ariana was shorter and had to look up a bit.

"I-I…I don't want to lose my baby sister. I mean, I understand that you were 4 and now that you're 14 you're easier to handle and stuff but I don't want you to stop looking up to me…" Raph explained. "I'm always here for you, you know that, right? And I'm not going anywhere…" Ariana smiled and hugged Raph again.

"I know, Raph…don't ever think that I will stop looking up to you. I look up to all of you in different reasons. And I know it's really weird with me being older…but I can handle a lot by myself." Ariana said.

"That's what I was afraid of, I was really excited to start cracking heads open because some kid took your candy…" Raph said. Ariana chuckled.

"Don't worry, I can handle most things by myself but I'll call you for the fighting…" Ariana said.

"You have to promise me you will come to me if you're in trouble or you need someone's shell kicked. And also promise me you won't act like you have it all handled on your own…" Raph said.

"I will handle things on my own, but if I can't handle a butt kicking…then I'll definitely call you in." Ariana said. "I love you, and you're my big brother…" Raph held Ariana closer.

"I love you too, Ari…" Raph whispered.

"Aw!" said Mikey behind the door. Raph broke away from the hug and swung open the door.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, kicking him.

"Kissy, kissy, goo, goo!" Mikey teased. Raph could hear Ariana laughing back in his room.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Raph yelled.

"If you hurt Mikey I'm going to hurt you, Raph…" Ariana yelled.

_**-Page Break-**_

**So yeah…gave y'all another chapter because I just love you so much c; LOL. So a lot of you have been asking for fluff with Ariana and her brothers, although I kinda packed Mikey in with this chapter it was mostly fluff with Raph. So yeah, I'll do the other brothers too. Also, ARI GOT A BOYFRIEND! YAY! I just want give you all a quick thank you for all the hits from this story by the way c; this shall be updated soon! Love you c: **


	22. Surprise!

**Okay, all of you asked me to update soon so here you go! I love you all too much to leave you hanging c; anyways, one of you guys asked me if the new story that I will be making soon with adventures of Ariana being 4 will be connected with this one. No, it's not a sequel to this story. It's a continuation but it's not with anything of Ariana being 14. She remains at the age of 4 and it's just a story about the stuff her and the turtles do together. So, in a way it is affiliated with this story…but mostly not. I'll be happy to answer any more questions you guys have for me c: Alright…ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

_**-Page Break-**_

**Ariana's P.O.V **

I am JUST saying this right now…

OH MY GOD RAPH'S HUGS ARE SO AMAZING LIKE YOU WOULD THINK THEY WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE BUT NO THEY ARE REALLY CALMING SO YES IF YOU THINK THAT RAPH IS NOT CUDDLY THAN THINK AGAIN.

I just had to let that out. There is a BIG part of Raph that I absolutely LOVE! I mean, there is with every one of my brothers, but considering Raph is the hot-headed anger issued one it's pretty surprising. When I was 4 he scared me a little, not just because he hit me, but because he was so freaking big he like towered over me. And he NEVER smiled when I was younger. So, it's kinda piecing itself together…no?

Anyways, so now that April knows that Jack asked me out all she has been doing is bothering me about it. I mean seriously, it's nonstop every 5 minutes "DID HE TEXT YOU? DID HE TEXT YOU? WHEN WILL HE TEXT YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW HE IS NOT TEXTING YOU NOW? BLAH BLUR BLE BOO" constantly. Believe it or not I'm REALLY excited for him to text me too, but April needs to keep her mouth shut in front of my brothers. It's not that I won't tell them…it's just, I need some time. PLUS IT'S NOT EVEN OFFICIAL YET SO…

I woke up without my alarm today, finally it was Saturday. I'm looking passed the fact that I have homework to do but it's not due for another 2 weeks so I have time to piss off from then.

I didn't want to wake up, my bed was comfortable and my sheets were still fluffy. I nuzzled back under the covers and closed my eyes ready to fall back to sleep when suddenly my eyes shot open at the loud, high pitched squeal coming from April. She ran up the stairwell and started to literally BANG on my door. I lifted my head up and jumped out of bed in a hurry. When I opened the door I noticed that April was startled by something.

"April?" I said. "Are you okay?"

"DID JACK TEXT YOU YET?" April asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed, see what I mean when I say "constantly asking"?

"No, he hasn't…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Why did you run up the stairs screaming and bang on my door to wake me up and ask me a question you know the answer to?"

"Well how was I supposed to know he didn't text you?" April argued.

"Because I would've ran downstairs screaming and told you right away…" I admitted. April laughed and nodded.

"Yeah…you probably would." April said. "Why are you still asleep? Don't you wanna get your day started?"

"No, it's Saturday and I'm still not used to this waking up early thing." I said with my eyes half closed.

"Ariana, its noon." April said. My eyes shot open as my jaw dropped. WHAT? HOW IS IT NOON?

"Are you serious?! I slept in THAT late?!" I shouted.

"Well the guys did bring you back a little late…maybe I should tell them to start taking you home earlier." April said. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine…" I said. "I'm gonna go get dressed…"

"Sounds good, there's still bacon if you want some…" April said as she ran back downstairs. I can't believe I slept in this late, but it's not like I have anything planned for today.

I shut my door and walked over to my closet and opening it. I picked up a nude colored pin up top with a black collar and buttons with a black lace skirt. I also picked up white polka dot tights to go under the skirt, and the matching flats with the outfit. I slipped into the outfit and then did my makeup and pinned my hair back with a matching ribbon bow. My outfit is complete!

As soon as I was done I went downstairs to find April sitting on the couch watching TV, the smell of bacon was still in the air. I couldn't wait to eat, I forgotten how hungry I actually was. I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet, putting 3 pieces of bacon on it and a bowl of cut up strawberries on the side. Something fat with something healthy, who couldn't ask for something better?

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to April and began to eat.

"Why do you have to have strawberries with everything you eat?" April asked.

"Why do you always wear black leggings with shorts?" I replied. April's face turned blank as she turned her attention back to the TV. Nobody EVER questions why I eat strawberries…EVER!

**End of P.O.V **

Once Ariana was done eating her breakfast, she put her plate in the sink and checked her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. It was a text message, and it said "**Hey Ariana, it's me Jack. So, you wanna go out on Friday and go to dinner and maybe see a movie afterwards?**" Ariana's jaw dropped as she ran back into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"April!" Ariana squealed making her older sister jump.

"What?!" April asked a bit terrified by Ariana's sudden actions.

"Jack texted me! He said he wants to know if I can go to a movie and dinner with him on Friday…" Ariana explained. "What do I say?!"

"What do you say? SAY YES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" April said in excitement. Ariana pulled out her phone and immediately texted back "**Sure! Sounds great!**" Ariana sat her phone down on her chest and smiled as she laid back and stared into space. She can't believe it, her first boyfriend! Her first date is happening in less than a week! It was a dream come true for Ariana.

"I just said yes…" Ariana said. Ariana and April locked fingers and laughed.

"So…NOW WILL YOU TELL YOUR BROTHERS?" April asked. Ariana sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling away from her sister and resting her back on the back of the couch. Ariana shrugged.

"I don't know, should I?" Ariana asked. April's smile disappeared, she just shrugged back.

"What do you think you should do?" April asked.

"That's what I just asked you…" Ariana said. "I'm afraid of them overreacting or something. And I haven't even gone out yet, and knowing Raph he would hunt Jack down and threaten him."

"You have a point there…" April said. "Well, then tell them after the first date..."

"I think that would work out better." Ariana said. "Can I go call Liz and see if she can come over?"

"Why?" April asked.

"Because she wants me to tell her right away, and plus we have to 'fan girl' about what could happen on Friday." Ariana said. She cupped her hands and begged. "Please?" April sighed and then nodded.

"Fine. But then she's out by 6 because the guys are coming over tonight." April said. Ariana smiled and then jumped up from the couch.

"Thank you, April!" Ariana said. She ran back up to her room, leaving April alone in the living room.

"At least it gets her out of my hair for a while…" April said.

_**-Page Break-**_

Liz had already arrived at the house and was up in Ariana's room talking about Jack. Ariana and Liz were sitting on her bed, both smiling like retards.

"So he did text you?" Liz asked. Ariana nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, I'm so excited this is my first date ever! Wait…what should I do? What am I going to wear? What if I screw up like last time and he never wants to talk to me again?" Ariana started breathing heavily as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Ari, calm down. You're going to do fine…just try not to be nervous and obvious." Liz said. Ariana took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"You're right…I just have to think positively and positive things will come my way." Ariana said. She flopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Liz crawled over and stood over Ariana, blocking her view with a smile.

"Don't stress, you'll be fine…" Liz said. Ariana jumped up, nearly hitting Liz if she didn't move out of the way.

"What is there not to stress about?" Ariana asked. "Not only do I have to impress Jack, but I also have to find a way to tell my brothers about this as well."

"You have already impressed Jack, that's why he's going out with you." Liz explained. "Also, with your brothers, they seem like pretty cool guys…or turtles, animals…whatever. The point is I think they'll understand if you just tell them. That's what I hate about boys, they get overprotective if a girl is dating a boy but they can go off and date whoever they like."

"You obviously haven't met my brothers. And I know for a fact that Raph will not like this one bit…" Ariana said. "But I'm going to tell them anyways…after the date though, not before. They'd try to sabotage it or something."

"That sounds good." Liz said. "Anyways, who is April crushing on?" Liz landed next to Ariana and looked up to her with a curious smile.

"April doesn't seem to like anybody at the moment…at least to my knowledge." Ariana said.

"This may sound like an awkward question, but how did you and your family react when you jumped 10 years in age?" Liz asked. Ariana stared into space for a moment, but then began to speak.

"How did I react? Well…I woke up off the doctors table thing and looked in the mirror. I realized I didn't look like myself, it was horrifying. I didn't know what had happened or what they had done to me, but all I knew is that it was confusing and I had to get out of there." Ariana explained. "My family? Oh goodness, that was a sight. Coming home 10 years older just presenting myself to them, it was confusing for them too. I hoped they would accept me, and they have…so I guess everything is pretty much fine."

"It must be a really confusing life…" Liz said. Ariana nodded slowly.

"Yes…" She said in a soft voice. "But it has seemed to work itself out fine…" Suddenly, April was at the door.

"It's time for Liz to go, Ari." April said. Liz picked up her stuff and said goodbye to Ariana and had left.

**April's P.O.V **

Okay, I'm SO excited for Ariana! She has a boyfriend! Well, a date at the very least…it's still a great experience. I don't know how the guys are going to act like, but I'm going to have Ari's back on this one.

Ariana is growing up so fast, it doesn't even feel real. It feels like a dream, as if I could wake up at any second and Ariana is still the little girl she was 2 months ago. But it's not going to happen, and facing that is hard but I have no choice.

Yeah, I'm still confused on this whole deal anyways. I don't know how they "rebuilt" Ariana ten years older, but then again the Kraang have been known for the weird and inhuman stuff that they do. Ariana didn't want me to make a big deal out of her transformation, so I won't.

Moving on, on Monday it's the start of winter break…and you know what that means…Christmas is just around the corner. I'm going to have to think of what everyone wants. This is our first Christmas with the turtles and I want it to be perfect, which is not an issue for decorating. We have loads of decorations just sitting there in our basement collecting dust, and Ariana is a Christmas freak. Even when she was younger, she LOVED to decorate and make cookies and everything. This Christmas might be the best one yet, even though not everyone is here to celebrate it with us.

Ariana and I sat on the couch and watched movies while talking about her date with Jack. It's best to get this over with before the guys get here.

"We have to find you the perfect outfit!" I said. Ariana smiled and nodded as she ate another handful of popcorn.

"I'm sure there is something in my closet…" Ariana said. "I love all of my clothes, and if I remember correctly I bought some outfits for occasion."

"Speaking of occasion…" I began. "We have to go out and buy you another dress for Christmas. Considering you're bigger and you can't fit in your old ones."

"Can I pick it out?" Ariana asked with puppy eyes. How could I say no to those eyes?

"Yes, Ariana…you can pick it out. Remember we have to decorate for Christmas and get a tree too." I said. Ariana stood up with excitement and jumped up and down.

"How could I forget?! In a few days I'm going to go take the boxes out and decorate the house! I can't wait for it to snow too…oddly enough it hasn't yet. We're up north; it should be snow storming right now." Ariana said. It was odd; there was no snow in the sky yet and normally it starts around the beginning of November and it's almost the end of December. But, it has been abnormally cold outside so I guess there's nothing to worry about on that one…

"It'll snow eventually." I said. Just then, there was a tap on the window. It has to be the guys. Ariana ran over to the window and opened the curtains, exposing the boy's colorful eyes in the dark night. Ariana smiled and opened up the window letting her brothers in. She was obviously happy to see them.

**End of P.O.V **

"Hi guys!" Ariana greeted cheerfully. Leo was the first one to jump through the window, so he was the first one to get attacked with a hug by Ariana. Although surprised at the heat of the moment, Leo smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Ari…you're in a good mood tonight." Leo said. Ariana pulled away and nodded, going over to the next brother. She wrapped her arms around Donnie, and due to his tall figure she could barely get her arms up to his neck. Donnie chuckled and hugged her gently back. Ariana pulled away, keeping the same grin on her face as she walked over to Mikey. But instead of her attacking him with a hug, it was his turn. He squeezed her tightly making her not being able to escape his arms. Ariana began to playfully squirm.

"Ah! Let me go!" Ariana yelped. Mikey chuckled and didn't release his grip.

"You gotta tap out…" Mikey said. Ariana was still struggling to get out of Mikey's grip.

"What's…tap…out?" Ariana asked as her voice became a whisper as she gasped for air. Mikey looked at April with a confused look.

"Ariana doesn't watch wrestling, Mikey." April explained. Mikey smirked and kept his attention back on Ariana, still struggling to get out.

"Fine…I'll give." Mikey said, letting go of Ariana. She took deep breaths of air, but was still smiling. She playfully slapped Mikey on the arm.

"Nice to see you too…" Ariana said. Last but not least, she walked over to Raph and smirked. Raph didn't grin or anything, he just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hug?" Ariana asked while lifting her arms, practically offering herself to him. Raph took a moment and then rolled his eyes and sighed, giving into Ariana's offer. He pulled her close, gently hugging him. But that wasn't enough for Ariana, she hugged him tighter. She could feel Raph chuckle a bit as she pulled away.

"So, what have you ladies been up to?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing much, really…" April said. "We've just been watching movies."

"Do you guys wanna watch one with us?" Ariana offered. Leo shook his head.

"Sorry Ariana…we don't have enough time to watch a movie. We're just hanging here for a bit, and then we're taking you back to the lair because we have a surprise for you." Leo said. Ariana's face lit up.

"Yay! I love surprises!" Ariana cheered. Her brothers smiled at her excitement.

_**-Page Break-**_

After about an hour of just chilling around at Ariana and April's house, the turtles took Ariana to the lair to give her their surprise.

Mikey was one to show her, because he practically begged his brothers to be the one to give the surprise to her. He walked Ariana into a room that was pitch black; he covered her eyes with his big hands.

"You ready?" Mikey asked. Ariana had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes!" Ariana said. Mikey removed his hands from Ariana's face. Ariana's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room.

"What is this?" Ariana asked in confusion.

"It's your room…" Mikey said with a smile. Ariana was filled with pure excitement and happiness.

"What? Are you serious?" Ariana asked. Mikey nodded.

"Well, we thought considering you're a part of the family now, when you come and visit you have your own room. This is your house too, you know…" Mikey explained. Ariana's eyes started to tear up, she was so happy. She attacked Mikey with a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Ariana said. Mikey chuckled. Ariana pulled away from the hug to get another good look of her new room. It had a bed with a light pink and marshmallow white bedding and pillows. The walls were painted light pink too, and hanging on the edges of her ceiling were twinkle lights. She also had a little desk with a chair. It was perfect.

"Mikey…" Ariana said. "Can I spend the night?"

"You have to ask Leo about that…" Mikey said. Ariana nodded and went out to the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch watching Space Heroes. Ariana jumped on the couch next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for my room…I love it!" Ariana said. Leo smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, kiddo…" Leo said.

"Can I sleepover?" Ariana asked with puppy eyes. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Just ask April if it's okay…" Leo said. Ariana nodded and turned around to look behind the couch.

"MIKEY WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Ariana yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey cheered.

_**-Page Break-**_

**Alright, next chapter is the sleepover! That's where the Mikey and Ariana fluff is c: also, starting the new story I mentioned soon! I'll update soon lovies! **


	23. Let me introduce you to my band

**Anybody else having storms during summer? No? Only the SUNSHINE state? Hmm, weird…anyways enjoy the next chapter lovelies c; **

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and Mikey came back from getting Ariana's stuff from her house. Mikey helped Ariana by carrying some of her bags for her. She didn't bring much for the sleepover, but she brought a lot to decorate her new room in the lair.

"All that stuff for a sleepover?" Raph asked curiously peeking over his comic book.

"Some of it…" Ariana said. "I took some stuff to decorate my new room too."

"Go nuts…" Raph said as his face disappeared back behind his comic. Ariana and Mikey shrugged and continued back to Ariana's room.

Mikey opened the door and threw her bags on her bed. Ariana set them down carefully on the floor.

"So, time to redecorate?" Mikey asked. Ariana turned to him with a cheerful smile and nodded.

They began to unpack the bags that had the stuff to decorate her room with. Ariana took out little knick-knacks on her desk. Mikey set some fluffy pastel pink pillows down and some Paris ones as well. Mikey reached into the bag and pulled out little pictures of Audrey Hepburn.

"You want these hung, right?" Mikey asked. Ariana turned her attention to Mikey and nodded.

"Yeah, can you hang them up for me?" Ariana asked with puppy eyes. Mikey chuckled and set the pictures down on her bed.

"Kinda hard to do without nails, don't ya think?" Mikey snickered.

"Where can I get nails?" Ariana asked.

"Donnie should have some; he's probably in his lab…" Mikey said. Ariana nodded and left the room.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana walked into Donnie's lab quietly. When she opened the door, there were a lot of electrified things and colors flashing everywhere.

"Donnie?" Ariana called out. She turned around the corner and saw Donnie working on blueprints. He stopped and turned around to face Ariana.

"Oh, hey Ari…" Donnie welcomed. "What do you need?"

"Um, do you have any nails? Mikey and I wanna hang some pictures up in my room…" Ariana asked. Donnie chuckled and swung his chair over to his side of the desk with the drawers. He opened one and reached inside and pulled out a container filled with all sorts of nails.

"What kind of nails do you need?" Donnie asked, opening the case and looking at Ariana. Her mind went blank.

"I don't know… the kind you use to hang pictures?" Ariana guessed. "I'm not an expert at those kinds of things…"

"Well, are they big pictures or little ones?" Donnie asked. Ariana gestured her hands in a small square.

"This big…" Ariana said. Donnie turned back to his container of nails and pulled out a few. He handed them to Ariana.

"These should work…" Donnie said. "If not then just come back and give you new ones."

"Thanks Donnie." Ariana said with a smile. Donnie gently smiled back and turned his attention back to his blueprints.

Ariana returned to her room with the handful of nails. Mikey was swinging around in her office chair that was originally parked in her desk.

"Donnie gave me some nails…" Ariana said letting the nails pile on the desk and roll over to Mikey. He stopped swinging in the chair and pulled himself over, picking up one of nails and holding it up to his face.

"I think you forgot something…" Mikey said. Ariana put on a puzzled expression.

"What?" Ariana asked curiously.

"It's all well and good that you got the nails…" Mikey began. "But we're missing the hammer." Ariana slapped her palm against her forehead and slowly slid it down her face.

"You didn't ask for that…you asked for nails." Ariana argued. "Does Donnie have the hammer?"

"No, it's in the kitchen drawer…" Mikey said.

"Can you go get it?" Ariana asked. Mikey shook his head.

"No, I'm hangin' them up for you…" Mikey said. "That means that you gotta go collect the goodies." Ariana groaned and left the room.

She casually walked into the kitchen to find Leo sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Hey Ari, what's up?" Leo greeted. Ariana gave a gentle wave to the eldest brother.

"Nothing much, just Mikey and I are hanging up my pictures…" Ariana said. "Do you know where the hammer is?" Leo shrugged and took another bite of his pizza.

"I don't know _exactly _where it is. I think it's in one of the drawers…" Leo said nodding over to the kitchen counters. Ariana walked over to the kitchen counter and ran her finger along the edges of the countertop. There were a lot of drawers and she had to check them all until she found the hammer.

Ariana casually opened them up and look around inside of the drawers. She finally reached the last drawer and opened it. There was a notebook and the hammer. A grin appeared on Ariana's face as she picked up the hammer. But that grin didn't stay long; she looked down at the notebook with a curious expression.

"What's this?" Ariana asked picking up the notebook and showing it to Leo. Leo's eyes grew wide as he recognized the notebook's cover.

"Nothing important…" Leo said instantly getting up and snatching the booklet from Ariana's hands. Now she was really confused.

"Oh…well. I found the hammer, so…I guess I'll see you around." Ariana said. "Bye."

"Bye." Leo said. He sat back down and began to eat his pizza again; the notebook was sitting right next to his plate. Ariana turned around to see her brother one more time and then exited the room.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana walked back into her room with the hammer in her hand. Mikey was lying on the floor looking up at the blank ceiling.

"I got the hammer…" Ariana said. Mikey lifted up his head and jumped up.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Now we can finally hang up your pictures!"

Ariana stood back as Mikey grabbed one of the pictures and began to hammer it into the wall. The loud sound of the hammer made her cringe, it was an awful sound and it almost shredded her ears. Ariana cupped her hands to her ears and gritted her teeth.

"God, does it have to be that loud?" Ariana whined. Mikey turned to her and chuckled.

"Sorry, little dude…" Mikey said. "If I could do it quieter I would…" Ariana sighed and flung herself on the bed and held a pillow over it.

"Now you can do it…" Ariana said. Mikey went back to hammering and Ariana stayed hidden under the pillow.

**Ariana's P.O.V**

Ugh, how I wish this annoying hammering would STOP! But, Mikey is doing something for me and I'm grateful for that. The least I could do is tolerate the obnoxious noise and stay quiet under the pillow.

Wow, I can't believe they gave me my own room! It's amazing and I'm so grateful that I'm a part of this family. My life is changed around forever, and I'm making the best of it. I think it's going pretty well, too. I got a new best friend, I'm in the process of getting a boyfriend, I have 4 older brothers that love me, April and I have never been closer, what is there NOT to love about my new life? Sure there are their ups and downs, like Tori. But you're gonna make enemies anyways, so there's really no avoiding that. If she can get passed her ego and conceit and maybe be a little less of a mean person then maybe, I would like to hope, that we could be friends.

Oh well, the point is that I'm living a very happy life and I don't want that to change. Ever.

"How's this?" Mikey asked as he stepped away from the wall. Finally, that dang banging is OVER! I peeked my head out from under the pillow. It was awesome; he hung it exactly where I wanted it to be. I smiled at him.

"It's perfect!" I said. "Thank you Mikey."

"No prob." Mikey said. He set the hammer down on my desk and then jumped on the bed with me. He leaned against the wall and I decided to lay my head on his stomach as he played with my curls. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" Mikey whined.

"Well then what do you wanna do?" I asked him. He tucked his lips into his mouth and shrugged.

"I dunno…" Mikey said. He stayed quiet for a moment, and then had a devious smirk appear on his face. Uh oh, this can't be good…

"What?" I asked him.

"You wanna prank Raph?" Mikey asked with a slight chuckle at the end. I thought for a moment and then looked back up to him, smiling and giving him a nod. We both sat up and jumped off the bed.

"What are we gonna do, though?" I asked.

"Hmm…well, one thing I know about Raph…" Mikey began. He looked to the floor and quickly stomped on it, which made me jump. Then I realized what he just did. He took a tissue out of my tissue box that was sitting on my desk and picked up the cockroach he just smashed. "He's terrified of bugs."

"Oh god, this is gonna be sweet!" I said excitedly.

"C'mon, let's find him!" Mikey cheered.

_**-Page Break-**_

Mikey peeked his head from around the corner to get a clear view of the living room. I stood behind him while he checked for Raph and waited for him to give me a signal.

"Any sign of him?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he's sitting on the couch reading a comic…" Mikey said. "On my mark, we walk out there casually and you stay quiet. When I say run, you RUN. Got it?" I gave Mikey an assuring nod. He counted down with his fingers and then casually walked into the living room. I followed him closely, but didn't say a word. I'm not real good with pranks, and knowing me I would probably ruin it.

Mikey stopped just behind the couch where Raph was sitting. He was keeping his distance, which is probably a smart move for him…

"Hey Raph look what I found…" Mikey said. Raph didn't bother to look away from his comic.

"Go away, Mikey." Raph snapped.

"No seriously, it's really cool!" Mikey cheered. Raph sighed and set the comic down on his lap, giving Mikey a frown.

"This isn't another one of your pranks, is it?" Raph asked with a serious face. Mikey shook his head but still managed to keep a smile. I don't understand how he's so good at this! I'm standing here with my hands covering my mouth trying not to blow it while he is managing to keep himself together.

"No, seriously you gotta see it!" Mikey said.

"Where is it?" Raph asked curiously. Mikey held the tissue with the smashed bug in between it in front of Raph's face.

"Have you met Mr. Roachy?" Mikey teased. At a flash of a second, Raph's eyes suddenly grew wide as he flung himself off the couch and screeched like a little girl. Oh my god.

"AHH! GET IT AWAY!" Raph pleaded. Mikey laughed and I figured that meant it was okay for me to as well. We both started to ball inside of ourselves while Raph's fear turned instantly into anger.

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted. Mikey stopped laughing and grabbed my arm and began to run.

"QUICK ARIANA TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE HE GETS US!" Mikey shouted as he pulled me along. My feet started to pick up as we dashed for my door. I ran inside as Mikey slammed it shut behind me. We were both safe in my room, even though Raph was going to practically knock the freaking door down.

"Ha-ha! Can't catch us in here!" Mikey teased. Raph's banging slowly stopped as I assumed he got tired.

"This ain't over…you both better watch your backs." Raph said as we heard him stomp away. Mikey sighed and pinned the chair to the doorknob.

"You do realize we're stuck in here all night, right?" Mikey said. I laughed and walked over to my phone that was sitting on my desk and picked it up.

"I think we'll be okay…" I said. "I've got some music."

"Oh yay!" Mikey cheered like a little kid as he jumped on my bed. "Do you have any Led Zeppelin or Green Day?" I was confused; maybe he was talking about rock. He obviously doesn't know me very well…

"Um no…" I said. "How about I show you some of my music?" I sat down on the bed and smiled.

"What kind of music do you listen to? Any rock?" Mikey asked. I shook my head and plugged my headphones into my phone.

"Nope. You'll see…" I turned on Little Things by One Direction and handed him my phone. When he plugged the earphones, he pressed play. I just sat there and watched. Little Things makes me cry, I wonder if I can make Mikey a Directioner…

"It's just guitar playing…" Mikey said.

"Shh, it's gonna start in a second…" I said. Mikey sighed and continued to listen.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. _

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,_

_And it all makes sense to me._

"Aw, how cute…he's got a nice voice whoever this is." Mikey said.

"It's Zayn, now shh here comes Liam's part." I said.

"Okay, okay…" He said as he listened closer.

_I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs. _

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I'll love them endlessly._

"Dang, I like this…" Mikey said.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if I do, it's you._

_Oh it's you, they add up to. _

_I'm in love with you. _

_And all these Little Things. _

"That was a duet, right?" Mikey asked. I nodded. I love this song so much, I'm a huge Directioner. Thank god I'm not listening to it or else I'd be balled up on the floor sobbing.

"Okay here comes Louis part…" I said enthusiastically. He settled back in and listened. I think he actually likes it…

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea._

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. _

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_

_Though it makes no sense to me._

_I know you never love the sound of your voice on tape,_

_You've never want _

_To know how much you weigh. _

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans,_

_But you're perfect to me. _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. _

_But if it's true, it's you. _

_It's you, they add up to. _

_I'm in love with you. _

_And all these Little Things. _

He's enjoying it. I can tell. I know Niall, my baby, is up next because I'm so close to Mikey that I can hear it. God, okay I wanna see his reaction after the song ends…

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you._

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you. _

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I, love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth._

'_Cause it's you, oh it's you._

_It's you, they add up to. _

_I'm in love with you. _

_And all these Little Things._

Oh my god, this is the part where they all sing together can I just cry right now please.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if it's true._

_It's you, it's you. _

_They add up to. _

_I'm in love with you. _

_And all these Little Things. _

I heard the song end. I opened my eyes and realized I was crying. Oh great, how embarrassing. I looked over to Mikey who gave me the most surprising reaction ever. He was teary eyed and I saw a tear drip down his cheek. Is he really crying?

"Oh Mikey, are you crying?" I asked with a crack in my voice.

"It's just…every girl needs to hear this song. It's so amazing and…I don't know. You're crying too, though." Mikey said as he dried his eyes. I wiped my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Yeah but it's normal for me to…" I said. "I always cry during that song." Suddenly, I realize I'm not free but I'm caught in Mikey's arms as he pulled me in for a hug.

"It'll be okay...don't cry." Mikey said gently. I laughed but couldn't help but cry a little harder.

"I just love them so much…" I said. "I know you probably think it's just some silly little girl crush…"

"No. I understand why you do…" Mikey said. "I'd rather have you love them than some other rude guy that doesn't respect girls." This made me smile. Although Mikey is always there for me when I need a good laugh or to be cheered up, he's also protective over me. He's the perfect brother. We didn't find ourselves talking after this point; we just laid down and began to fall asleep. I felt him reach over me and turn off my lamp.

"Goodnight Ariana…" Mikey whispered.

"Goodnight Mikey…" I responded.

_**-Page Break-**_

**I KNOW I'M PROBABLY IN TROUBLE WITH YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY BUT I'VE HAD LIKE DOUBLE THE SCHOOLWORK I KNOW. Well this will be updated soon I PROMISE IT WON'T BE AS LONG AS LAST TIME. Anyways, Mikey and Ari fluff c; alright. Love you! **


End file.
